


The Twelve Thousand Dollar Bottle of White Gold

by Joey29



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Billionaire Derek Hale, Blowjobs, Character Development, Character POVs, Cheating, Derek is CEO, Derek loves a challenge, Derek's Dad is frozen, Fluff, I found my story, I reorganised the story, Isaac works in the lab, It was returned, Jealous Derek, Jealousy, Laura is frozen, Long Distance Relationships, Lydia is Stiles' Bestfriend in this one, M/M, None Supernatural World, Slow Build, Smut, Stiles has to tame the monster, Talia is a bad bitch (in a good way), Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 71,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey29/pseuds/Joey29
Summary: After Columbia University Stiles had founded Beacon Concierge Services, helping high profile clients perform their executive duties. His next assignment is taming the Monster that is CEO of Hale Technologies, Derek Hale.Derek Hale, a 30-year-old philanthropist mogul is the CEO of Hale Technologies. After the disappearance of his father nine-months ago the board has been on Derek's tale for him to shapen up his image or they will be forced to vote him out.Talia Hale hires Stiles with the intent of helping her son remain CEO of Hale Technologies.Will Stiles be up for the challenge or will Derek force him to quit?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 72
Kudos: 97
Collections: steoVday 2021





	1. Two Single Gals in the City

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to thank the reader who returned my story back to me. I appreciate it. I have left this story in its original form. I noticed some grammatical errors while I was reading it. So made corrections to the grammatical errors and the order of the chapters for a better flow. I hope you like it.
> 
> If any other readers can find or have access to my other stories let me know please. I am also looking for Sterek's Youtube Channel.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Stiles enters his new apartment in Manhattan. It was an upgrade from the studio apartment in Brooklyn he was renting after he graduated from Columbia University. He was now finally moving to the city after starting his own concierge company two years prior, helping high profile clients with daily errands. Beacon Concierge Services or BCS was moderately growing. Stiles had snagged a few high-profile clients in the Tech world which got him started. He also worked with a few elite Billionaires managing their company’s schedules. Stiles was the youngest Concierge Services owner in the city. His office was based in Lower Manhattan with a client list of companies ranging from small to mega. He had an employee list of fifteen persons, and was ready to take on any challenge he could find. Clients would ask for him exclusively which meant more money for his company since his price was usually higher than the rest of his employees. At 25, Stiles was ambitious. He wanted to take his company to heights it had never seen before. Stiles was ready to turn BCS into a household name.

Moving into a two-bedroom apartment in Chelsea, meant Stiles was in closer proximity to his office. It also meant that he could take an uber to work without fear of being kidnapped. He had moved in with his best friend Lydia who had moved to Manhattan from Los Angeles to follow her dreams of becoming a fashion magazine editor. Lydia was working as a junior fashion editor at Marie Claire and Stiles was a professional elite errand boy. Dreams fulfilled.

The Sheriff walked into Stiles’ apartment with a few marked boxes in his hands, “Are you sure that you are going to be alright with a roommate son?”

Stiles walked behind his father rolling in his suitcases, “You would if your roommate was Lydia.” He beamed.

“How did you manage that?” The Sheriff sat the boxes down on a sectional sofa that sat in the middle of the room next to a large pillar that Stiles stated added personality to the room.

They stood in a large room that housed the kitchen, living area, and small dining room area. There was a hallway off the side of the kitchen that led to the bedrooms and bathrooms.

“Two struggling gals moving into the city, dad. It’s like an episode of Sex in the City.” He replied before rolling his luggage down the hall into his bedroom of choice.

The Sheriff spied out of one of the many high-rise windows that lit up the room and spied down at the busy Hudson river, “Well, don’t get into any trouble.”

“I won’t.” Stiles reappeared. “Besides not much trouble to be getting into when your boyfriend is halfway across the world and you are running a company on your own.” He frowned.

“Theo is in San Francisco. I thought you two were cool with the long-distance thing?” The Sheriff turned to face his son.

“We are.” Stiles studied his shoes.

“You both are adults following your dreams.” The Sheriff replied, “Besides you will be home regularly. I will make sure of that.”

Stiles beamed up at his dad before being pulled into a hug.

“I believe in you, son.” The Sheriff smiled.

  
****

Derek Hale, a 30-year-old philanthropist mogul sat at his desk in his office at Hale Technologies and scowled before a camera that was in front of him. He was being interviewed once again by a reporter who was dying to know how it felt to be the youngest billionaire CEO in the city. He hated these interviews. On top of that, the lady before him could not stop flirting with him which was even more embarrassing.

“One more question Mr. Hale.” The reporter licked her lips before speaking into her recorder. She glanced at Derek with fire within her eyes, “What are your interests outside of your empire?”

Derek glanced at the lady before him who clearly looked too eager for his taste. He glared at her with a smirk before repeating from his lips, “I fuck men.”

****

The afterburn of what had happened was all on Boyd, the COO of Hale Tech. He was being bombarded with calls in his office. His assistant was before him shouting out messages that were left for him as well as the entrance of...

Boyd stood to his feet as she walked in, “Talia.”

Talia smiled waving off Boyd’s assistant with her, jeweled hand to leave before taking a seat before him.

Boyd lowered his hips in his seat and stared at the woman before him. “Talia, I had no clue. I had not advised him to do this.” Boyd replied slowly.

“The board of directors has been on my ass since the interview Vernon." She clipped her acrylic nails together as she spoke from her crimson lips, "I had pleaded with the Business Insider to pull the plug on the interview but somehow it was leaked. Now we have a situation on our hands.”

“I know.” Boyd jumped when his desk phone rang. “They have been ringing off the hook since the interview.”

“I know my son has his faults, but he is a damn good CEO. Now if you don’t want the board to dismiss him and put a scandal-free person of their choosing.” She rolled her eyes, “You will get this done.” She got up and took her leave.

“Yes, ma’am.” He swallowed.  
****  
Boyd entered Derek’s office with his hands in his pockets.

“I didn’t hear you knock.” Derek stood on the other side of his office by one of the many ceiling-to-floor windows that encompassed the room and poured himself a drink at his office's marble bar.

“Cut the bull shit, Derek. What the hell was that? I had to extinguish fires all afternoon.” He approached the other man.

Derek casually took a sip from his cup, “That Bitch wanted me to give her more than an interview.”

“The Board is up to our asses, Derek. Another scandal and they will be forced to remove you. The interview was leaked.”

“Because I leaked it.” Derek chuckled.

“Why?” Boyd removed his hands from his pockets and made fists.

He shrugged, “I am damn tired of people treating me like I am an abnormality." Derek walked towards his desk, "I worked hard for what I have. Youngest Billionaire my ass. They treat me like a spectacle. Like some damn Lion in a zoo. The board wants to keep me in a cage and have people gawk at me for their amusement. I am tired of doing these shit interviews each week.”

Boyd sighed, “I guess we need the press.”

“You know that is Bullshit. We get multimillion-dollar contracts daily. Hale Tech is not fishing for gold. They have their eyes on something else and it isn’t me. If they want to replace me then tell them to go-ahead.”

Boyd left Derek’s office and made a beeline to Talia’s office.

****

“What did he say?” Talia asked when she saw Boyd enter her office.

“He basically dared the board to remove him.”

“He’s stubborn. Like his father.” Talia hummed resting her elbows up on her desk as she leaned forward.

“What can we do to get him in check?” Boyd questioned.

Talia’s eyes moved to her Rolodex with a hum. “I have heard of a company that deals with these kinds of things.”

Boyd took a seat, “Which company?”

“It’s a Concierge Company.”

Boyd rolled his eyes. "You want to hire Derek an escort service?"

“This guy helps to reshape the tarnish images of struggling CEOs who aren't performing their duties. This can be very lucrative for us. We need someone polished and seasoned who can manage the outbursts of Derek. Well, temporarily.” She started to search for the number.

“And what is the request we are giving to the company? Derek is performing his CEO duties better than the board gives him credit for.”

“True. But what happened today can never happen. We will have someone come in and make sure that Derek’s interviews and public appearances go smoothly from here on in.”

“I hope this works because Derek hates surprises."

"He’s made that very clear.”  
****

Stiles entered Hale Tech and glanced up at the glass elevator that went up thirty stories. He spied a receptionist to his left and approached her holding an envelope within his hands.

“I am here to see Mrs. Talia Hale?” His anxiety was raising. Why did he think this was a good idea? Talia was referred to him by a client he had managed a few months ago. The lucrative client who was the reason that he could now afford his his two-bedroom apartment.

The receptionist pulled him out of his thoughts, “Mrs. Hale will be right down.”

Stiles nodded and took a seat in the waiting area that looked more like the lobby in a 5-star hotel. He took a seat and busied himself glancing at a magazine that had the CEO’s face on the cover and was instantly mesmerized by his green eyes. “He is gorgeous.” He mumbled to himself. Flipping through the magazine he tried to distract himself before he heard the sound of his name.

“Stiles is it?” Talia called out standing upon six-inch heels wearing a red pencil dress that fell right below her knees.

Stiles rolled to his feet, “Yes, it is much easier than my actual name.” He noticed that she was dressed to walk the runway for fashion week rather than to be sitting at a desk all day.

“Sure.” Talia hummed, “I guess you have heard about what transpired yesterday morning?”

“I had just moved to the city, so I had read the footnotes.”

Talia blinked down at Stiles’ blue suit, from first glance it had appeared to be bought from a department store, probably off the rake. Not cheaply made, or high-end but just good enough. His lace-up leather oxford shoes made Talia realize that he came to impress, “Follow me.”

“Sure.” Stiles brushed the invisible hairs off of his suit now feeling self- conscious that Talia was sizing him up. His suit was not expensive. He purchased the two-button trim fit blue suit Off The Rack for one-hundred dollars. His cognac lace-up leather oxford shoes were a new buy. He wanted to stand out for the occassion.

****  
Once they entered an empty elevator Talia started to brief Stiles.

“Now, my son is a bit of work, but I saw your reference.” She glanced at him with a smile on her face. She hardly ever smiled at strangers, “It was impressive.” And just like that the smile faded and she got serious, “Your job is to help him when the cameras are on and a microphone is stuck in his face. Your job is to help him with the press. You are to, by no means, help him with his CEO chair.”

“I beg your pardon but I...”

“By no means,” Talia replied sternly.

Stiles pinned his lips and continued to listen.

“My son is being briefed about your presence as we speak by Mr. Vernon Boyd. He is the COO and someone who you should get rather familiar with.”

“What about you?” Stiles peeped.

“I am the one who pays you, Stiles. You will be reporting to Vernon, if he dismisses you then so will I. Vernon is a strong asset to the team. I trust his judgments.”

****  
“I don’t like it.” Derek stood to his feet in anger.

“This guy is good Derek.” Vernon stood before Derek with a folder in his hands, “Just look at his profile.” He placed the folder upon the desk before them.

Derek glanced over his shoulder at the folder, “Why do I need him? I don’t need an assistant.”

“We’ve noticed that since you fired all that we had given you,” Boyd said matter-of-factly.

“You seem to hire dumb bimbos.”

“They were all very capable of working for this company Derek.”

“Well, they were all blondes.” He winced.

“And you don’t like blondes is that it?” Boyd chuckled.

Derek grinned with a nod. He finally picked up the folder and opened it. In it was a photo of Stiles along with his letter of recommendation and resume. Derek only hummed.

“He has a stellar resume and has recommendations from some of the top fortune 500 companies in the city. He has been noted to bring even the powerful CEO’s to their knees.”

“With those lips, I am sure he does,” Derek smirked evilly.

“Can we focus for two minutes. He will be up here soon.”

“You are the one who made it sexual.” Derek tossed the folder on his desk, “Wait? He is coming up now?”

“I am to brief you before he comes.” Boyd grinned, “He is here to help you with your public image and the press that the board so happily requires. He is not to help you with your CEO chair duties.”

“What if I want him to?”

“Then I will dismiss him.”

“Just like that?” Derek snapped his fingers.

“Don’t be getting any ideas. You are very competent in what you do. He will only be here to help get the board off our backs.” Boyd advised.

“Wait?” Derek laughed, “What is a Stiles?” He glanced back down at the file.

At that moment Talia's heels could be heard walking into the office followed by Stiles.

“I am a Stiles. It is a much better alternative to my first name.” Stiles spoke out of turn.

“I will be the judge of that.” Derek tensed his jaw.

Stiles noticed Derek’s suit that hugged his broad shoulders and arms. His suit must have cost a fortune. It was a black suit that shimmered under the light of Derek's office lights. When Derek moved the suit hugged his frame especially his thighs that flexed with every movement. That suit must have been made from raw silk because the way it glided on Derek's body was unreal. He was really as gorgeous in person than on the magazine’s cover. He wore diamond cufflinks and his black lace-ups were so polished Stiles could have sworn he saw his face in them from a distance as Derek moved.

Talia broke the silence, “I have discussed the terms with Stiles here.” She glanced around the room before repeating, “Good luck.” She took her leave.

Boyd turned to Derek, “Go easy on this one.” He turned to Stiles, “If you have any issues my office is right down the hall. Let my assistant know you want tosee me, and I will make time to meet.”

Stiles' eyes finally met with the man in question that was talking to him.

“Thank you, Boyd.” Derek bit before Boyd left his office.

Stiles acknowledged the name and made a mental picture of the face. These people’s wardrobe must cost more than his rent.

“Take a seat.” Derek directed Stiles.

Stiles obeyed feeling his nerves getting the better of him.

“So, they tell me you are here to tame me.”

Stiles arched his brow, “And do you need taming Mr. Hale?”

Derek smirked.

Stiles cleared his throat before speaking, “The last incident nearly cost you your CEO chair. I am here to make sure that doesn’t happen. I am also working on a follow-up with the reporter to clear the air. Some good press for a change should get the ball rolling again.” He had found his confidence somewhere in the middle of his speech.

“And if I refuse?” Derek countered.

“No man has ever refused me Derek, so it will be better if you stopped planning now.”

“Boyfriend?” Derek questioned going on a hunch, but it was the best one that he had.

Stiles stared at the man before him, “I do think that is cutting it too personal, don’t you think?”

“So, the answer is yes.” Derek smirked, “We are going to be working together for a while. I want to know the man that is working for me.”

“I work for Mr. Boyd.”

“Who works for me.” Derek grinned, “I want to know if you thought my ‘outbursts’ the other day were out of line.” He made air quotes.

“Yes, that was not the time or place.” Stiles tried not to look at Derek's mesmerizing green eyes and tried to distract himself by looking at his chiseled jawline. Nothing was working.

“But does my sexual orientation mean that I am unable to run this company with a level head?”

“Not if you are running it into the ground.”

“Which I am not,” Derek admitted.

There was a long silence drawn between them before Stiles spoke up, “Any more questions?”

“No.”

“Okay, I will be back in an hour with a script of what you will say to clear all of this up.”

****

Derek found himself sitting at his desk with the reporter from yesterday before him and a camera pointed at his face. He glanced at Stiles who stood behind the cameraman giving him a thumbs up. Derek growled before turning to the reporter who was doing a countdown.

“Mr. Hale, Business Insider would like to apologize for the leak of our interview yesterday morning when your COO, Vernon Boyd had asked for it not to be released.” She concluded, “Mrs. Talia Hale, CFO has also conducted meetings with our executives about the incident and we are giving our esteemed apologizes to you, sir.”

Derek smirked knowing he was the one who leaked the interview in the first place.

“Yesterday, we spoke about the discourse of your career. Now let’s get a little personal.”

Stiles glanced down at the script within his hands and realized that the reporter was going off-script. He didn’t need what happened yesterday to happen again. He cleared his throat interrupting, “Cut.”

The reporter glared back at Stiles, “You are not the director you can’t call ‘cut’”.

“I can when you are not following the list of questions I gave you to ask.”

“Listen.” The reporter glared at him, “You look like a nice guy, but this is my job. Why don’t you get us all some coffee?” She motioned for the cameraman to continue rolling.

“Pardon me?” Stiles retorted, “You will ask the questions on the script or I will call my contact at Business Insider and let them know that you were the leak. You would be standing on the unemployment line by morning.”

She blinked up at Stiles in fear.

“Do we have an understanding?”

“Crystal.”

“Great.” Stiles turned to the cameraman, “We've got one more take to get this right. Let’s start rolling.”

Derek sat from his chair and smirked at the way Stiles handled himself. He grinned at the reporter and began to answer the questions that were about his company rather than his personal preferences.

****

After Stiles had ushered the crew out of Derek’s office he spoke up to the man, “Not bad for a day’s work.”

Derek shrugged.

“Are you kidding me we did well.” Stiles applauded himself. 

“How long have you been doing this?”

“Two years.”

“You like it?”

“I do. Some people see me as an elite errand boy, but I see much more than that. I help people.” Stiles beamed.

“And your boyfriend?” Derek added nonchalantly.

“Dating since college, long-distance he lives in San Fran....” He widened his eyes and pinned his lips.

“Long-distance you say?” Derek got up from his seat.

“So, I have nothing else on your schedule for today. I guess I will finish up answering emails then call it a day.” Stiles took his leave.

Derek watched Stiles leave and murmured, “This is going to be interesting.”

****

Stiles sat with his best friend Lydia at a booth in their favorite club. Stiles knew the owner since he had helped him organize his life three months back. The money helped him afford to rent an upscale apartment in the city and give him a nice investment plan in his company’s future. The perks of being a concierge. He took a sip of his complimentary champagne before speaking over the noise, “Derek Hale thinks he is challenging but he really isn’t.”

“So, how long before your next gig?”

“Well, this job promises to last three months then I move on. But I have Scott on my next assignment.”

“Isn’t that the one with the Argents?” Lydia winced, “That family did have some bad press a few months back.”

“Scott can handle it. He is one of my best and brightest.”

“Do you think you can reign in Derek Hale?” Lydia was a bit of a pessimist when she wanted to be.

“Do you want me to say something cliché like, I will or die trying?” Stiles chuckled.

“No.” She giggled, “Just want to make sure you’ve got time is all. You’ve been bitching about Theo lately.”

Stiles sighed not even remembering to call his boyfriend today. They lived such busy lives he couldn’t even make time to call him during normal circumstances. This long-distance was getting too hard for him.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to bring it up.”

“No, that’s fine. I will have to make time.” He left the booth to find a quiet place to call Theo when he bumped into a hard surface.

“Watch it!” Stiles shouted.

Derek glanced down into the familiar brown eyes, “You.”

“Me.”

“I love our banter,” Derek smirked as he narrowed his green eyes down at Stiles.

Stiles turned his eyes away with a cough, “What are you doing here?”

“Same as you are, celebrating.”

Stiles glanced back at Derek and was surprised he was not in a suit. He had on a casual short sleeve tee that showcased his biceps and loose-fitting jeans that fell low around his waist.

Boyd appeared beside Derek with another brunet. Stiles' eyes remained upon the brunet, “I am Stiles.”

“Danny.”

Derek glared at Danny before turning to Boyd, “When will our booth be ready?”

“Apparently our booth has been given to a Stiles.” Boyd chuckled.

Stiles turned to Derek and stuttered, “Y..your b..booth?”

“Yes. My uncle owns this club.”

“P..Peter is your... I should have known.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Looks like we’ve got to share.” Derek walked pass Stiles.

“Wait...no.” Stiles trailed behind Derek.

“Well.... hello there.” Boyd introduced himself to Lydia.

Lydia smiled up at the other man, “Hi.”

Derek glanced down at the champagne bottle that was in the booth, “We are going to need something stronger.” He shouted to a waiter.

“Is he?” Lydia asked Stiles. “The one and only.”

“Did you call Theo?”

“No, because my job is to make sure Derek Hale does nothing to ruin his image or the image of his company.” He put his phone away while keeping a watchful eye on Derek.

The music picked up and the club's energy intensified as rainbow confetti fell from the ceiling.


	2. The Argent Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles assigns Scott to the Argent's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have reorganised the story so we will see Scott a bit sooner than we did back in the original upload.
> 
> This chapter is taken from Scott's POV.

Scott was sitting at his desk at BCS writing up his report from his last job. It was a Monday morning and the office was buzzing with his coworkers trying to complete their reports from their last assignments. After about an hour, Scott emailed his report to Stiles then shared it on the company's shared drive. He left his desk and stretched his legs walking into the kitchen area before the receptionist shouted out his name from her desk.

"Scott, Stiles is on line one."

Scott ran to his desk and answered the line, "Hello,"

_Stiles was still tripping over boxes as he maneuvered around his new apartment, "I've got a job for you."_

"Did you see my report?"

_"I haven't got a chance to read it yet, but I saw it." Stiles retorted, "I was set to be on this assignment over at Argent Labs, however, I got a last-minute call that wanted me on a new case personally. So you will be taking the Argent account."_

Scott threw down the phone's receiver on his desk and tossed both fists in the air in victory. He had never been placed on a big assignment before. Scott has been working at BCS for about a year and he was not trusted enough to work with any clients solo. He was always assisted by a senior member of Stiles' team or Stiles himself. He needed to build Stiles' confidence in him and show him that he can work a big case on his own. He needed this assignment to prove himself to his boss.

Scott's nearby coworkers narrowed their eyes at him in question.

"Sorry." He apologised before he took up the phone receiver.

_"Scott, you there?"_

"I am here." He cleared his throat, "The Argent account you said?"

_Stiles repeated. "Now I know they had some bad press a few months ago, but they need us to help with their CEO duties. The assignment should last three months." Stiles continued, "This is a big account for us. If you run into any issues call me. I expect weekly reports."_

Scott nodded, "Thank you." He ended the call after writing on his notepad a few instructions Stiles had given to him. He was not going to mess up this opportunity that had somehow fallen into his lap.

****

Christ Argent, a 55-year old billionaire veteran of the biotech world had been in sinking sand for about nine months. His career and company seemed to be a sinking ship. Moving from the number two spot in the biotech world to number fifteen. He was sinking. He started his career after graduating second in his class at MIT behind Alexander Hale. He was hungry for power. He and Alexander grew up together and entered the biotech world together. Alexander formed his company from ash. Whereas, Chris used his father's money and connections to fund his biotech dreams. Chris was always in a race with Alexander and always came in second. His company was always second to Hale Tech, even though they would sometimes work together. Gerard stood on the sidelines and watched as Chris grew the company before sweeping in and threatening to take the company from under him nine years ago. His father was always trying to take what was his, he couldn't win. He was always number two.

Chris sat at his desk and remembered what his father had told him nine years ago before he left the first time.

_"You're too soft Chris, teaming up with the enemy." Gerard spat, "He is laughing at you. You will always be number two."_

As the memory came to his mind he groaned in frustration swatting the portrait of him and his father from his desk, "He was right." He got up from his leather desk chair and paced his office, "Hale Tech was never good for me. They ruined me."

A knock on his office door startled him. Chris quickly picked up the photo frame that the portrait was sitting in and sat behind his desk, "Come in."

Chris' assistant walked into his office with her nose down in his daily planner. The big frames she wore upon her nose made her eyes appear larger than they were. She wore freckles on her cheeks and wore skirts that were considered too long. "Scott McCall from BCS is downstairs waiting for you sir."

Chris nodded, "Sure." He cleared his throat, "Cancel my ten o'clock and have Allison come to my office so we can go over the contracts with Mr. McCall on what is expected from him during his tenure here."

"Right away sir." She scurried out of his office.

Chris walked towards a mirror that stood above a marble console that was positioned parallel to his desk and adjusted the purple tie around his neck that he fashioned with a white buttoned-down shirt and two-piece navy suit. He took a few breaths. This would be fine. He would be fine. His company would be fine. He just needed his image polished. It was like taking in his car for service. He just needed an oil change and he would be back in business. 

****

The moment Scott walked into the Argent building he felt like he was transported into another world. There were people around him floating around on hoover wheels instead of walking on foot. Inside the building was all white with glass walls. He saw a glass elevator traveling up twenty floors. His heart stopped in his chest because he wasn't briefed by Stiles on how to act around billionaire tech giants. He was now regretting his choice of accepting this job. He wanted to prove himself but not at the rate of embarrassing himself.

Before Scott could retreat, his name was being called from the receptionist area. The area resembled something he saw in magazines. It was like he had walked onto the set of the movie _iRobot_. The tech was amazing, they had tech scanners in the lobby. Scott was so stunned by what he was witnessing visually that he didn't realize his name was still being called until there came a tap on his shoulder.

"You must be Scott McCall." Chris Argent stood before him.

Scott swallowed and only nodded slowly.

"We have much to talk about." Chris ushered him towards the elevator.

****

In his office, Chris sat behind his desk which was entirely made out of glass and steel.

Scott sat before Chris in a white armchair as his eyes circled Chris' office and marveled at the white walls and floors. The office was futuristic and before its time. Scott was impressed.

"My daughter will be up momentarily to go over the contracts she has drawn." Scott nodded, "Mr. Stillinski has already briefed me on my duties, Sir."

Chris chuckled, "Relax."

Allison walked into her father's office with a folder within her hands.

Scott turned to the sound of heels over his shoulders and glanced at Allison with his mouth agape.

Chris noticed Scott's change in posture and cleared his throat.

Scott turned to face Chris as Allison came to sit in the chair next to him.

"So we have drawn up contracts for you to sign. We have already sent Mr. Stillinski a copy." Allison sat the contract before Scott.

Scott nodded as he read through the contract.

Chris and Allison made eye contact before he spoke, "We were hoping that Mr. Stillinski would work with us exclusively but he sent you."

Scott frowned with his eyes turning to Allison then Chris, "He had another client who had asked for him exclusively. But that doesn't mean I won't work just as hard as Mr. Stillinski would if he was here instead of me. I promise to fulfill the duties of my contract with you."

"Excellent," Chris replied with a smirk.

"Good." Scott nodded.

Allison grinned.  
****

Chris traveled to the basement of the genetics lab. The Argents had worked in genetics and cell cloning for many years. It had been profitable, until about ten months ago when the Hale's had soiled their research. Alexander was too much of a coward to even show his face after that. He heard nothing from the Hales. Chris couldn't believe that even now Alexander was threatened by his success that he would try and tarnish his company's name then fall off the face of the earth.

Gerard, fashioned in a lab coat while he was surrounded by a few scientists exclaimed, "No, this serum must be perfect. I want no fuck ups like last time."

"What's going on here?" Chris approached his dad.

Gerard shooed the scientists and turned to his son, "What brings you down here?"

"The new concierge assistant is here to help me with my duties." He announced, "That will give me more time to work on our project."

Gerard shook his head, "No, that will give you more time to work along with this company in clearing our name." He growled, "We've been in labor for nine months, Chris. Nine fucking months! We've been in the dog house of the tech world. Alexander and his band of ingrates have ruined us. This serum needs to work! It will work!"

Chris nodded, "I can't get beat again dad."

"Well, I told you not to trust them. They are laughing at you, son. I would too. You trusted them and then they pissed all over you."

Chris felt uneasy by his father's words, "Not anymore. I see Derek isn't handling his own in the press."

Gerard grinned wickedly, "There is always a fall after a man shows too much pride son. Alexander was not man enough to face his company after what he did so he is letting Derek take the embarrassment for it." His words were slowly poisoning Chris.

Chris only nodded.

"Think of it this way son. After this launch, no one will ever remember Hale Tech existed."

Chris got a beep from his cell phone, "Promise me that." He left the lab.

Gerard watched his son leave his side and growled, "I promise you that I will wipe the whole family off the map."

****

After about an hour of instructions, Scott was left alone in Chris' office to work. It had taken him about another hour to compile a checklist to discuss with Chris about his duties during his tenure at the company.

Allison reentered her father's office and saw Scott. She placed a wicked grin upon her face before she approached him with a gentle smile, "Settling in?"

Scott was startled by her presence and nearly dropped his laptop that was balancing upon his knees, "Um..."

Allison chuckled, "Don't be nervous."

"My first day working for a billionaire tech giant." He admitted. 

She nodded with a hum, "The first one is always the hardest."

"It is, but I am competent to perform any task."

"Certainly you are." She patronized him. 

Scott smiled at her tone.

Allison knew she had him where she wanted him, "I would have thought Mr. Stillinski would have given you the Hale account."

"What?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I heard from a few of my sources that Derek is doing an interview and Mr. Stillinski is helping him brush up his image."

Scott chuckled, "The bad boy CEO of the tech world."

Allison rolled her eyes, "He's bad alright."

Scott shrugged not understanding her double-meaning.

"Well, I will let you get back to it." She left her father's office.

Scott was left pondering what she meant.

****  
Allison met her grandfather in the genetics lab tucked away in his office.

"You met the guy?" Gerard asked his granddaughter as he sat behind his desk.

Allison nodded, "He doesn't seem to have it all there. This is going to be easy."

"Perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, share and love :D.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and holding on tight that this story will return :).


	3. The Secret Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' second day working for Derek Hale isn't as he expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Stiles' POV.
> 
> Thank you for so much love folks. I love the new readers and all of the reviews. Thank you Deebs. I love your comments. 
> 
> To all the others I appreciate the love always.

Stiles was usually up before dawn, perched up in bed with his legs folded before him as he typed upon his laptop. He knew Billionaires led busy lives and wanted to get some work done organizing Derek's calendar of events and working on a script to release some good press for Hale Technologies. The only light that was emitting in his bedroom was the glow from his laptop. He had about an hour of working before it was time to get ready to start his day. Stiles really needed to get started checking off items on his checklist and creating an objective that both he and Derek were comfortable with. 

After he was done with his prep-work for Derek, he opened a few emails from his assistants at BCS. He wanted to check up on Scott after his first day at Argent Labs without micromanaging him. He sent a companywide email to all of his assistants keeping them aware of his first day at Hale Tech. He also approved Scott's new contract with Argent Labs before closing his laptop to get dressed.

After about an hour, Stiles got dressed. He didn't own any expensive suits, not really investing too much into formal workwear. He just opted to wear a two-piece khaki suit, a white tee, with pleated trousers and a pair of brown lace-up sneakers with black stripes on either side. He fluffed his hair with some styling gel and placed his messenger bag across his chest. Glancing back at his reflection into his hanging standing mirror once more he nodded giving himself a quick pep-talk before leaving his bedroom.

****

“I know we have been living separate lives lately Theo. I am on the assignment of a lifetime.” Stiles held his cellphone to his ear as he toed over hurdles of boxes that were lined against the cabinets in his kitchen. It had been day three of his move to Manhattan and the start of day two working at Hale Tech. He had no time to sort his life out, especially his kitchen. He glanced before him in the living room which was only decorated with a sectional and a coffee table. Boxes were lined up against the other end of the apartment's walls near the front door. Stiles stopped at a box that sat to his feet and opened it to reveal the coffee maker. He pried it open setting the coffee maker on an empty space upon the cluttered countertop to make a cup of coffee.

_“Your father told me.” Theo’s voice was heard over the phone._

“How did he know?” Stiles found some coffee beans in the refrigerator and started brewing his beans.

_“He called your office yesterday looking for you. Said he hadn’t heard from you since he had left the city.”_

Stiles sighed. He had been so busy since his big move to the city. He hadn’t even unpacked yet. Still stumbling over boxes and poorly placed furniture.

_“I’ve been really busy also." Theo stated, "My Captain placed me on this new case. I was sweeping a scene yesterday when your father called me. I was supposed to call but I got called into a meeting and then when I got home, I crashed.”_

“I understand. Our lives are so busy we don’t have time for each other.” Stiles frowned turning to hear rustling over his shoulders. He smiled at Lydia who made her way through a maze of boxes that lined their hallway.

Lydia had entered the kitchen fully dressed. She wore a two-piece red suit with wide-leg pants and an oversized blazer.

"Making coffee?" Lydia sat her purse on the countertop making her way towards the refrigerator.

Stiles removed the phone from his ears, "Yes. I am talking with Theo."

"Ah!" Lydia sounded.

_Theo could hear the frown over the phone, “After this assignment, I may have a few free days coming up. How about I come to see you?”_

Stiles placed the phone back to his ears, “ We haven’t really seen any action in months, have we?”

_Theo chuckled, “Speak for yourself.”_

“What?” Stiles sounded.

_“My hand is a good companion.” Theo retorted quickly._

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Can’t wait to see you, baby. I will text you the address of my building.”

_“I can't wait to see you too. I’ll let you know when I can come.”_

“Hopefully I will have my life organized before then.” He glanced around at his cluttered apartment.

_"Love you, baby,” Theo spoke up._

“Love you too.” Stiles blew him a kiss through the phone. He sighed. Trying to recollect his thoughts he stared out of the glass windows towards the Hudson while his coffee brewed.

Lydia opened a few boxes that sat upon the countertop and pulled out two white mugs. "That sounded promising."

Stiles turned his eyes towards his best friend, "He is going to see if he can visit soon." He beamed.

"Excited to finally get plowed and swallowed by your man huh?" Lydia winked.

"You are an awful friend."

"Well, I try my best."  
****

Stiles was met by Boyd as he entered the executive floor of the Hale Building, “What do I owe this pleasure?”

Boyd stood before him dressed in a navy two-piece suit with lavender vertical lines running down his coat and trousers. Stiles had not really paid that much attention to the other man's attire. But, he knew that this company cared a lot about the image they projected to the world and that saving Derek from himself was a top priority that he had intended to be one-hundred percent committed to.

“The interview with Business Insider yesterday has dropped. I am impressed.” Boyd motioned for Stiles to walk alongside him.

Stiles obliged with a slight nod.

When they had entered a pair of glass double doors leading to the executive wing Stiles spoke up, “Thank you.” Stiles retorted while acknowledging the assistants that all sat in rows diligently with their heads in their computer screens.

“Now that we have that settled, there are some things that I would like to discuss with you.” Boyd pulled Stiles' attention.

“What things?” Stiles asked as he was directed to Boyd’s office which sat down a long hallway away from Derek's office.

“Hale Tech will be launching its new innovation in biotechnology next month. I need you to handle the press and Derek leading up to it.” Boyd stopped his feet when they arrived at his office's door and held open the door for Stiles to enter.

Stiles entered Boyd’s office sitting in a seat close to the door.

Boyd closed his door and walked over to his desk. “Hale Tech has worked for many years in the area of bio-energy. We have been powering the city of New York as well as many cities around the U.S and some parts of the world with our energy. Converting fuel into energy equals saving the environment. Now Derek has his sights on something new.”

Stiles spoke out of turn, “Gene editing. I heard....”

Boyd glared towards Stiles, “You heard nothing.”

“But I...” Stiles glanced up at Boyd's tensed jaw and swallowed. “Did I make myself clear?” His voice was soft yet menacing.

“Yes,” Stiles replied stunned. What was the big secret?

“Today we will be the first phase of launching our new bio-plastics division. It is something Derek is handling so I need you there to make sure everything runs smoothly.”

"Okay,” Stiles replied before being prompted out of his seat.

“And Stiles.” Boyd pushed his hands into the pockets of his trousers.

Stiles turned to look Boyd in the eyes.

“Not a word about the Gene editing division.”

“So, there is truth to the myth?” He just couldn't keep his interest down.

“Stiles...” Boyd's tone came across as a warning.

“My lips are sealed,” Stiles replied before leaving Boyd’s office in shock.

Bio- Tech companies worked in gene editing. It wasn't such a secret. This day was turning out to be peach.

****

Stiles walked into Derek’s office to see the other man deep in concentration with his eyes upon his laptop.

“You are late.” Derek's green eyes met Stiles' brown ones.

Stiles glanced down at his wristwatch, “Only by two minutes. Mr. Boyd wanted to brief me on the upcoming launch of the new division he stated you are starting.”

Derek moved from his desk and narrowed his eyes down at Stiles' attire.

Stiles had never felt more judged and exposed. The Hales had seemed to berate his outfits from day one. He glanced at Derek's attire and noticed the other man dressed up for the occasion in a double-breasted teal suit worn with brown leather double-strap loafers that matched with his periwinkle tie.

Stiles cleared his throat prompting Derek's eyes to rest on his face. He watched as the other man combed his fingers through his silky black hair before opening his lips.

“I think people are confused about who you work for.” Derek sounded.

“He did hire me.”

Derek shot Stiles a glare.

Stiles was always smart with his mouth. But it never served to be an issue for him before. Well, that was before he met Derek Hale, who had seemed to be a man who liked to be in control.

Derek hummed with a smirk as he approached Stiles, “The launch of my bio- plastics division will happen next month. Now we are in phase one. I have hired a few tech geniuses and I am working on a few algorithms before the opening."

“You were a genius yourself weren’t you?” Stiles grinned.

Derk stopped about three feet from where Stiles was standing and growled. “Was that meant to be an insult?”

Stiles saw Derek's eyes turn dark and shook his head and loosened his jaw. “No...I... just...”

Derek's stonecold demeanor crumbled, “I thought I was the one who you were supposed to bring to his knees.”

Stiles’ eyes widened in surprise.

“I will be in the lab most of the day. You will be joining me.” Derek stood before Stiles and removed Stiles' messenger bag from across his chest.

At that moment Stiles could have sworn his breath hitched as he felt Derek's fingers touch his chest.

Stiles shook his head, “That is not really a part of my job description.”

“That is an order,” Derek replied pulling Stiles along with him.

  
****

Stiles entered the lab behind Derek blinking uncontrollably as his eyes adjusted to the harsh LED lighting. The lab was huge. Probably taking up about two floors of the building. It was probably the most advanced lab he has ever seen. After being instructed to put on a lab coat and goggles by two lab assistants. Stiles ventured further into the lab where he spied portraits hanging upon the walls. He saw Derek followed by his mother Talia Hale, Vernon Boyd and, a Laura Hale who was the VP of Bioenergy. Stiles hadn’t seen her yet, but this was only his second day. He was sure to meet Laura sooner or later.

Derek was met by a man wearing a long white lab coat over a button-down stripe shirt, navy trousers and a tie. Brown curls sat upon his head as he wore a smile upon his handsome face. “Good Morning, Mr. Hale.”

Derek motioned for Stiles to stand by his side. He then turned to face the man whose name was Isaac by his name tag.

“We are almost underway. The serum we used to produce the test plastics seemed to hold up against high temperatures.” Isaac replied. He was a bit mousey but very attractive. Stiles was in a committed relationship, but he still had eyes.

“Excellent,” Derek replied before walking further into the lab.

Stiles followed along matching Derek’s steps not wanting to fall behind. He noticed the lab techs all assembled in a section of the lab that had test tubes and stopped his feet when Derek did.

Derek motioned to his lab staff members, “Today marks the start of phases one.” Stiles heard the people around him clap.

“This is Stiles. He will be accompanying me in the lab today and every day further. He is to be in the lab upon my instruction. He is here for press purposes. You will not at any time assume that Stiles is working in the lab. He is not a part of the lab’s team. He is a part of mine. Do I make myself clear?”

Stiles’ eyes widened as Derek stated that Stiles was a part of his team. He didn’t know how to respond to that. As the chorus of ‘yes sirs’ surrounded him, his eyes moved to spy a brunette who was smirking towards him. Stiles glanced over his shoulders to see if there was someone else behind him. No, the lady was looking right at him. He swallowed turning his eyes away from hers to stare at Derek’s side profile. He found his mind drifting as Derek’s muscles in his jaw flexed.

“Stiles!”

Stiles shook out of his daydream, “Yes sir.”

The room snickered.

Derek sighed, “Any questions for the team?”

“Um...well...” The sound of an alarm rang forth in his ears.

At that time that lab staff had disbursed to their respective stations.

Derek called out to the man from before, “Isaac. I hope that means good news?”

Isaac ran to Derek’s side, “Sir, it seems like we have a situation in the other lab.”

“What other lab?” Stiles peeped over Derek’s shoulder.

Isaac’s eyes met Stiles’ eyes before they turned back to meet Derek's.

Derek turned to Stiles, “Wait here.” He followed Isaac out of the lab.

When Stiles turned on his heels, he was met with the lady from earlier who was staring at him, “Hey, I um...gay. Sorry I am not interested.”

The lady burst into laughter.

“Rude.” Stiles scoffed.

“So, you are to tame the monster.” She hummed as she circled him, “You seem like his type. Although....” She picked at his styled hair.

“Ouch.” Stiles swatted her hands away.

“My name is Erica Boyd.” She smiled brightly.

“You must be...”

“Vernon’s wife.” She beamed, “Heard what you did for Derek yesterday. That was impressive.”

“So, people have been telling me.” Stiles narrowed his eyes down at her.

“Let me show you around.” She grabbed his hand and took him around the lab.

“But Derek.”

“You will be fine on your own.”

****

Derek entered the genetics lab that was on one of the top floors of his building. It was secluded and only a few people whom Derek had trusted worked in the lab. Derek had entered through large bullet-proof frosted double glass doors before entering into what he called the 'cockpit'.

The cockpit was encircled by glass doors that separated it from the freezer area where Derek kept his pods. 

"Tell me something good Lahey."

There were five other persons in the room working diligently upon the touch screen monitors before them not making a sound.

Isaac turned Derek's attention to a large monitor that sat on the other side of the cockpit.

"What am I looking at?" Derek studied the screen before him.

Isaac pointed at the information on the screen with a pointer pen. “Based on this analysis done a few minutes ago, her levels have jumped significantly since yesterday, Derek."

"Why?" Derek turned his eyes to Isaac.

"The serum didn't work." Isaac swallowed.

Derek exhaled with slumped shoulders.

Isaac spoke up, "The serum worked for your dad but not for Laura."

"Yeah, I get that." Derek shouted.

Issac pinned his lips.

Derek paced the floor while five other pairs of eyes studied his every move. "Okay, let me in there." He instructed Isaac.

Isaac turned to one of his assistants who were sitting in front of a monitor, "Do it."

As the glass door to the freezer area was being opened for him Derek prepared himself for what came next.

Isaac followed Derek into the freezer, "We placed her in row one."

Derek turned to his left and saw the pod laying horizontal before his eyes. He taped on the small touchscreen monitor that stood by her pod and started to speak. "Update."

"We did an FBC and a BNP test a few hours ago. Both came back negative."

"Levels are now at a 10% decline since that test. I need better results than this." Derek started to rack his brain to devise a successful hypothesis.

Isaac thought long and hard before uttering, "Well we have one last option to bring up her Hematocrit levels."

"What's that?" Derek met Isaac's eyes.

"Protein injections." He did not sound as optimistic as he needed to be.

Derek was expecting more from the genius that stood before him but he needed a solution fast because Laura was crashing.

"Let's try it."

Isaac raced from Derek's side to prep for the procedure.

Derek glanced down at Laura who lay in the frozen pod and knew he only had one shot at this.

****

Stiles sat down in what had appeared to be the breakroom. Everything was so clean and white. It was like he had walked into the matrix.

"So how long have you worked here?" He started a conversation sitting on a steel chair behind a steel table. There were a few lab staff members sitting down in the corners of the room sipping coffee.

"About three years." Erica joined him at the table.

Stiles nodded.

Erica narrowed her eyes towards Stiles, "You have another question."

Stiles blinked towards Erica with pinned lips.

"Fine." Erica folded her hands in her lap and met Stiles' stare.

Stiles was the first to crack. "Fine. What is this other lab?"

Erica's face turned to stone as Stiles asked his question. "I think it is time for me to get back to work now."

Stiles watched the other woman leave remembering the face she made when he had asked the question. This job was going to be interesting.

****

“What's the reading?” Derek studied the tablet that he had within his hands as he shouted out to Isaac who stood on the other side of the room.

“Hematocrit levels are raising! But I am still monitoring the LDH levels!” Isaac sounded from his work station.

Derek's eyes widened as the levels dropped again. "What is happening?"

Isaac ran from his station to Derek's side, "Levels are dropping again."

"Get it done!" Derek barked. "Have we tried the new B-serum?"

Isaac eyes jumped, "The B-serum is still in its testing phase we haven't tried it as yet."

"Don't you think this is a better time than any to test it." "What if it...fails?" Isaac swallows.

"Then you better not fail or you will be looking at the unemployment line tomorrow Lahey," Derek replied in a condescending manner.

"Yes sir." Isaac jumped.

Derek glanced down at his wristwatch with a groan, "I have to return to the other lab. When I get back I expect better results." He replied before leaving the lab.

****

After about an hour of being shown around the lab once more, by another member of Derek's lab team, Stiles had thought that Derek had ditched him. He was lucky he had his phone on him and was able to complete some items off his checklist as he sat down in the breakroom. He was about to leave the lab when he saw Derek walking towards him with stonecold features.

“It is about time.” Stiles breathed.

“Not having fun?” Derek replied coldly.

Stiles had no idea what had happened in the ‘other’ lab, but Derek’s posture was now stiff. It made Stiles uneasy.

“I think I have learned enough for one day.”

“Good. Take the rest of the day off.”

“But we haven't even discussed the objectives for my job or gone over my checklist.” Stiles started.

“Take the rest of the day off. We will discuss it tomorrow,” Derek replied without expression.

Stiles opened his lips to argue but then quickly changed his mind because he wasn't ready for another counter-attack by Derek.

“Sure.” Stiles was left dumbfounded.

****

“You’re home early.” Lydia greeted Stiles from the kitchen as he walked in.

"So are you." Stiles kicked a box out of his path before settling on the sectional.

"Just came home for lunch." Lydia admitted, "I got a few meetings later so I won't be home until later on tonight."

“He sighed, “Today was...interesting.” He removed his messenger bag from across his chest.

“How so?” She was making noise with the pots and pans.

“The day ended before I could get any work done with Derek. It all went to hell when he got called away on some sort of super-secret mission and poof, back where we started.”

“Which is?”

“Nowhere.” Stiles groaned, "This isn't going to be easy is it?"

“Does it ever?” Lydia questioned.

“Hale Tech seems to have some secrets. How can I help these people if they won’t let me in on what is going on?”

“It has only been your second day.”

“Yes, but other companies divulge more in the first hour than the Hales have done in these two days. All they had done is berate my outfits and rewrite my job portfolio. I just don’t know if this is worth it. I said something this morning and it raised some red flags for me.”

“Which was?”

“Apparently Derek is working on something top-secret and I can’t know about it. But they want me to protect his image so that the board wouldn’t be forced to kick him out on his ass.”

“Sounds easy enough.” Lydia poured them both a glass of wine before joining Stiles on the sectional. It was not top-shelf but it was good enough.

“I don’t know. It seems like a shot in the dark. Why am I doing this?” Stiles accepted a glass and looked Lydia in the eyes needing an answer.

“Because this job will help pay our rent along with expenses for the next two months?” Lydia sipped her wine while taking a seat next to him.

Stiles nodded, “That is true.”

“Besides, if you want them to tell you their secrets, then get them to trust you enough to be the one they tell those secrets to. I’ve seen Derek. He has a sweet tooth.”

Stiles was now the one confused. “What does that mean?”

Lydia knocked her shoulder with Stiles, “You are the sweet.”

“No.” Stiles shook his head before placing his glass to his head.

“Come on.”

“I am with Theo.”

Lydia winced, “Only barely.”

"Hey!”

“Okay, don't take this the wrong way. But if you think this secret that the Hales are keeping is going to hinder you from doing your job then take some measures to get it out of them. If not, then let it go. Do the job you were sent to do and forget about it.”

Stiles allowed her words to sink in pondering on what his next move should be.


	4. The Secrets that Lie Beneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris works from the basement. 
> 
> Scott overhears some secrets about Hale Tech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Scott's POV.
> 
> Thanks for your likes, comments and reviews. I always give my readers shoutouts :D. Stay tuned.

Scott got up routinely every morning. At about 6 a.m, the bouncer from the neighbourhood nightclub downstairs would usually throw out the local drunks after closing. Why settle for an alarm clock when he had his own personal wakeup call?

Scott lived in Brooklyn in a studio apartment above a racy nightclub. This particular morning he was awoken at 5 a.m.. He opened his eyes and stared at his spinning ceiling fan. Groaning he got up and completed a few push-ups and crunches before turning to his laptop which sat on his small coffee table by his futon. The smell of old Chinese food and stale coffee filled his senses as he started organizing his calendar for the new day. He opened an email from Stiles approving his contract with the Argents and went on to make a checklist and objectives for his first week working his new assignment. He was doing exactly what Stiles had taught him. Wanting to impress his boss he was going to use the techniques and skills that Stiles taught him. He would make the roster again solo. He was sure of it after this job. He spied an email from Stiles addressed to everyone at BCS concerning his job with Hale Tech. They were at the top of the food chain in the Biotech world. Scott was impressed that Stiles had landed such a big whale.

After about an hour of working, Scott took a shower and pulled a red overall sweater over his head that he matched with taupe pleated trousers and a black blazer. He slipped his feet in some leather loafers before leaving his apartment with his messenger bag across his chest. Scott walked two blocks before taking the subway into the city. It would take him about half an hour to get to Argent Labs which would be right on time by his calculations.

****

Scott walked into the Argent building only to be stopped by Chris' assistant, Jill. He was introduced to her briefly during light introductions yesterday. He glanced down at the mousey assistant with wide eyes.

"Mr. Argent wants you to meet him in the basement." She adjusted her square frames upon her nose.

"Okay." Well that was new. Scott thought. Day two was already shaping out to be unpredictable by his records.

Scott followed her down the north elevator to the basement and his heart dropped. He didn't know what to expect until his eyes focused on the chrome-style lab that they had entered. He had heard stories of their lab being shut down months ago after the 'chemical accident' no one was talking about. He had heard that they had one of the best labs next to Hale Tech, yet this lab was dimly lit and half of the lab was in darkness. True, the lab looked like it occupied the whole floor of the basement, but there was red tape separating the dimly lit section of the lab from the side that was in darkness. Scott stepped out of the elevator timidly.

Jill spotted Chris and Gerard huddled in a corner together with their lab coats on and motioned for Scott to follow her as she approached them.

Scott followed as his eyes moved around at the lab rats that filled the space. There weren't many employees in attendance. He counted thirty people on his way in.

Chris turned to witness Scott's presence, "You're here."

"I am a bit confused. I was prepared to go over my checklist with you today, but it appears that I...." Scott's eyes jumped between Chris and his assistant.

Gerard stood between the group with a menacing stare.

Chris chuckled, "I have something more important for you to do."

"Name it." Scott smiled joyfully.

"I need you to work with my daughter Allison this week. Go over the checklist with her." Chris advised him.

"Why?" Scott narrowed his eyes at Chris.

"Well, as COO Allison is fully capable of handling all of the the operations of this company. You came in to help me operate. It's a perfect marriage."

Scott blushed at his choice of words. "Okay."

"Good."

Scott's eyes moved around the lab, "So, this is it huh?"

Gerard acknowledged Scott, "Nice to meet you. My name is Gerard."

"Scott McCall." He shook the older man's hand and felt the tight squeeze he gave his hand. He pulled away with a nervous chuckle, "Strong grip."

"So, he is the one who will help my son manage his failures." Gerard grinned.

Chris ignored his father's words.

"It is about time that someone comes in and teaches my son how to be a competitor in the game." Gerard breathed.

Scott was not following Gerard's words, so he only smiled and nodded.

"We had the biggest lab in all of New York." Gerard boasted.

"Second biggest," Chris added.

"I forgot how you love to be number two," Gerard growled. He turned to Scott, "Wonder why our lab has fallen apart?"

Scott nodded quickly wanting to know the secrets.

"My son here let Alexander Hale trick him into partnering up." He spat, "That Hales have ruined us, and my son here has done nothing."

Chris exhaled deeply before speaking, "That's enough." He turned to his assistant, "Get him situated in my office."

"Right away, sir." She left with a dumbfounded Scott trailing behind her.

When Chris witnessed the elevator ascending he turned to his father, "Not in front of him while he is here."

"He needs to know Chris." Gerard spoke freely, "Alexander Hale, is the reason why our research has been stalled for nine months. We could have been on top months ago if it wasn't due to our investors who have turned their backs on us." He turned his back to his son and grinned wickedly while mumbling under his breath, "They will all soon pay for siding with the Hales."

Chris narrowed his eyes at his father, "What was that?"

Gerard turned to face his son, "I just couldn't look at you for a minute there."

"Listen, this serum will be a breakthrough in science. The Hale's tampered with our research the last time which nearly killed people. This time we will show the world we've got what it takes to saves lives. The last time Alexander was able to taint my research because my serum was able to absorb the bad cells. Now I've learned from past mistakes." Chris grinned.

Gerard faked a smile.

Chris walked away from his dad and went on the other end of the lab where he was working at his computer station alone. He was working on something big. He couldn't handle any more failures. This had to work. His reputation and the reputation of his company depended upon it.

Gerard turned on his heels and entered the dark section of the lab. The dark section of the lab was shut down by authorities nine months ago after Argent's 'chemical spill'. Gerard entered his old lab where his research was still being held. He turned on a light that was blinking dimly above him. After a few moments later there came chatter behind his back, "It is about damn time."

One scientist rang out, "Chris' serum is combating our tests. It is unhackable."

"Try harder!" Gerard shouted at the five brains that now stood before him. "The last time we succeeded but the Hale's stepped in. We will not be defeated a second time. Chris' work will never see the light of day. Our research is not about, saving people." He mocked his son's work. "It's about having the upper hand in healthcare, the environment, and the government." He continued. "This government will pay top dollar for a vaccine after the serum we release kills millions. And it will kill millions. Our company will be on top. Now, that's good business." He boosts.

"Yes sir." The brains replied succinctly.

"Now get it done. And no more fuck ups!" He growled before taking his leave.

****

Scott exited the elevator when he arrived at the executive floor and couldn't stop replaying the conversation he had with Chris and Gerard in the basement. His mind was then turned away from his thoughts when he spied Allison before them, standing outside her father's office showcasing her long legs in a pencil skirt and six-inch heels.

Allison looked over her shoulder at Scott and beamed, "You ready to work?"

"I am...." The words fell from his lips loosely, "Yeah."

Allison chuckled. She entered the office with Scott following her closely on her heels.

"So." Scott started, "I saw the lab."

Allison winced, "It was much more impressive when it was fully functional." She settled behind her father's desk.

Scott nodded, "The chemical spill."

Allison laughed, "Oh, yeah. That's what we were told to say about what happened."

Scott's features showed that he was perplexed. He slowly removed his messenger bag and stilled his steps while he watched her organize her father's desk.

"It's nothing really. My father made a serum that was supposed to cure cancer and other chronic diseases."

"So what happened?" He took a seat opposite the desk that Allison was now sitting behind.

Allison narrowed her eyes down at him, "Is this on your schedule for today?"

"Actually." Scott pulled out his laptop and balanced it on his lap, "I have a checklist and objectives that I want us to get through today."

"Shoot." She signed into her father's computer only to get a news alert as soon as she did. "It looks like Derek Hale's interview just dropped." Allison chuckled, "Looks like they pulled the one from yesterday when he admitted to fucking men." She growled in disgust.

Scott hummed, "Yeah, Stiles is good at his job."

"Mr. Stillinski is quite impressive."

Scott felt insecure for a second before adding, "Well, he has been doing this longer."

Allison shook her head, "Two years? Please that's not a long time. Wonder how he really got started? It says that he made some good investments, and got his start working for some tech giants. It doesn't say who they are." She met his eyes and continued, "I guess we can't all be that lucky." She pressed.

"So..." He tried to steer the conversation in another direction, "About my objectives for the week."

"Sure."

Scott found himself sighing in relief before sharing with her his plans of action.

****

At lunch, Scott made his way to the cafeteria which resembled a large test kitchen from his favorite Food Magazine Bon Appetite. It appeared that Argent Labs gave their employees access to some of the best celebrity chefs in the city. He took a seat at a steel table and could not help but incline his ears to what was being said over his shoulders between five men in lab coats.

"Looks like Derek Hale got someone to help him with his image." Was one snide remark.

Another laughed, "After what he put our company through he should be praying to the biotech gods that his company is still number one."

"How are they still number one with all of the underhanded things that they do?" One asked.

"Shhh..." Another exclaimed, "You know by law we are not allowed to talk about what happened."

"Please," The one from before added, "Everyone knows that Hale Tech is a wasteland and they aren't making money like we are. Fucking pricks. Their success is an amalgamation of the lies they fed to the press about us."

"That's true. I mean why would you claim we are the bad guys and then retract your statements?"

"Exactly."

They all sounded in agreement.

Scott exhaled deeply not knowing what to think of the information he had just heard.

****

Scott returned to the office to spy Allison working diligently upon her father's computer. He wanted to ask her about what he had heard but didn't want to pry. He felt like everyone around him had known something that he didn't. This was like how he would feel out of the loop at work when everyone else was getting the big jobs that he wasn't. Rather, he was working small accounts for small startups wishing to land the big whale. Now he had the chance. He had to find out more information and then feed it to Stiles. If Hale Tech was as bad as those men said they were then Scott needed to know more.

"Hey." Allison looked up from the screen, "Something wrong?"

Scott shook his head, "No." He lied, "This place is a maze."

Allison chuckled, "That's the one thing we got to keep."

"Got to keep?"

"When everything went to shit nine months ago. At least we got to keep the building. My dad owns it. The one thing he doesn't owe anyone for. Built it himself."

"But the lab?"

"Legal Issues." Allison shrugged.

"Oh." He studied his leather loafers.

Allison knew he was curious but she didn't push him. She would ease the truth to him in conversations when she could. She needed to be smart about this and not release the guns right out the gate. "My dad will be in the lab all day. I've got something I need you to look at."

Scott approached her at the desk, "What is it?"

****

Chris stretched from his station and turned over his shoulder to witness his father standing idle at a monitor, "What's going on?"

"Nothing really," Gerard added.

"I am going to call it a day." He admitted, "Tell Allison I left if she is looking for me."

"Will do." He waved with menacing eyes watching his son leave the basement. He went to Chris' work station and turned on his computer. He tried to pull up the last copy of his son's work and found it nowhere on his computer. He growled, "Son of a bitch."

****

Chris rode the elevator to the lobby with the SD card of his work securely in his pocket. He exited the lobby and entered the backseat of the BMW that was waiting for him on the sidewalk. His vision was pulled to the big screen monitor that had Derek Hale's face plastered upon it across the street, before playing a clip of his latest interview. Chris entered the backseat and groaned in frustration before being driven away.


	5. "Did he just call me a boytoy?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets an opportunity that he can not refuse.

When natural light started to peek under Stiles' white wooden blinds in his bedroom he groaned from his bed and squinted his eyes open. He had spent most of the night drinking wine alone and watching sappy romantic comedies on the flat screen that he was forced to set up alone. The TV was in a marked box by his front door ready to be used. He pried it open and set it upon their coffee table. He watched Netflix for the remainder of the night until Lydia returned home to join him. Stiles' cell phone beeping nudged him awake. He removed it from the side table next to his bed and hissed at the bright light.

Adjusting his eyes to glance at the time Stiles jumped from the bed, "Shit." He stumbled out of bed falling on his face when his legs got tangled in his sheets, "Motherfucker!" He yelled.

****

Today was not starting out to be a great day for Stiles. He had woken up an hour later than he normally does, and he was now sitting in the backseat of an UBER in traffic emailing Derek the objectives and checklist that he expected them to work through during the first week of his assignment. This was already turning out to be the worst day ever.

When he pulled up to the Hale Tech building his heart was beating faster than he could catch his breath. Yesterday, he felt like he had been tossed out on his ass. He didn't know what surprises today would bring.

Racing into the building, Stiles entered the elevator only to bump into another man whose papers went flying all over the elevator's floor. The elevator closed and Stiles sighed after the disaster knowing it was too late now to make a run for it.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Stiles bent down on his knees to retrieve the fallen papers.

"It's fine really." The voice sounded.

Stiles got up from his knees and glanced at the shorter man and his cheeks immediately flushed with embarrassment.

"You must be Stiles." Danny arched his brow.

Stiles handed the other man the papers he had picked up and turned his eyes away. The other man was gorgeous. It had appeared that only models worked for Hale Tech. Retired models. Dusting off the dirt from his trousers, Stiles could feel the heat of the other man's glance upon him.

"My name is Danny." The voice spoke again.

Stiles nodded, "I remembered." He found himself glancing down into brown eyes and smiling, "I mean. Yes, it is." He had only seen the guy in the low-light of the club the other night. Seeing him in daylight was unnerving.

"You working with Derek right?"

"Yes." Stiles could picture himself only uttering that word for the rest of his life.

Danny hummed as his lips turned up into a wide smile and his eyes beamed.

"What is that look for?" Stiles furrowed his brow.

"Well, Derek speaks highly of you."

Stiles' eyes widened in surprise, "He speaks highly of me?"

Danny nodded with a giggle, "Why are you acting so surprised?"

"Well, my first day here was okay, but then he allowed me to leave early yesterday without getting any work done, so yes I didn't think my job here was going well."

"Derek is a hard-ass. I should know."

"A..and w...hhy should you um kkn...know that?" Stiles stammered as he blinked uncontrollably.

"Derek and I are cousins. But we grew up like brothers." Danny hummed, "Don't worry, he has made it perfectly clear that you are off-limits." Danny replied before leaving the elevator when the elevator stopped on his floor.

There was about a ten-second delay in Stiles' reaction. It had appeared that he was whiplashed. He didn't know how to respond after that. The elevator closed on him once again and he was able to see his reflection in the closed elevator double doors. After two days of his outfits being judged he had decided to wear a bold suit. It was a rust-colored two button slim fit suit with checkered tan boxes on the coat and trousers. He knew the choice would probably get him kicked out especially when he married the suit with a white buttoned-up shirt and a tan tie. Stiles was preparing for the worst.

****

Stiles found Derek's office door opened as he did since his first day at Hale Tech. He stepped in only to see the other man sitting on his desk facing the door.

Derek met Stiles' eyes before his eyes traveled down to the suit Stiles wore.

Stiles swallowed before witnessing Derek's lips curl into a slight smirk before meeting his eyes again. "I know. I am late."

Derek glanced down at his wristwatch which Stiles could have sworn he heard ticking from where he stood at the door. "You are right on time."

Stiles watched as Derek stood to his feet. Today the other man's mood seemed different. Derek was not wearing a suit. A black overall sweater graced those big broad muscular shoulders. Black tuxedo pants showcased those muscular thighs and his footsteps were lighter in black lace-up sneakers with white trimmed soles.

"What is it?" Derek questioned as he caught Stiles checking him out, "Like what you see?"

Stiles blushed without realizing it which brought a wicked grin to Derek's face. He soon caught his composure and replied, "You seem to be under-dressed today."

"That is because I was working in the lab all morning." Derek sat behind his desk.

Stiles glanced at his wrist-watch, "It is only 8 am."

"Exactly. I have been working all morning." Derek clapped his hands together as he spoke, "I read your email."

Stiles walked further into the room adjusting his messenger bag, that laid across his chest, for the first time feeling its weight across his shoulders.

"I made some changes."

"What changes?" Stiles removed the bag from his body when he approached Derek's desk sitting before him.

"A few of your objectives will not be happening," Derek replied sternly.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek before softening them, not wanting to challenge the other man.

"I have made changes to your checklist as well. And considering that you are a concierge service, I expect each objective to be fulfilled." Derek stared into Stiles' eyes intently with a wicked grin.

Stiles did not like the smoldering look Derek was giving him. He pulled out his cell phone from his messenger bag and read the email that Derek had sent. His eyes turned to Derek, "I was not paid to do that."

"I don't think you have been paid yet, have you?" Derek's eyes quirked.

"Mrs. Hale and Mr. Boyd...." Stiles started.

"Please lose the formalities." Derek advised. "Besides you work for me. You will do all the duties I have listed." Derek hummed, "Now, have you heard about Bien Laboratories?”

Stiles blinked up at Derek, “Sure. They are the biggest Bio-Tech Lab in the Atlantic.”

“The first item on our new checklist today is this. I need you to set up a meeting for me with their CEO.”

Stiles shook his head, “These new objectives and checklist are for assistant duties. I am not your assistant Derek. I am only here to clean up your image and the company’s image.”

Derek scowled.

Stiles swallowed.

Derek grinned.

Stiles' eyes widened remembering that this was just how murders began.

“Are we going to have this conversation again?” Derek huffed, “You work for me.”

“I am not assigned to help you with your CEO duties Mr. Hale,” Stiles replied bluntly.

Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles, “Then what are you doing here today?”

This was what Stiles had dreaded, "Can we just go over my original objectives and checklist?"

Derek only blinked at the other man.

"If you really did review my checklist and objectives you would have seen that Bien Labs was on my list."

Derek didn't say a word.

Stiles continued, "When I worked with my last Tech giant I made good friends with Alan. We agreed to work again in the future." He motioned to Derek, "Number five on my checklist for later this week is to set up a press meeting with you and Alan Deaton. I had even arranged for the meeting to be recorded in Labs International Magazine."

"Then what are you waiting for? Make it happen." Derek replied.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at the man. This had been a test that he hadn't known if he had passed. "Did you read my checklist?"

"I did." Derek stood to his feet, "I saw the name and thought I should mention it. I wanted to see if you were going to fold under pressure or if you would fight me on it."

Stiles found himself rolling his eyes.

"I want Alan here by this afternoon." Derek moved his feet towards his office door. He stopped and glanced over his shoulders at Stiles, "And Stiles, get me a suit for that meeting." He replied before leaving Stiles alone in his office.

"I am not your..." He sounded before pinning his lips after the man had left, "Great, how am I supposed to find him a suit?"

****

Derek walked into Boyd's office unannounced to spy the other man's head in files. "Working hard?"

Boyd closed the files and glanced up at Derek, "How's it going?"

Derek shrugged, "He is a piece of work."

"I don't know whether to rejoice or start making some calls now."

Derek sat before Boyd with a chuckle, "Whose idea was it to get me a hooker?"

"Your mom's." Boyd laughed, "He is not a hooker."

Derek only hummed. 

"So how is he doing?"

"Still testing him. I will know after today if I want to keep him or force you and mom to replace him with a newer model." Derek patronized him.

Boyd laughed.

"Let's see how he passes his first assignment. He claims to know Deaton. I saw his name on his checklist so this will be interesting."

"You're meeting Deaton in that?" Boyd questioned with scruntiny in his eyes.

"No, told him to get me a suit."

"You really want him to fall on his ass don't you?"

Derek shrugged, "He accepted the challenge so all I am doing is putting him to the test."

"So are you going to hide out here until you think he is done?" Boyd got back to his file.

"Yeah, can't really go to the lab right now."

Boyd met Derek's eyes in question, "Why? What's up?"

"Laura is stable. For now. The B-serum worked even though it is in its test phase right now. I was working with Isaac all morning. He is still working on some other tests. We've got to get her to wake up."

"She will."

Derek sighed, "So in the main time. I am busying myself."

"By torturing Stiles?"

"No better way."

****

Stiles had spent the better part of the morning perched up on Derek's loveseat that sat in the corner of his office a few feet away from his bar. He had sworn Derek had just gotten it delivered yesterday, since he had not noticed it before. He had already gotten the meeting set up and was sending a few emails to Talia and Boyd about his progress this morning. He was also writing a script for the meeting, not wanting Derek to go off the rails.

"You are still here." Derek walked into his office surprised. "Got my suit?"

Stiles glanced at Derek, "Do you know how hard it was to get you a suit?"

"Just get one from my penthouse."

"I don't know where your..." Stiles sounded, "I asked Talia for assistance. Your suit should be here any minute now."

"Great." Derek winked .

****

Stiles brushed the hairs from Derek’s suit as they stood in Derek’s office. Talia had an emerald suit delivered for Derek which Stiles thought really brought out the green in Derek's eyes. The suit was breathtaking.

Derek rehearsed the script that Stiles had him rehearse, “We plan to enter-”

“What is it?” Stiles glanced into the other man's eyes in question.

“Why can’t I use my own words?”

“The last time you tried that you were nearly fired,” Stiles stated matter-of-factly.

Derek growled, “That reporter needs to be fired for flirting with me.”

“No argument needed.” Stiles finished his task before sitting down. “So, when the cameras are on just don’t do anything questionable.”

“What do you mean questionable?” Derek took a seat behind his desk.

“Don’t say anything stupid.” Stiles replied bluntly, “You will be talking about the first phase of your new division here at Hale Tech with the CEO of Bien Labs. Possibly mention how you want to collaborate on a few projects. Their endorsements will be really good press for Hale Tech.”

Derek arched his brow, “I thought you weren’t supposed to help me with my CEO duties?”

Stiles lost a taste for words. This was a really hard task for him when this was a part of the job. He straightened his tie before uttering, “It will be good press. I am thinking about the press.”

“While still thinking about saving my company if this division goes south.” Derek studied Stiles’ uneasy posture. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell.” Derek winked at him.

That smothering look Derek gave him after he winked at him made Stiles turn to mush before he regained his senses and spoke up once more, “After you have discussed the different phases of this division and the final outcome. We’ve got...” He glanced at his wristwatch, “About five minutes before the camera crew is expected to arrive. Are you ready?”

Derek glanced into the brown eyes before him, “Sure I am.”

“Good.” Stiles got up from his seat. “You will do great.”

****

He was not doing great.

Derek went completely off-script. Instead of talking about the bio-plastics division, Derek was talking with the CEO about their summer together parasailing down in the Greek Isles. Stiles had to stop the tape.

“That’s enough.” Stiles motioned to the cameraman. “Cut.”

The CEO of Bien Labs, Alan Deaton turned to Stiles in question, “What’s the problem?”

“Alan." Stiles replied softly with a smile, "Did you not get the script I sent to you?”

“He has a thing for scripts.” Derek groaned.

“They are effective,” Stiles replied. “Okay, this is fine. This was only a test run. We’ve got more tape. From the top.” He replied trying to control his nerves. Thank God the reporter was running late and was not here as yet.

“Sorry I am late.”

He stood corrected. She had walked through the door ready to interview the two men.

“This is going to be a disaster,” Stiles uttered. He motioned for the reporter to come near, “Can I have a minute with both of them please?”

“Sure but make it quick. If I don’t start this interview now, I will be completely off schedule. We only have one shot at this.”

“Perfect,” Stiles stated behind clenched teeth. He walked towards Derek and Deaton and huffed, “Stay on the script. We’ve got one shot at this.”

Deaton noticed Stiles’ flushed face, “Is he always like this?”

“I basically have to do what he says or else I am placed in timeout.” Derek mocked Stiles.

“Harsh.” Deaton teased.

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Just stay on script.”

****

Stiles found himself walking on the sidewalk outside of Hale Tech to get some fresh air. The streets were busy and the sidewalk jammed. He basically had to push his way through the traffic to get to a nearby coffee cart. He was just going to grab a cup of coffee. Derek did as he was told so the interview didn’t go off the rails. The ringing of his cell phone pulled his attention.

“Hello.” He answered it.

_“Where are you?” Derek asked._

“I am getting some fresh air. Why?”

_“Need you in the lab, Asap.”_

“Am I not entitled to a break?”

_“Yes.”_

“Okay, I wish to take it now.” Stiles made his way to the cart and stood in queue.

_“No, you are on the clock. Meet me in the lab in ten.”_

Stiles groaned as he ended his call.

****

Stiles entered the lab to see Derek surrounded by suited officials with serious looks on their faces. They must have been members of the board. Stiles straightened his shoulders and approached Derek’s side.

“Ah, there you are.” Derek’s tone was light.

A few members made room for Stiles to stand beside Derek.

“So, you are the guy who is going to make Derek look good.” One member chirped. He was an older gentleman with salt and pepper hair. His eyes were icy blue and his skin pale. He looked mysterious as well as dangerous.

Derek replied behind clenched teeth, “No one makes me look good.”

Another member spoke, “How do you project our profits for next quarter to look after the launch of bio-plastics?”

The question was directed at Stiles, but Stiles knew he couldn’t answer it. He had briefly calculated the numbers against his better judgment, but he wasn’t going to reveal that. This must be another test. Talia and Boyd were clear to him from day one. He was not about to lose this big whale.

The member glanced at Stiles who remained stoic before turning to Derek, “Is he mute?”

“No, he just doesn’t like dumb questions.”

Stiles found himself smiling at Derek’s answer.

“We have been over this before.” Derek spun around so that he could see all of the board members, “We went over the numbers and have seen our profits. It is just a matter of trust that I am asking from the board.”

Stiles' eyes wondered around at the members gathered and spied the member from earlier who spoke up. He was the only member with a name tag that read, ‘Acting Chairman’.

“Your father saved you Derek, but he is not here.” 

Derek glared towards the man, “He will be.”

“Nine months is a long time to be absent without contact. We control everything now. And if this project of yours doesn’t spike our profit margin, you and your little boytoy over here will be fired.” He replied before motioning to the other members to leave.

Stiles’ mouth stood agape before asking, “Did he just call me a boytoy?”

Derek clenched his fists at his sides.

“What was that about?”

“They have been wanting me out a long time ago. They believe someone of their choosing would be better. But this is Hale Tech. We built this damnit!” Derek shouted.

Those in the labs squeaked over Derek's outbursts. That was the first time Stiles had acknowledged that anyone else was present.

Stiles tried to calm down the man before him, “Okay, let’s just breathe and take a break.”

The lab staff continued their rounds and made themselves scarce. Derek’s eyes met Stiles in wonder. “Answer the question.”

“What question?”

“The question you were asked a minute ago.”

Stiles shook his head, “Derek I don’t think.”

“Answer it,” Derek demanded.

Stiles found himself swooning over Derek's aggression before repeating.

“It’s simple. With the world removing plastics from the environment they need a clean resourceful way to destroy it. With this new division, you are committed to making innovations that other companies aren’t doing. So, a spike of forty percent after the first quarter with thirty percent residuals is what I see. I read the projections for the division and it is genius Derek.” He could have sworn he saw Derek’s eyes soften as he whispered a ‘thank you’ from his lips.

“I won’t tell if you won’t.” Derek had a mischievous glint in his beautiful green eyes.

“I don’t understand what you are implying?” Stiles' eyes widened.

“Every assistant I ever had was not as knowledgeable as you are. Yes, they could organize a calendar and knew my coffee and lunch orders, but I need someone who knows my business.”

“But I...” Stiles was at a loss for words.

“What we are working on will change history.” Derek continued, “I need you to run my chair for me while I am busy in the labs.”

“You said lab with an ‘s’ meaning plural.” Stiles pointed out. He knew he shouldn't bring it up and that Lydia advised him to keep his nose out of it but he couldn't take it anymore. What were the Hales hiding?

Derek stared at Stiles.

The stare down made Stiles flinch. He was the first to look away.

“Answer.” Derek loved to bark out commands.

“But if I...”

“Leave my mother and Boyd to me. You are competent. I read your file. You can handle it. I need you to run my chair while I am working. Can you handle that?” The question was delivered in a way that demanded an answer immediately.

“But what about the press?”

"You showed me how capable you are,” Derek smirked.

“It’s only been three days.”

“What do you say?”

This was what Stiles had wanted. It was his job. Was he in the market for negotiating because if so that would mean his fee would increase.

“On one condition.”

“Done.” Derek nodded.

"But you don’t know what I was about to say.”

“More money right?”

Stiles was read like an open book. He felt so exposed.

“Yes.”

“Like I said leave my mother and Boyd to me.” The left side of his lip curled into a small smile before he turned away, “Get to working.”

“But about that break?” Stiles called after him.

“I have emails that need answering,” Derek shouted back at him as he walked away.

Stiles groaned. “Perfect.”


	6. Bad Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Allison hit it off. Chris and Gerard bump heads over the serum. The Acting Chairman of Hale Tech pays Gerard a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter from Scott's POV.
> 
> How is everyone enjoying the new organization of the story for those who have read it before. And to those who are reading it for the first time, how's your experience been so far?

Scott had spent all night making a checklist and organizing the litany of duties that Allison had presented to him the day before. He knew that he wanted to make an impression on Stiles, but what he didn't expect was that working for a powerhouse like Argent Labs would be so much work. He had left the office a little after 7 p.m last night. He had no time to sleep, possibly only getting three hours this morning. He glanced at the digital clock that sat by his bed that read 3:05 a.m. He had awakened to scattered papers and his opened laptop upon his bed. The music downstairs was clouding his concentration. He had to prove himself and turn this company around. It was what Stiles would do. However, with the few hours of sleep he had gotten and the constant confusion he felt working at Argent Labs, he felt like he was drowning. Was this assignment worth it? Argent Labs is particularly falling apart from what he could see on the inside. What could he learn from Stiles to help these people?

He tossed the papers aside and searched for Derek's interview. He listened closely, watching Derek's body language, and listened intently to his answers. This was clearly Stiles' doing. Everyone was talking about Derek Hale and Hale Tech, since the interview. Stiles was a mastermind. Scott felt defeated, not wanting to phone his boss, but feeling like he needed some advice. He groaned in frustration not wanting to seem weak after only two days on the job. After a pep talk , he fell headfirst back into his work. He was going to impress Stiles with his work if it was the last thing he did.

~~~~

Scott took the subway with his hair neatly slicked back. He only owned one pair of leather loafers, not dressing up when he worked jobs. The Argents were the first Billionaire company he had the pleasure of working with. Stiles had told him to dress to impress with high-profile clients. He wore black tuxedo bottoms he paired with a checked red and white buttoned-down long sleeve shirt along with a taupe sports coat. He was trying his best to dress to impress with his limited options.

He walked a block to Argent Labs and found himself still blown away by the outside of the building. Entering the building he raced inside a closing elevator only slipping through the small opening. He heard a snicker over his shoulders. He turned on his heels to witness Allison standing upon black shinny pimps wearing a floral mini dress. He tried not to let his eyes remain glued to her legs. He simply coughed then looked away.

"Running a bit late?" She chirped.

Scott glanced down at his wristwatch, "By a few minutes." He rocked on his heels as the elevator began its ascent.

Allison nodded, "I came downstairs to meet you. I hadn't seen you so I was going to make my way to the office to ask Jill to call you."

Scott glanced over his shoulder at her with a smile, "If you wanted my number all you had to do was ask."

Allison arched her brow at him, "Oh, I can get your number if I wanted to."

"You could?" Scott smirked.

Allison met his eyes and only laughed, "Are you flirting with me, Mr. McCall?" Scott swallowed turning his eyes to focus on the ascending numbers.

Allison hummed. "Well if you weren't I'd be upset but if you were I'd say to try harder." She whispered in his ear when the elevator stopped on their floor and she walked past him.

Scott's mouth stood agape as his eyes traveled down to her legs. He quickly walked out of the elevator before it closed on him and entered Chris' office behind Allison.

~~~~

Chris had been sitting at his work station in his basement lab all morning, entering his building at 4 a.m. to work on his serum. This serum would help people like the first serum was supposed to do. His mind went back to what had happened almost a year ago before his serum was set to be released.

He had been working with genomes and cell cloning for many years, conducting research for the government and selling his breakthroughs to hospitals and foreign countries. He was on the top of his game. Then two years ago, when his father had returned after his departure seven years prior, Chris had discovered a way to cure chronic illnesses through his research. After a year, of testing his discovery, Chris started to create a serum. Ten months ago during human trials, something went wrong. His lab was shut down by the government, because it was discovered that his serum had been tainted. Chris was devastated. He had asked for the help of his father to find the culprit for his work being destroyed. All fingers pointed to Alexander Hale. Gerard begged his son to avenge his research. But Chris did nothing. He moaned the loss of his research and his close friend ever since.

Chris could still replay the words of his father telling him that _'because of his incompetence to act, his lab was shut down'._ Chris' lab and his company suffered because of this mishap. No one in the biotech world would ever believe someone tainted the work that Chris had the only access to.

His mind took him to a time when Alexander was in his lab.

_Alexander stood within the lab of Argent Labs and beamed down at the vile that was before him, encased in a glass capsule._

_Chris beamed, "It is my greatest accomplishment."_

_Alexander nodded, "You've always wanted to save the world, Chris." Alexander turned to him._

_"And now I get to do it." He placed an arm around Alexander's shoulder and steered him through the busy lab, "We have been competitors all of our lives haven't we?"_

_Alexander chuckled, "Since we were in the womb I figure."_

_Chris laughed, "I would have been born first if my mother didn't insist on crossing her legs."_

_Alexander entered the elevator with Chris beside him, "You always lie."_

_"I do not," Chris demanded as the elevator started to take off._

_Alexander only laughed it off._

_" How would you like to be apart of my human trials?" He noticed the other man was at a loss for words._

_"And be apart of your greatest discovery?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I'd love to. Laura has been bragging about your breakthrough serum ever since you showed her samples of your research."_

_"She has a great future in bio-genetics. I told her that. She helped me with a few of my algorithms. You've got a gem right there, Alexander."_

_Alexander narrowed his eyes at Chris, "Don't go getting any ideas trying to steal my daughter from Hale Tech."_

_"I wouldn't dear." Chris chuckled while exiting the elevator when it reached the lobby._

_Alexander only hummed while following behind Chris' heels towards his car._

Chris groaned at the memory by slamming his fist upon the desk of his work station before standing on his heels. He turned to witness a few lab rats glancing back at him before shouting, "What's the matter?"

They all blinked.

"Get back to work." He growled. With that, they all scattered.

~~~~

Gerard sat in his office that was on the other side of the dimly lit lab and studied a file before him. The file contained bits of his son's old research. He saw the signature of Laura Hale and his jaw tensed. His eyes searched the file trying to put the pieces of his son's research together so his lab rats could hack the serum once more before its release. He needed to be on top of the bio-tech world and this was going to make history.

He chuckled, "Argent Labs provides a cure for Bio-weapon that has entered the world." He could see the headline in every newspaper around the world. His name would be great.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door which prompted him to dispose of the file under his desk quickly before shouting, "Come in."

Chris entered with a yawn.

"Tired?" Gerard questioned as he noticed the bags under Chris' eyes.

"I have been at the lab all morning working."

"On the secret serum." Gerard mocked.

Chris' eyes shot at his father, "Don't be that way."

"I can when my own son keeps his research from me."

Chris took a seat in a steel chair that sat opposite his father's desk, "I can when the last time I let people in on my research, I got burned."

Gerard growled, "I am your father. I would never double-cross you like the Hales. When will you learn, son? You can always count on me." He forced a smile upon his lips as he shot his son a sinister glare.

Chris swallowed, "I am almost through."

"Good news." Gerard clapped, "The launch will be a success."

Chris winced.

"What?" Gerard asked.

"I've been thinking. Maybe we should not have a big launch."

"Why not?"

"Maybe just a few reporters..."

Gerard chuckled, "Running scared I see."

"No...I..."

"We have been bumped to number fifteen in the biotech world. Do you know how embarrassing that is?" Gerard stood to his feet, "Now you want to hide your research from the world which could possibly put us back on top because you fear of what will happen?" He growled down at his son, "Stop being a pussy son."

"I am not a pussy." Chris stood to his feet and met his father's glare.

"Where was this tenacity when Alexander Hale broke into your lab and tainted your serum huh? You gave your biggest competitor the keys to your research. You are to blame here Chris, not I."

"Listen if..."

"No...I went down with your sinking ship once. I will not do it again." Gerard barked, "Now get the fuck out of my office and don't return until you've grown some balls, son."

~~~~

After countless hours of working along with Allison, Scott took a break by standing on his heels and stretching.

With her fingers feverishly typing upon her father's keyboard, Allison's eyes moved to Scott's, "Need a break?"

"Need coffee," Scott exclaimed.

"One moment." Allison turned to her father's desk phone and pressed a bottom, "Jill, bring in two coffees please."

_"Right away Ms. Argent."_

Allison turned to Scott with a smile, "Happy?"

"Very." He nodded. Walking around the desk, Scott began to inspect the reports that were scattered upon Chris' desk, "What is all of this?"

Allison turned to witness what had Scott's attention, "My dad's research."

Scott hummed as he trained his eyes on a document.

Allison smirked when she saw Scott's eyes, "What is it?"

"Says here that Laura Hale helped Mr. Argent with the last serum." Scott blinked up at Allison, "What last serum?"

"It's just some old research." Allison lied, "Nothing to worry about."

Scott nodded, "So what else is there on the agenda?"

"Well...." Allison turned to face him, "My dad is working in the lab, we will go and join him tomorrow. He is requesting your help in the lab."

Scott shook his head, "Oh, that is more Stiles' forte, I don't..."

Allison chuckled, "You will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Why won't I be?"

"Coffee." Jill entered the office with two cups of coffee on a tray.

"I don't want to mess anything up," Scott concluded.

"You'll be perfect." Allison grinned.  
~~~~

Gerard sat in the backseat of his Lexus that was parked a block away from Argent Labs. After a few beats, he turned his head to witness a man enter beside him.

A man with a name tag reading 'Acting Chairman' and a security tag for 'Hale Tech' entered the backseat beside Gerard and handed him a file.

Gerard opened the file, "Is this everything?"

"Only what I can gather." He replied, "Mr. Stillinski seems to be working overtime to clean up the image that we have worked so hard to taint to the press."

"Leave Derek Hale to me," Gerard growled, "If I would have it my way he would be six feet under." He closed the file, "What about his father and sister?"

The 'Acting Chairman' shook his head violently, "No sign of them for nine months. That's a long time to be absent without contact. They are hiding something."

"Find out where they are. It's imperative that I know everything that is happening at Hale Tech."

"Why the sudden interest in Alexander and Laura? They were the ones who were framed for tainting the serum. They are probably underground. Their whereabouts are redundant."

Gerard growled as he threw the file at the man beside him, "Their whereabouts is necessary for this scheme. Without knowing their whereabouts my son grows weary with his trust for me. Laura and Alexander need to be found for my plan to work. Now do the job I am paying you to do."

"But I..."

"Remember." Gerard growled, "You were a plant from the beginning. When I returned two years ago you were just an unemployed scientist standing on the unemployment line waiting for a chance to break into the biotech world again. Now here is your chance."

The other man nodded meekly.

"Get it done. Or Alexander and Laura won't be the only ones who turn up missing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, Like and Share!


	7. The Cat and his curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Stiles' first day as interim CEO at Hale Tech. Will he do a good job or will he fail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last year when I wrote this chapter it put a smile on my face. It still did. I enjoyed editing it.

Waking up at 3 am was not a regular thing for Stiles. He was an early riser but this was too early. Stiles was standing in the middle of his living room with a rack of suits before him and Lydia beside him. He had fallen head first into bed with his suit on a few hours ago. Working Derek Hale's chair meant working until 11 pm. With Stiles completing Derek's CEO duties for the duration of his assignment, and Derek agreeing to increase his initial fee he knew he had to work harder than he ever had before.

"Pick one." Lyda pronounced.

Stiles' eyes sparkled over the suits and questioned, "Is your boss okay with this?"

Lydia hummed. "Told her I needed these for a private Billionaire CEO who wants to remain anonymous." She started. "Besides after the models wear the suits they either go in storage or we donate them to charity."

"So am I charity?" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"No, I just said you were the billionaire CEO, weren't you listening." Lydia scuffed grabbing a suit from the rack. She held it up to her frame, "This one is cute. Slim fit and will show off that nice round ass."

Stiles glanced at the two-button steel grey suit before his eyes that shimmered under the six-light globe chandelier that fell from his ceiling. He turned to Lydia, "Derek doesn't need a view of my ass."

"Who says he hasn't been looking?"

"Are we still on this?" Stiles grabbed the suit from her hands, "I need something that says I can handle being temporary CEO at Hale Tech without raising any red flags. Derek is supposed to handle Boyd and Talia, but that doesn't mean I need to flaunt it in their faces."

"Fine." Lydia turned back to the rack to find another suit. "You drive a hard bargain." She uttered before her eyes landed on the perfect salmon colored two-piece slim-fit linen suit. It was perfect for a Friday at work.

****

Stiles arrived at Hale Tech at about 6 am. He hadn't done any research and asked around to Boyd's and Talia's respective assistants as to when their bosses would be in office. It was a Friday, and if he knew anything about most executives, Friday was usually the day when they would most likely be a no show at work. He snuck inside the elevator after greeting the janitor on his way in and made it to the executive floor. It was quiet. Derek had given him entry into his office so it was a breeze to walk in. He just needed to keep the door locked as to ward off any unsuspecting visitors.

After about two hours of living in Derek Hale's shoes and sitting at his desk, he got an email from Labs International Magazine on the details of the interview the other day. He was now going to proofread the interview before release. Stiles released any known anxieties he was feeling until an email notification popped up from Isaac Lahey. He placed his cursor over the message reading the subject line.

"Frozen subjects showing a decline of 10%." Stiles' curiosity grew. He was about to click on the message before it instantly was deleted. He jumped in his seat not understanding what had happened. Who was he kidding? Derek obviously still had access to his emails. Moving his attention elsewhere, Stiles found himself leaving Derek's office and making his way to the tenth floor after receiving an email concerning the bio-plastics division's numbers.

"Oh. Hi, again." Danny was walking out of glass double doors that Stiles was entering into.

"Hey." Stiles nodded towards the shorter man who had files in his hands, "I thought that I was the only errand boy around here."

The joke made Danny frown.

Stiles pinned his lips.

"See you later." Danny disappeared towards the elevator.

Stiles released an exhale. The joke was not only bad it was pretty offensive.

The receptionist for the area was sitting at a mahogany desk with a headset over her head, "Please hold." She smiled up at Stiles, "Can I help you?"

Stiles breathed in the fresh scent that smelt like lavender which made him feel giddy, "Derek got an email concerning the numbers for the new division. I am just here to pick those up."

"And who are you?"

"Stiles Stillinski."

The receptionist nodded, "Sure. Those numbers just walked out the door. They are being delivered to his office right now." She chirped.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Like a minute ago or a second ago?"

"Around the same moment, you walked in." She replied before getting back to her call.

"Damnit," Stiles uttered racing out of the office and heading towards the elevator.

****

Derek placed the email Isaac had just sent him in a private folder away from Stiles' gaze. He had arrived a considerable amount of time later than usual. He didn't have to worry about Boyd who usually worked from home on Fridays. As well as his mom who had spa days on Fridays. He was going to devote the rest of the time in his lab. As his driver pulled up to his building, Derek stepped out of the door that was being held open for him before entering into his building.

****

Stiles raced to the executive floor to spy Danny waiting outside of Derek’s office door. “Hi, again.”

“Why is his door locked?” Danny questioned clearly annoyed.

“Sorry about back there.” Stiles tried to catch his breath.

Danny only stared at Stiles awaiting an answer.

“Um, he hasn’t gotten in as yet. I got a call from him and he told me to pick up the numbers on your floor.”

Danny narrowed his eyes at the slightly taller man before uttering, “Well, make sure he gets them.”

“Aye, Sir.” Stiles took the report he was being handed from Danny.

When Danny left, Stiles entered Derek’s office tossing the paper reports on his desk. Opening the report, he found a file that was hiding among the papers. His eyes ran wildly across the page.

****

Derek entered his secret lab placing a lab coat over his shoulders. He spied Isaac facing the monitors with his thinking face on.

"What do you have for me?"

"Did you see my email?" He faced Derek.

"I read it."

Isaac motioned for Derek to follow him into the freezer area. He led Derek towards the rows of pods that sat twenty to a row at the back of the freezer, "They are all crashing."

Derek exhaled deeply, "And dad and Laura?"

"Stable for now."

"Is there any more of the B-serum?" Derek asked racing to one pod to view the person's stats on a little monitor that stood by it.

"Each subject has a different pre-existing condition Derek, we will have to create a serum specifically for each one."

Derek worked the numbers in his head, "That will be like fifty different samples and two hundred and fifty different variables we will have to try to reach our desired outcome."

"Exactly." Isaac analyzed. "We can try and save them all but I am afraid....."

Derek turned towards Isaac and growled, "No...we are not letting them die. Argent Labs left them for shit. They had families who loved them. We have kept them alive for nine months in these pods. We are not letting them die."

Isaac met Derek's eyes and nodded.

"Let's get to work." He turned away from Isaac and returned to the monitor before him, "Pod zero alpha six, run an FBC." He tapped a few numbers into the monitor before calling over his shoulders, "BNP levels are fine."

Isaac ran to his station that sat a few feet away from the pods to view the information he needed on his large monitor. He shouted, "She has a preexisting condition of liver failure."

"Run a diagnostic test for cancer and hepatitis." Derek sounded before moving to another pod.

Isaac diligently started to prepare diagnostic testing kits at his station before being prompted by the voice of Derek once more.

"Pod zero delta eleven has a chronic illness."

Isaac shouted towards Derek while typing away at his station, "Yes, the subject has lupus."

Derek growled as he frantically tapped at the touchscreen monitor, "Give her some of the B-serum."

"Derek, it didn't work."

"Then change the dosage." He turned to walk towards Isaac, "Laura's dosage was a high dosage due to the stage that she was in. This subject is at stage one. The dosage was too high."

Isaac frowned knowing he had failed.

"Get it done!" Derek sounded.

Isaac moved his feet to a hidden chamber behind the freezer which held testing serums in below-freezing conditions.

****

Stiles opened the file to spy a deposition that was hidden among the report. It was a case against Argent Labs. The document had disclosed legal procedings being held between Hale Tech and Argent Labs.

"Was Derek suing Argent Labs?" He read on only for his eyes to stop on the words 'frozen pods'. His mind instantly went to the email that he had seen from Isaac that was mysteriously deleted. Stiles shook his head placing the file back into the report not wanting to pry further. "This is probably why Danny didn't want to hand the report over to me. Or why Boyd and Talia were so adamant about me not helping Derek with his duties." He groaned not understanding what he had gotten himself into.

****

At lunch in Hale Tech's cafeteria, Stiles was amazed at the glass ceiling and how the room resembled a museum rather than a cafeteria. He took out his cell phone and called his best worker.

_"Hey, Stiles." Scott sounded on the other end._

"Hey, how's it going at Argent Labs?" Stiles glanced over his shoulders as he spoke. He kept his voice at an optimum low.

_"A bit slow if you ask me," Scott replied._

"What does that mean?" Stiles had found a seat in the corner where he could take his call.

_"They are working on some project so the CEO, Chris Argent hasn't been visible all week." Scott admitted, "I have been working with his daughter Allison."_

"I need you to find out something for me."

_"What is it?"_

"I need you to find out if there are any links between Hale Tech and Argent Labs." Stiles swallowed. He knew this hadn't been a coincidence. What are the odds that he was called to Hale Tech and Argent Labs within the same week? Both desperate and seeking assistance.

_"I doubt it. Hale Tech is a dirty word around here. Why wouldn't it be? They are their biggest competitors."_

Stiles shook his head, "You don't understand Scott, I need real information. Like about what happened nine months ago." Stiles heard some rustling around on the other end of the call before Scott's voice returned.

_"I heard from Allison that they almost lost everything nine months ago. Apparently, Chris Argent, invented some serum that was supposed to help people but it backfired."_

Stiles had remembered the bad press that was associated with the Argents but there were no details on what was going on with the lab. Some reports stated it was a chemical spill and the lab was shut down for a few days. But after the incident, there were no further reports on the lab.

"That can't be right."

_"I don't know. I trust Allison though."_

"You've only known her a few days."

_"Just look into it okay. Call up one of your friends who work in the press. As for the link between Argent Labs and Hale Tech, I don't think there is one."_

Stiles nodded, "Thanks Scotty." He ended his call.

****

After taking a quick lunch, Stiles took a walk across the street to meet up with an old friend. He spied her through the traffic on the sidewalk before walking towards her.

She was a few inches shorter than he was with blond hair, "You are going to cost me my job giving you information like this in broad daylight."

"I just want to know the people that I am working for." Stiles pulled her a few feet away to stand alongside an adjacent building.

She narrowed her eyes up at him, "Why do you want to know so bad?"

Stiles' eyes widened at her in question, "Is knowing that bad?"

She shrugged, "Just want to know if knowing is worth all of this."

"It's bad isn't it?" He cried.

"Worst."

Stiles collected his thoughts, "Okay, I don't want to know."

"Okay."

"But I do."

"Do you?" She arched her brow up at him.

"I don't." He sighed.

"Okay."

"Stop torturing me and tell me." He sounded.

She went to open his lips.

"No...I have to respect my client's space. My job isn't to pry. It is to save my client. How am I doing my job effectively if I am snooping on him?"

"Right." She patted his shoulders, "I think we've learned a lot today." She repeated before walking away.

Stiles closed his eyes and sighed feeling a bit disappointed in himself. His first day as CEO was turning out to be a bust.

****

Derek heard an alarm sounding in his ears and shouted towards Isaac, After hours working on stablizing the subjects he felt like they were getting nowhere. "What is going on?"

Isaac stood over a pod and shouted over his shoulders, "Pod two cicero nine- five, is experiencing seizures."

Derek swallowed, "We need to stabilize him."

Isaac hissed, "Levels are dropping fast."

Derek stood at Isaac's station and tried to assess the situation.

Isaac turned to Derek needing a fast solution. "We need to run an EEG."

"We don't have time." Derek concluded. "We need some electro currents to stimulate his vagus nerve."

"Derek they are frozen," Isaac uttered.

"Do you have any bright ideas, genius?"

Isaac couldn't think of any.

"Move," Derek demanded.

****

Stiles approached Derek's office and let himself in. He had failed this assignment the moment he allowed his interest to peek at what Derek may have been hiding. He was driving himself mad thinking of the possibilities that deposition could hold. He had to hold himself together for his client's sake. But most importantly, for his company's sake. He couldn't be known as the company that pries into other company's secrets. He had to be professional. He needed to be professional. Stiles had a few more hours of pretending to be Derek Hale, he had to redeem himself.

****  
Derek turned to Isaac and patted the other man's shoulders, "Good job."

"That was just pure luck." Isaac resounded.

Derek laughed.

Isaac released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Will they make it through the weekend?"

"I will keep monitoring them and advise."

Derek turned to leave, "Keep me updated."

****

At about 8 pm, Stiles had just finished up answering emails. He was going to call it a day. He left Derek's office and headed to the elevator where he bumped into, "Danny?"

"Working late?"

Stiles swallowed.

"I saw Derek leaving earlier."

"Yeah," Stiles' heart raced, "He was working in the lab most of the day."

Danny nodded with a hum. "Sure."

Stiles rocked on his heels as they waited for the elevator to open.

"Did you tell him that I delivered the numbers?"

"I didn't get a chance to."

"So, Monday then?" Danny questioned.

"Monday."

After a few more minutes standing in silence Danny spoke up, "I'll just take the stairs."

"Okay." Stiles was sweating under his collar and he didn't know why. He witnessed as Danny glanced back at him and waved. He was so screwed. This was never going to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, Like and Share!


	8. Didn't curiosity kill the Cat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's first day in the lab. Allison works to incriminate Scott and BCS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got a day in the life of Stiles' day at Hale Tech now let's take a look at how Scott is doing over at Argent Labs.

Scott was standing before his small closet with clothes laying messily upon hangers and on the closet's door. He didn't have much time after work yesterday to pick up a suit. Usually, at the office, he just wore long sleeve dress shirts paired with denim jeans and sneakers. He copied this style when working for startups. Scott's attire was always comfortable. But this job was different. He was working with Billionaires who always wore the best. From the first time, he met Chris Argent the man's suit looked like it costed more than his monthly wage. Allison always wore dresses and skirts with fine quality. He had to step up his game. But he had nothing but a few clean dress shirts and jeans. He sighed knowing he owned about three pairs of trousers. Feeling a bit out of his depth, Scott decided to wear a red long sleeve dress shirt that he paired with blue jeans. He would wear his loafers to dress it up.

Scott exited his apartment with his messenger bag slung across his chest and headed for the subway.

On the subway, Scott stood among the crowd of people and held on tight to the railing. He spied a man sitting in the corner of the train reading an issue of 'Business Insider' magazine that had Derek's face plastered upon the cover. He turned his lips up into a smile. Stiles was doing great work with their client, he just hoped he could do the same with the Argents.

****

Scott arrived at Argent Labs earlier than he did normally. It was 7 a.m. and he was almost second-guessing walking into the building until he heard his name over his shoulders. He turned on his heels to witness Allison walking towards him wearing wide-leg pink trousers, a white Tshirt, and a pink oversized blazer.

"You came early." Allison chirped stopping her heels before him.

Scott shrugged as he glanced at his loafers, "I didn't realize the time."

Allison chuckled, "Perfect. We're on lab duty today."

Scott's head shot up with a frown, "I almost forgot about that."

"My dad will be working from his office today and we will be in the lab."

The frown on Scott's face appeared to be imprinted on his face.

"What's the matter?" She motioned for him to follow her to the north elevator.

"Seems like Mr. Argent is avoiding me." He entered the elevator behind her.

Allison pushed the button for the basement. Glancing back into Scott's eyes she shook her head, "He is only working on a project and doesn't trust anyone to view it right now."

"What's the big secret? Didn't he call for me to join him in the lab?" Scott questioned.

Allison pinned her lips. She could not tell the other man she had lied to him the day before. The truth was she just needed him to join her without questioning why.

Scott didn't take well to her silence.

"My dad wants you here. He just gets a little agitated once and awhile when he makes a breakthrough with his research. And I believe something spooked him yesterday."

Scott swallowed, "Spooked him?"

"Yes, well with BCS's connection with the Hale account he is probably afraid of his research getting into the wrong hands." She allowed the words to slip from her lips.

Scott's eyes widened. He shook his head aggressively, "I would never."

The elevator dinged notifying that they had arrived at the lab. She peered over her shoulder at him and smirked, "Good."

Allison entered the lab with Scott on her heels. She spied a few of the Lab workers before venturing towards the office of her grandfather. She knocked lightly before entering.

****

Chris entered his office at precisely 6 a.m., locking his office door behind him. He didn't need any visitors today. He had informed Allison to keep Scott occupied as he worked from his office. He was going to input his research onto the cloud for safekeeping. Only he had access to it, which is how he wanted it to be. Even though the events from nine months ago proved that he could not trust the Hales he was still fighting with his conscience concerning what happened.

"Alexander would never...." He grumbled under his breath as he paced his office floor.

The words of his father rang out in his head.

_"You're too soft Chris, teaming up with the enemy." Gerard spat, "He is laughing at you. You will always be number two."_

Chris took a seat behind his desk and logged into his computer. He started to type feverishly upon his keyboard trying to block out the words of his father.

_"I forgot how you love to be number two,"_

Chris groaned.

After a few beats, there appeared a light knock on his office door. He glanced at his wristwatch before walking towards the door and opening it.

Jill stood on the other side and beamed, "Good Morning, Mr. Argent. Allison said that she will have Scott occupied in the Lab for the rest of the day."

"Perfect."

"Coffee?"

Chris nodded meekly opening his door widely.

****

Allison entered the office of her grandfather and sat before his desk with Scott moving to sit beside her.

Gerard beamed towards Allison before glaring towards Scott, "Mr. McCall?"

Scott swallowed as the man glared towards him. He was not sure if he had meant to look menacing because Scott was now losing his shit. "Yes, sir." His voice cracked.

Gerard laughed, "You are not on trial, son."

Allison chuckled, "The first day working in a lab. He has cold feet."

"I remembered my first day working in a genetics lab, I was terrified. I worked along with Alan Deaton from Bien...."

"Laboratories." Scott nodded, "Stiles sent out an email stating how he had gotten Mr. Deaton to commit to conducting an interview with Derek Hale."

Allison and Gerard shared a look then both glared at Scott which was not too friendly.

Scott immediately felt hot under his collar. He shifted in his seat, "Well...."

Gerard forced a smiled, "Well, tell me what you know about genetics?"

Allison's features softened.

Scott shook his head, "Not much, sir." He started looking to his left at Allison, "Like I told Allison yesterday, this is not really my forte."

Allison hummed, "As you said." She turned to her grandfather, "Cold feet."

Gerard hummed, "You know when I came back to work with my son, I was keen on making a breakthrough. I wanted to help my son on his crusade to help people." He frowned.

"But the research was shut down." Allison added, "It almost cost us everything."

"So that is why your son is so secretive about his work." Scott pressed, "I know our position with Hale Tech, but I will never share sensitive information with Stiles that may hurt this company. We don't do that at BCS."

Gerard nodded.

Allison smirked beside him.

"Let's get started." Gerard got up from his desk and left his office.

Scott followed behind him, stopping his feet in front of a monitor.

"Know what this is?" Gerard asked.

Scott only stared at the big screen blankly.

"Here at Argent Labs our sole purpose is genome editing and cloning." Allison walked up behind Scott, "The genomes you see before you are used to creating copies of a specific gene which is important for cloning in a host."

Gerard turned to Scott, "Imagine the human body in all of its wonders. Our body copies cells and makes new cells each day. But there are sometimes abnormalities that happen like cells are copied incorrectly and form mutating cells." He continued, "Argent Labs is no different than the human body. We copy cells also, the only difference is we seek to reverse abnormalities." His jaw tensed when he spoke his final words, "We seek to help people at Argent Labs, my son's research being stopped nine months ago was devastating because we could have saved so many lives if his research was allowed to be tried."

Scott glanced into the sad eyes of the old man before him and felt his heart drop. The Argents needed BCS to help them with their image, but they had only hired BCS to help with CEO duties. Yet, Scott was determined to prove to Stiles that he could help the Argents with their image just like Stiles was helping the Hales with theirs.

Allison gave a slight nod to her grandfather before opening her lips, "Today we will be working on a few tests that have my grandfather and his team stomped."

"I will try." Scott nodded.

"Thatta boy!" Gerard clapped.

Allison steered Scott to a testing table.

****

Chris yawned. He had been testing algorithm theories for hours now. His eyes were playing tricks on him. After five cups of coffee and three hours, he felt like he was back to square one. He needed to get this serum right before the release. His name has to be cleared so that his reputation and the reputation of his company can be restored.

His ringing desk phone brought him out of his thoughts, "Yes?" He answered.

_"Mr. Argent, we need you to sign off on a new purchase contract for us." The lady on the other end replied._

"What new purchase contract?" Chris turned to his email and shifted through any important emails he would have received containing contract signing.

_"Your father had sent us a contract for some new equipment in the biotech lab, but we need your approval before the purchase is made."_

Chris growled, "How much is it?"

_"Two million dollars."_

Chris choked, "No."

_"But..."_

"With the launch happening soon. We can not afford it. When we downsized nine months ago, we had agreed to cut our spending in half. If my father wants to take it up with anyone let him take it up with me." Chris ended his call and got back to work.

****

Gerard stood in his office and jumped on a call with the CFO concerning the status of his equipment.

_"I am sorry sir, the CEO has denied your request for the purchase of the new equipment."_

Gerard growled as he stood in his office, "Does he not know the necessity of this machine?"

_"His words were that, 'we have cut spending' and I agree with him. The purchase of this machine will not be lucrative for us."_

"You have to lose money to make money."

_"Well, we have lost a lot. We are bleeding money. If we have to maintain this building and our employees, along with our research, which is barely being bought now because our contracts are being tossed aside. Sadly, we do not have two million to spare."_

Gerard hung up his phone and left his office.

****

Scott stood before a test tube with a lab coat upon his shoulders, goggles over his eyes, and a clipboard within his hands. He was given instructions and was trying his best to comply.

The ringing of his cell phone pulled his thoughts away from the test tube. "Hey, Stiles." Scott answered setting the clipboard down before him.

_"Hey, how's it going at Argent Labs?" Stiles kept his voice at an optimum low._

"A bit slow if you ask me," Scott replied glancing over his shoulders to spy Allison a few feet away from him talking with Gerard.

_"What does that mean?"_

Scott narrowed his eyes at the pair when he noticed their tense body language. He tried to read their lips but was distracted by Stiles' question. "They are working on some project so the CEO, Chris Argent hasn't been visible all week." Scott admitted, "I have been working with his daughter Allison."

_"I need you to find out something for me."_

Scott turned his eyes away from the pair when Gerard had met his eyes. "What is it?"

_"I need you to find out if there are any links between Hale Tech and Argent Labs."_

Scott glanced over his shoulder slowly to see the absence of Gerard and sighed. "I doubt it. Hale Tech is a dirty word around here. Why wouldn't it be? They are their biggest competitors."

_"You don't understand Scott, I need real information. Like about what happened nine months ago."_

Scott picked up his heels and headed to the elevator. He kept his voice low, "I heard from Allison that they almost lost everything nine months ago. Apparently, Chris invented some serum that was supposed to help people but it backfired."

_"That can't be right."_

"I don't know. I trust Allison though." Scott entered the elevator with a beam.

_"You've only known her a few days."_

"Just look into it okay. Call up one of your friends who works in the press. As for the link between Argent Labs and Hale Tech, I don't think there is one." He took his phone from his ears when he spied Allison entering into the elevator with him.

_"Thanks Scotty." He ended the call._

Allison eyed him suspiciously, "Who was that?"

Scott swallowed, "Stiles, wanting to know how my week has been,"

Allison rode the elevator to the lobby with Scott with a hum, "Lunch?"

"I will probably pick up something from the hot dog cart across the street."

Allison nodded, "How about drinks later?"

Scott's eyes widened, "I..."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

"Great." She smirked before entering the lobby.

Scott walked out into the lobby on wobbly feet.

****

Chris turned his eyes to spy his daughter walking into his office, "How's it going?"

Allison sat before her father, "Good, but he is no genetics expert."

Chris groaned, "That's what I feared. Do you think we should send him back?"

Allison chuckled, "Harsh."

He grinned, "How's your grandfather?"

"Upset that you won't purchase his new equipment."

Chris met her eyes, "He will get over it." He began to type upon his keyboard.

"So..." She started, "Scott has been asking a lot of questions."

"What questions?"

"You know. Questions about the connection with Hale Tech and Argent Labs." Allison lied.

"How would he know to ask those questions?" Stopping typing long enough to turn his full attention to his daughter.

Allison shrugged, "I mean it is no coincidence that he is here and Mr. Stillinski is at Hale Tech. Besides, I don't think it is anything to worry about, but maybe you should check the footage from the north elevator. Scott was acting real secretive about the conversation he had with Mr. Stillinski. I didn't catch what was said but if you look at the footage I am sure you will hear them talk about us."

"I can't believe that this is happening to me again."

"They are back to tamper with your research."

Chris stood to his heels in anger.

Allison smirked towards her dad, "Leave Derek Hale to me."

"No." Christ uttered, "This is my fight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, Love and Share!


	9. The unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last time we left Stiles, he was debating whether he should snoop on Derek. This chapter follows Stiles contemplating whether he should keep the Hale account or drop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek approaches Stiles about Scott and Argent Labs.

Stiles usually spent his Saturdays at his office in lower Manhattan sifting through stacks of reports and other documents that needed his approval. His office was quint. Situated on the twenty-eighth floor of a financial building. At the point of entry, BCS was a large loft-sized space. It housed twenty desks behind the receptionist area which was situated parallel to the front door. BCS had three small offices in the space. Stiles occupied one that stood at the far left corner. The office in the middle was used as a meeting room. And the office at the far right corner was where Stiles and his other assistants would interview their clients. With a small kitchen that sat among the desks, Stiles had done pretty well for himself. Moving his office from entirely home-based working remotely, to an office building after about and a year and a half of being operational was very impressive.

There was a knock on his glass double doors that forced Stiles' head away from his stacks of reports, "Come in."

Scott entered Stiles' office and beamed at the three open windows before him that allowed light to shine through.

"Have a seat." Stiles offered.

Scott took a seat in the leather armchair before Stiles' desk, "I finished my report on the Argent's for this week."

Stiles blinked up at him.

Scott handed him a flash drive that he had revealed from the top pocket of his long-sleeve button-down dress shirt.

Stiles took it and inserted it into his laptop. His eyes adjusted to the words that appeared on his screen.

"It appears that nine months ago, Argent Labs created a serum that's objective was to cure chronic diseases like cancer." Scott started.

Stiles read Scott's report out aloud, "They claimed that Hale Tech tampered with their serum causing the human trials to be shut down." He turned to Scott, "This isn't in the media. How did you get this?"

"Allison," Scott responded. "She opened up to me about Hale Tech, Stiles. Said they are bad people. Claims Derek is the cause of their misfortunes. That is why they need us, Stiles. They need us to help them get their good name back."

Stiles had a bad feeling about this. The anxiety that was rising in his spine was new.

"Seems like the reason why Talia Hale and Vernon Boyd didn't want you to help Derek with his CEO duties is that they knew that you could find something you shouldn't. Something that would prove their guilt." Scott added.

Stiles shook his head as he closed Scott's report. He had shared with his team about his duties at Hale Tech, that wasn't a secret. What he hadn't shared was that Derek had wanted him to complete those duties regardless of what was laid out initially.

"Are you going to end your contract with Hale Tech?" Scott questioned.

"I don't know yet."

"The evidence is pretty damning Stiles," Scott concluded.

"Who else have you shared this with?"

"No one."

Stiles safely removed the flash drive from his laptop and returned it to Scott.

"So?" Scott pressed.

"I don't know."

"You can't pretend you don't see what is in front of you." He sighed, "I know how you feel about helping your clients but Derek could possibly ruin this company's reputation."

"Who told you that? Allison?"

"Yes. She is very smart."

Stiles narrowed his eyes towards Scott.

"We might have gone out for drinks last night."

Stiles dropped his forehead into his palm with a sigh.

"Think about it okay. Allison thinks...." He saw the glare that Stiles was giving him and cleared his throat, "I mean I believe that Hale Tech, might not be good for us. If they crushed the reputation of Argent Labs, what makes you think they wouldn't crush ours."

Scott had left Stiles' office with allot of information for the man to think about. With so many thoughts in his head, he had no clue what to believe. There was that email he saw on Derek's computer yesterday, to Danny acting weird. Then his contact telling him the information he wanted on Hale Tech was bad. What if everything was pointing towards dropping Hale Tech as a client? The Hale's were mysterious and hiding things that maybe were dangerous. Maybe they were dangerous people that Stiles should not be affiliated with. He needed to make up his mind quickly. The fate of his company depended on it.

After two hours of staring at nothing but reports, Stiles took a break and walked to a window in his office and just peered out of looking at the empire state building. He had much to think about in so little time. The beep of his desk phone bought him out of his thoughts.

_"Mr. Derek Hale is here to see you."_

Stiles swallowed taking a few beats before walking over to his desk to speak into his phone, "Send him in."

_"Right away Sir."_

Derek walked into Stiles' office and hummed. His eyes spied the natural light that was beaming through the room by the three large windows that stood before him. "Nice office."

"It's okay." Stiles rocked back in his swivel chair, "What can I do for you, Mr. Hale?"

Derek smirked down at Stiles, "Are we back to formalities?"

"I'm thinking that since this is the weekend...." He noticed Derek's jeans he wore paired with a casual sports coat.

Derek raised a hand to stop Stiles, "Derek is fine." He took a seat in a loveseat that sat under one of the windows in Stiles' office.

Stiles studied the man's movements before asking again, "What brings you here?"

Derek spied a 'Business Insider' magazine on the wooden coffee table before him and took it up to read.

Stiles shook his head getting back to his work. If Derek wasn't going to tell him what was wrong he would not pry further. He had work he had to do.

After about ten minutes of hearing Stiles flip through reports and type noisily on his laptop, he opened his lips. "Spoke to Danny last night."

Stiles froze. He blinked up at Derek.

"He thinks that you are hiding something."

"Me?" Stiles stiffened, "I am not hiding anything." He replied robotically. That was rich coming from Derek who was hiding everything.

Derek laughed. "You look terrified." He rose to his feet, "He knows I never lock my office door. Besides, you took that report and didn't tell me about it. Red flag." His eyes were now intense, "Did you look in the report?"

Stiles could not understand the question. "What?"

"Did you look inside the report?"

Stiles turned his eyes away with pinned lips.

"It's a simple question really."

He diverted his attention to the papers before him, "I have my own reports to review Derek, I don't have time to review yours."

Derek nodded, "Okay." He sounded.

Stiles looked up into his eyes which had not made him feel at ease. "Why are you here?"

"Wanted to know how your first day as me went?"

Stiles slumped his shoulders.

"Not good huh?" Derek patronized him. "I thought you were up for any challenge?"

Stiles glared up at him.

"I came here to give you the opportunity to back out. If you want to you can."

After that conversation with Scott, he was now thinking that the universe was giving him a chance to make a decision. It was now or never.

"How generous," Stiles replied between clenched teeth. "You gave me this assignment telling me how competent I am to do it. Or did you forget?"

Derek hummed, "A man can change his mind after he sees the variables before him. You looked stressed in my office working all alone."

"Derek I don't think..." Stiles frowned. "Wait...you could see me?"

"You really think I don't have cameras in my office Stiles?"

"I ran the tape as soon as I left the building yesterday. So, I will ask again. Did you look inside the report?"

At this point, Stiles was sweating. He didn't know what would happen if he admitted to it. However, at this point, he had nothing to lose. "Yes." He went against his better judgment.

Derek sat before him, "What did you find out?"

"That there is a deposition between you and Argent Labs." Stiles refused to meet Derek's eyes.

"I knew were going to try and figure it out. I mean you've been asking questions since day one. So I told Danny to plant the document there to see what you would do."

"And I failed." Stiles glared at Derek.

"Didn't know snooping was one item on your checklist."

"It's not."

Derek nodded.

"It's funny that you would make an appearance here."

"Why?" Derek was intrigued.

"One of my assistants came in here earlier and gave me some damning evidence concerning your company."

"Did they?" Derek growled.

Stiles nodded with a hum, "Said Hale Tech tampered with some of Argent Labs serum nine months ago that was created to help people. You don't know anything about that do you?"

All Derek saw was red, "And you believed him?"

Stiles shrugged from his desk, "I wasn't going to. But then you came here, and I started to wonder. After all the mysterious disappearances from you and the constant surveillance from you, Talia, Boyd, and now Danny to make sure that I am not assisting you with your CEO duties, one can only wonder." He got up from his desk and walked towards one of his windows.

Derek was at a loss for words. The Argents had gotten to Stiles first through his assistant. There was no telling what they had up their sleeves next.

Stiles found himself grinning, "And here I was thinking you would defend yourself." He peered out his window.

"I have nothing to defend when I had done nothing wrong." Derek barked.

Stiles turned the same time Derek had looked over his shoulder to meet Stiles' eyes. Stiles was hoping to find something or anything redeemable in Derek. He didn't know why he had put so much faith in Derek when he had shown him nothing to merit his trust. "I think you should..."

Against Derek's better judgment he spoke, "About nine months ago, Argent Labs ran a human test trial to test their serum. My older sister Laura was one of their test patients. You really think I would tamper with Argent Lab's serum knowing that my sister was one of their test patients?"

"I don't know. Were you always CEO?"

"Stop reaching for things that aren't there Stiles." Derek retorted, "Argent Labs is filth, and they always will be once Gerard continues to run their genetics lab."

Stiles remained silent. He placed his hands in the pockets of his loose-fitting trousers.

"I had not known you were also working with Argent Labs. Then I got a call from Chris Argent from Argent Labs this morning stating that a Scott McCall from BCS was snooping around asking questions about the connection between Hale Tech and Argent Labs."

Stiles' eyes grew wide.

"Even if I had respected your privacy and not watched the film from my office. I would have found out that you were snooping Stiles. I assured Chris that I had no idea what was going on and that I was not behind it." Derek said, "Chris was ready to terminate your contract if I had not talked him down."

Stiles swallowed. That would have been two large contracts he would have lost in the space of one week which would not have looked too good for his company.

"You still have your Argent Labs contract. Don't worry."

"What about Hale Tech?"

"Hanging by a thread." Derek glared at Stiles.

With this new information, Stiles had a choice to make. He walked over to his desk and met Derek's eyes, "I didn't mean to snoop. I just..."

Thought you were doing your job?"

Stiles nodded, "If you want to terminate our contract I would understand. But please note that my time at Hale Tech has been one that I will look back on and learn from my mistakes."

Derek only hummed.

"What?"

"Didn't know you to be a quitter."

"I am not." Stiles clearly offended.

Derek got up from his seat, "I will not be terminating your contract with Hale Tech."

"What's the catch?" Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek.

"Monday morning I want you to sit in on my board of directors meeting."

"Derek...I..."

"Will be sitting in on my board of directors meeting. I think it will be very informative."

And with that Derek left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, Love and Share!
> 
> Thanks for all of the love guys :D


	10. Expect the Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott conspires with Allison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos!!!
> 
> Hope you continue to enjoy this story.

Scott rode the elevator to his office at BCS. When he opened the front doors leading to his office he viewed the chirper receptionist bouncing on her feet as she answered her calls while filing behind her desk. He waved at her before taking his seat at his desk. Periodically glancing towards Stiles' empty office Scott felt trepidation within her heart. He had some big news that he knew that Stiles would appreciate. This could be his chance to break the mold and to get more big name clients under his belt. After drinks with Allison, she had told him all the information that he needed to know. Information that even Stiles had asked about the day prior. This would be it. The takedown of Hale Tech and the raise of Argent Labs. He felt giddy and couldn't be stopped from smiling as he glanced at his black computer screen in anticipation.

At Stiles' arrival into the office, Scott had to stop himself from racing towards the man and barricading him within his office. He settled for phoning Stiles' secretary and waiting for her to answer.

" _Hello, Stiles Stillinski's office how may I help you?" The voice was cool and relaxed._

"Hey, Jennifer." Scott rolled the phone cord around his index finger, "I need to see Stiles."

_Jennifer hummed, "What is this about?"_

"My first week at Argent Labs. It's a big account and he has been asking me for updates."

_"First big case alone?"_

"Yes." Scott squealed.

_Jennifer chuckled, "I will notify you when he is settled in first."_

"Thank you." He breathed.

After Jennifer had returned his call about an hour later he dragged his feet towards Stiles' office. His mouth instantly went dry and his palms were sweaty. He knocked upon the glass double doors after seeing Stiles' face buried in files opened upon his desk.

"Come in."

He wanted to retreat but his feet kept moving forward.

"Have a seat." Stiles offered.

Scott spent the rest of his time in Stiles' office convincing the other man how the Hale account should be dropped so that they could spend more time building the Argent's reputation. He swallowed deeply hoping Stiles would consider his words. By the way that Stiles was looking at him, he felt like a small fry. He felt like his words may not have been as valuable as the other seasoned vets that Stiles had employed. He was now doubting himself and knew Stiles was probably doubting him as well. He had to act quickly.

"The evidence is pretty damning Stiles," Scott concluded.

From his seat, Scott could really tell that Stiles was battling with something. He did not know what was happening on the Hale Tech front, but from where he was sitting it looked like Stiles was doing an amazing job. But Hale Tech had to be dropped, for their company's and Argent Labs' sake. If Scott were to chose he would choose to work with Argent Labs. He just hoped Stiles felt the same.

"You can't pretend that you don't see what is in front of you." He sighed, "I know how you feel about helping your clients but Derek could possibly ruin this company's reputation."

Scott's mouth went dry after Stiles' next question followed by the way he narrowed his eyes towards him. He could tell that Stiles wasn't entirely convinced and didn't know what other mechanisms he could have used to convince him that Hale Tech was poison. After he felt like he had said all that he needed to say Scott left Stiles' office hoping his boss was impressed and convinced with his report.

~~~~

After two hours of brainstorming ways to help Argent Labs salvage their reputation, Scott spied Derek Hale himself walking into BCS. His eyes widened in surprise. He pulled out his cell phone and started to phone Allison.

_"Hello?"_

"Are you sitting down?"

_"Scott?"_

"Yes, are you sitting?" His eyes followed Derek Hale as he made his way towards Stiles' office escorted by the receptionist.

_"Yes, now what is this about?"_

"Derek Hale is at BCS."

There was radio silence on the other end.

"Hello?" Scott took his cell phone from his ear to make sure his call had not dropped.

_"I am still here." Allison uttered, "What the hell is he doing there?"_

Scott shrugged, "I have no clue."

_"Can you find out?"_

"My desk is not close enough." He witnessed Derek walking into Stiles' office while Jennifer beamed from her seat. He chuckled, "I think I may have a way of

listening in."

_"Perfect. Clue me in when you've found out the details."_

"Certainly."  
~~~~

Scott approached Jennifer's desk with a smile and a box of donuts left in the office's small kitchen. Stiles would always allow for sweets to be delivered to heighten the momentum of his staff.

Jennifer's eyes glazed around the Krispy Kreme donuts, "Can I have one?" She reached into the box only for her hand to be swatted away before Scott closed the box, "Ow."

"I need to know what they are talking about?" Scott glanced over his shoulders to see Derek Hale sitting before Stiles as he spoke. It was hard to hear them speak due to the low audio range of which they were speaking.

Jennifer shook her head, "You know that is against the rules."

Scott opened the boxed and waved the donuts in front of her face, "Are you sure?"

"I am." Jennifer swallowed with her eyes still glued to the donuts. "Are you really sure?"

Jennifer glanced into Scott's pretty brown eyes, "Fine." She gave in. "I will dial in and listen. I will fill you in later."

"You can do that?" Scott asked.

Jennifer grabbed the donut box out of his hand, "Leave these with me and go back to your desk."

"Thank you." He winked at her before leaving to return to his desk.

~~~~

Jennifer met Scott downstairs on the sidewalk outside of their building hours after Stiles had left and the office was near closing.

"Well?" Scott pushed.

The petite lady glanced up at him with a sigh, "Mr. Hale came here to tell Stiles that Mr. Chris Argent caught you snooping on them."

"What?" Scott cried outrage. He shook his head, "That can't be right."

Jennifer shrugged, "Maybe someone tipped him off."

"That can't be right. Derek is obviously lying."

"Well, it seems like Stiles believed him."

Scott swallowed nervously, "Wh..what else did Derek say?"

"He said he had to talk Chris Argent down from firing BCS from the Argent account."

Scott saw his future immediately flash before his eyes.

Jennifer noticed Scott's seldom expressions and continued, "It seems to me like this Derek Hale is a real stand-up guy. No wonder Stiles believes him."

Scott huffed, "No, they tarnished Argent's serum nine months ago."

Jennifer shook her head with a frown, "I don't know who told you that, but Derek's sister was apart of the human trials that the Argent's ran nine months ago. I don't think Derek would have tarnished their serum if his sister was involved in the trial."

Scott was at a loss for words.

"Maybe you should go back to your sources, Scott. It appears that Stiles trusts Mr. Hale. He has no reason to lie." She stated before walking away.

Scott remained on the sidewalk feeling defeated. He could not believe how his day was turned upside down by the new information. He needed answers. There were too many confusing variables. The ringing of his cell phone pulled him out of his thoughts. He spied Allison's name come up on his caller ID and rejected to answer the call. He had to go digging all on his own if he wanted the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, Like and Share!


	11. A series of lies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles sits in on Hale Tech's board meeting.

Stiles walked into Hale Tech, on the Monday morning. After his meeting with Derek over the weekend, he had felt as if all eyes were on him. His suit was a steel grey fitted number that Lydia had snagged for him. He was unsure how Derek was going to sneak him into the Board of Directors meeting unnoticed. But for some strange reason, he had trusted Derek. Not being able to sleep a wink on Saturday night or last night, his mind kept racing. On one hand, he had his most trusted employee Scott McCall who had given him first-hand information concerning the Argent and Hale relationship. Then there was Derek. The brooding, mysterious older man who carried himself very suspiciously. It was his call. Yet, why was he dragging his feet? He needed to make a decision now.

Right as Stiles was about to make a run for it, Derek appeared before him. "You are right on time."

Stiles forced a smile upon his lips, "Perfect."

Derek led Stiles to the elevators that took them up to twenty stories. Stiles only rocked on his heels standing on the other side of the elevator.

"Nervous?" Derek questioned with a smirk upon his lips.

Stiles glanced at the man who wore a metallic black and gold Fendi twill wool two-button coat which he paired with a black turtleneck and black velvet fitted trousers, "You dressed up for the occasion haven't you?"

"I believe that image is apart of my job. Wouldn't you agree?"

Stiles watched as the man who stood to his left placed one hand in the pocket of his trousers as the other hand went to retrieve the cell phone that was hidden away in his coat pocket. He looked like he belonged in a James Bond movie instead of the CEO of a tech company.

Derek's green eyes pierced through to Stiles' interior.

Stiles looked away with a shrug, "I guess."

Derek only chuckled, "You guess?"

"Image is important." He turned to Derek, "Yet, you stand before me looking like you walked out of a men's catalog at Bloomingdales."

"Neiman Marcus." Derek corrected him.

"My mistake." Stiles held up his hands in surrender. He watched as Derek's eyes rolled down his body and he could see the judgment from the tension that appeared in Derek's jaw. He found himself staring at Derek's black lace-up wingtip shoes for a few beats before the other man's voice brought his eyes to meet his own.

"I spoke with my mom and Boyd."

"They know that I went behind their backs?"

"No. They will be at the meeting."

"Great." Stiles exhaled.

"I've got a plan." Derek explained, "There is a screening room off from board room that we hide the auditors who want to sit in on our meetings."

"That doesn't even surprise me," Stiles stated.

"I will toss you in there and they won't know."

"Toss me in there?" Stiles questioned, "I sound like a coat."

The elevator pinged when they had arrived on their floor.

"Ready?"

Stiles followed as he glanced into Derek's green eyes, "Sure." At that moment he sure he had swooned.

****

Derek entered the foyer leading to the boardroom and pointed at the door before them that stood to the right of the double cedar doors leading to the boardroom.

Stiles nodded, quickening his steps, he entered the small room. He had locked the door behind him before spying a small table and chair that sat in the room. There was a glass double-sided window before him. He peered out of it and saw a view participants of the meeting slowly entering the boardroom that sat next door. He spied Derek and took a seat in the chair. The only light was from a small window that sat adjacent to the desk and chair. He sat quietly awaiting the proceedings of the meeting to commence.

****

Derek entered the room and turned to his right to view the double-sided glass window that can only be viewed from the other side. He took his seat at the head of the large thirty seater conference table before his ceiling to floor windows and opened the three-ring binder before him.

After, twenty minutes following Derek's arrival, Talia made an appearance followed by Boyd.

Talia sat to Derek's right, dressed in a floral long sleeve white rose-print chiffon blouse with a pussy bow that fell neatly at the neck paired with a white rose-print pencil skirt that fell modestly at her knees. She wore pink six-inch heels that got the attention of the participating members as she passed their leather chairs.

Boyd sat to Derek's left, dressed in a two-piece two-buttoned navy suit with a pocket-handkerchief neatly tucked in the left breast pocket of his coat paired with pleated trousers.

"Let's begin." Derek sounded when he noticed that the seat at the other end of the table was vacant, "Where is the Chairman?"

One voice arose that sat a few seats away from Boyd, "The Chairman sends his apologies for his absence and asks that you go on with the proceedings of this meeting without him."

****

Stiles sat upright in his seat as he heard members entering the room next door. He had noticed when Talia walked into the room and couldn't help but feel intimated by the woman who hadn't even known of his presence. He took out his cell phone and wrestled with himself on whether it was safe to take a recording of the meeting.

****

"Okay, then. Let us proceed." Derek closed his binger before him and got up from his seat, "This meeting was supposed to be about the new division's launch."

"Bio-plastics." Boyd spoke up, "We've got a month before the launch and we hope to..."

"Thank you Boyd." Derek interrupted him. "There is something that has been troubling me." He started as he glanced around at the pairs of eyes looking back at him, "It has come to my attention that Argent Labs has been soiling our name and claiming that we are the ones who had tampered with their research nine months ago."

Gasps filled the room.

"Now, I don't know who would have given them that idea."

"Derek...." Talia tried to stop her son from going further.

"No." Derek growled, "Argent Labs has been a competitor for many years. But they have also been like family. My father and Chris Argent grew up together."

Stiles was shocked by the revelation he had just heard.

"Derek." Boyd shook his head with a nervous chuckle, "Why is there need for this now?"

"Well, Boyd." Derek pointed, "The concierge service you hired is also working with Argent Labs, and they have been told information about us by Allison Argent."

Talia swallowed.

The board members went into a frenzy talking among themselves.

Stiles squirmed within his seat thinking he would be fired or worst his company's reputation ruined.

"That... can't... be." Talia couldn't find the words, "Allison would never..."

A board member spoke out of turn, "Did you and Allison not have a history with each other?"

Boyd nodded, "Derek dumped her."

"I didn't." Derek found it strange that he was defending himself on this issue. "She was sweet on me. But I am gay. I've always been gay. She couldn't take a hint."

"Do you think she is trying to ruin you now?" The board member spoke again, "Why would she? What does she have to lose?"

Talia, Boyd, and Derek made eye contact before Derek spoke, "We need to extinguish this situation."

Stiles wondered if this was the reason Talia and Boyd had hired him. And if Derek's image was being purposely tainted.

"Good. I will terminate our contract with BCS." Talia replied nonchalantly.

Stiles swallowed. He was now sweating bullets.

Boyd turned his eyes to Derek. "Derek?"

"I have an assignment that Stiles is working on for me. I need him."

"He is no good for us." Talia retorted, "If they are being fed lies about us by Argent who knows what they will do with that information."

Derek shook his head, "Stiles stays."

"Why?" Talia was exhausted with her son's antics.

"I trust him." Derek admitted to his mother.

Stiles felt his nerves calming.

"Why?"

"I just do." Derek pressed.

Talia dropped the issue.

"And the Argents?" Another board member questioned.

"Nine months ago they were set to release a drug into the city nearly killing thousands. Hale Tech will not be forced to take on the tarnished reputation of the Argents."

"I read somewhere that they are set to release something in a few weeks." Boyd admitted, "Something that will put them back on top of the BioTech world. It's a serum of some kind."

Derek groaned, "Not another one."

"So if they are releasing this serum the same time as we launch our bioplastics division then what?" Talia questioned.

Stiles leaned in as he became more and more intrigued as the meeting proceedings went on.

"We do what we always have done." Derek smirked.

The members of the board began to laugh.

Talia smiled with glee.

Boyd nodded, "I will make a few calls after this meeting."

Stiles was now confused. And like that the issue was dropped and the meeting went on for about two hours as Derek discussed the items listed in the binder.

After the meeting Stiles stretched his legs after each member left leaving only Derek. He joined Derek in the boardroom rehearsing what he was going to say to the other man.

"Was it fulfilling?" Derek asked with his head down writing notes upon a notepad.

It was, seeing as Derek sold his company out to the board then protected him. "Thank you."

Derek froze blinking up at Stiles, "What was that?"

"Thank you for stepping up for my company. You didn't have to do that. Not after I didn't do anything to earn your trust."

Derek stood to his feet with a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Let's go to lunch." Derek began to walk to the exit.

"What?"

"Lunch." He turned on his heels to explain the concept to Stiles, "It is when two people sit down with forks and plates...."

Stiles was dumbfounded, "I get that, but why?"

Derek stuffed his hands into the pockets of his trousers, he was at a lost for words but he held a smirk on his lips as he met Stiles' eyes.

"Fine." Stiles retorted, "It's my debt to you for saving my ass back there."

Derek only hummed before taking his leave with Stiles behind him.

When they made it down twenty stories, walking outside the building, they were greeted by the back door of a shiny maroon Maybach which was being held opened for Derek.

“Oh, that car is um....shiny.” Stiles felt excitement in his bones, and he couldn’t understand it. No CEO has ever offered him a ride in their very expensive car or invited him to lunch before. Peter was the only one who came close by giving him free access to his club anytime he wanted.

Derek got into the backseat before signaling to Stiles who stood dumbfounded on the sidewalk, “Get in.”

Stiles jolted racing to the other side that was being opened for him. When he got into the car his elbow briefly brushed Derek’s. He was now in close proximity with the other man and could smell the musky scent of sandalwood radiating off the other man. He smelt just as gorgeous as he looked.

“I hope you like sushi.” Derek spoke up when the car started to move.

Stiles shook his head out of the trance Derek had somehow placed him in, “Sure. One of my past clients owns a Japanese sushi restaurant in Koreatown.”

“I know. She is a good friend of my family.” Derek smirked.

Stiles could have melted in a puddle of mush at this moment.

****

At the restaurant, Derek and Stiles sat at a private booth while Derek’s bodyguard stood outside the booth.

“Do they follow you everywhere?” Stiles toyed with the salt n pepper shakers on the table.

“Only in board daylight.” Derek glanced down at his menu.

“Why not at night?” Stiles met Derek’s eyes.

“I hardly come out. I am always busy.”

"Are you going to tell me you are a vampire next?”

Derek narrowed his eyes down at Stiles. He placed his menu down in front of him when their appetizers had arrived at their table.

Stiles was starving. The sight of the spring rolls and miso soup was making his mouth water. That meeting went on longer than he had anticipated.

They ate their appetizers in silence each stealing glances at each other but no one actually made a sound.

Stiles spoke up when he was done with his soup, “So you take all of your assistants out to lunch?”

“You are not my assistant.”

“You got me there.”

Derek hummed, “I want to ask you something.”

“Anything.”

“For the right price, if Argent Labs had offered you three times your normal fee would you have believed I did what they claimed?” Derek started.

Stiles shook his head, “Derek.”

Derek rolled his eyes before speaking, “I want to know something before we continue this. Is Argent Labs really worth destroying me?”

"I don't want to destroy your company, Derek."

Derek only hummed.

After a few beats, Stiles opened his lips. He was dying to know the truth about what was really in Derek's labs and it was eating him up inside. “Is Hale Tech looking into creating genomes?” Stiles questioned knowing he was once told not to ask or discuss the matter by a very menacing Boyd a week ago.

“You didn't answer my question.”

"I did."

Derek turned in his seat, "So what do you know about genomes?"

“Not much.” Stiles shrugged. “I'm no genetics expert. Even though Scott thinks that I should have worked the Argent account because of my knowledge.”

"That is the guy Allison told the information to." Derek laughed, "She can be very cunning when she needs to be."

Stiles saw as the muscles in Derek’s face tense and did not know how much he would regret what he would say next. “Yeah, um...so what is it about gene editing that...”

“Let me tell you something about the Argents. They spent their life poisoning people with their breakthroughs.”

“Forget I even...”

“I would think twice about working with a family that has nearly killed thousands of people by giving them mutating deceases and leaving them on life support.”

By the levels in Derek’s voice, Stiles knew this was a matter personal to him. He pinned his lips and swallowed.

“Hale Tech stepped in to clean up the mess of that lab when they couldn’t. So, tell me something Stiles, are you working with Argent Labs to clean up their image so people in the biotech world can forget how they nearly murdered thousands? Or are you working with them to tarnish the reputation of Hale Tech? Maybe you should first ask yourself, which company uses science as a bioweapon, and which company actually is working to save lives?”

“Um...” He really didn’t have an answer for that. His mind remembered the email from Isaac about the frozen pods. Maybe Derek was right. Maybe Hale Tech was saving lives.

The conversation was dropped, and they ate their lunch in silence.

****

When they returned to the office Derek didn’t so much as look at Stiles which made him feel like he had put a target on his head. Derek even rode in a separate elevator than Stiles. He knew now why he was advised by Boyd to drop the discussion of gene editing. It was a sore spot for Derek. What Stiles knew was that Argent Labs had some bad press about nine months ago, and their lab was shut down. He hadn’t heard anything else after that. There was no news in the press. It was like everything was cleaned up by Argent’s PR team. Argent Labs took a hit, but it was nothing major. There was nothing else heard after that. Everything was silenced until when Argent Labs had approached Stiles right around the time, he was approached by Hale Tech. If he was a regular man, he would deem this all a coincidence as he had a week ago. But now with this new intel, he can’t help but want to go digging to find out what was really going on.

****

After a long day of his CEO duties, Stiles entered his apartment balancing his cell phone between his ear and shoulder blade. He was talking with Scott about the information he had received from Allison last week.

_“Sorry, things have been crazy at the lab.” Scott sounded._

“How so?” Stiles could hear some feedback in the background, “Where are you?”

_“In one of Argent’s testing facilities.”_

“How is it going?” Stiles locked his front door then placed his messenger bag on the sectional before walking to his kitchen.

_“The Argent's had a secretive meeting with the Acting Chairman of Hale Tech this morning.”_

Stiles narrowed his eyes at a speck before him. "That doesn't sound right."

_"It was confusing to me too. So I investigated. Sounds like this guy has been feeding the Argent's intel on what has been going on at Hale Tech. Allison was there." Scott took a breath, "I am sorry man. I was wrong. Seems like Allison and Gerard Argent have been planting seeds of deception about Derek to the press."_

Stiles exhaled. “I know.”

_"You know?"_

Stiles poured himself a glass of red wine, “Derek told me.” He heard the line go very quiet and some shuffling going on before he was graced with Scott’s voice again.

_“It seems like Argent Labs has some blood on their hands. They are developing a serum to combat whatever happened nine months ago.”_

There was no more feedback in the background on the other line so Stiles could have heard Scott perfectly clear. He froze. He felt lied to. This was not what he and Chris Argent had discussed. He was just supposed to manage his CEO duties of Chris Argent not to help him work on creating genomes or ruining the reputation of another company.

“Derek was right,” Stiles whispered to himself.

 _"“What?”_

“Huh?” Stiles placed his glass of wine on his countertop.

_"Stiles it seems like they want to release this in a few weeks.”_

“In about a month to be exact.” Stiles paced his kitchen.

_“Well. Yeah. What are we going to do?” Scott asked, “Chris Argent expects me to help them with the release and told me that they want BCS to release a statement surrounding the launch.”_

“Of course they do." The news was making Stiles exhausted.

_“Ideas?”_

“A few but I am still working on how to execute.”

_“What do you want me to do in the meantime?” Scott questioned now on fire to right his wrong._

“Stay put while I work out the variables in my head.” He ended his call taking up his glass with a shaky hand and placing it to his trembling lips.


	12. A lie is a lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott tries to redeem himself by seeking out the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter from Scott's POV. Hope you enjoyed the character POVs thus far.

Scott was entirely embarrassed. After the reveal on Saturday, he had spent the rest of the weekend delving in the lives of Argent Labs. He had dug up old newspaper articles that he had found online. A few months ago, BCS was hired by a newspaper startup that worked on uncovering conspiracies in the scientific world. Scott's job was to only help them rebrand their company, which proved successful with the help of a Sr. Assistant at the firm. He still had a few of those old contacts that he used to his advantage.

Scott paced around his loft with his cell phone to his ears. He was talking with the CEO of the startup, "Hey, you've got a minute?" He jumped right into what he needed and was surprised the other man obliged. "Thank you so much. I can't tell you how much this will save me."

He sat before his laptop which was positioned on top of his bed and waited for the email to come through to his personal address. He opened the message and his eyes widened at what he saw. "Mr. Hale was right." He swallowed when he saw an old photo of Chris Argent, with two members of the Hale team beside him dated ten months ago. He read their names, "Laura Hale and Alexander Hale, join Chris Argent in his human trials." He sighed, "Why did they try and cover this one up?" He hummed sifting through the other documents he was sent. He saw documents that were familiar to the ones he saw on Mr. Argent's desk a few days ago that had Laura Hale's signature on it. He read on, "Serum to genetically enhance and kill bad human cells of people with chronic illnesses." He saw another photo of the Argent's legendary lab before half of it was shut down and engulfed into darkness. This job was becoming more surprising with each passing day and he had only completed his first week. He noticed a report from Hale Technologies among the documents dated almost a year ago, "Derek Hale to help fund Chris Argent's research." He hummed, "So if he had helped to fund it then why would he try and sabotage it? This makes no sense." He spent the rest of the day diligently studying each document and article seeking answers. His first big assignment and he wasn't making such a good impression on the boss. He needed to clean up his image.

~~~~

Monday morning had arrived and Scott was ready to tackle his second week at Argent Labs. He was ready to uncover the lies behind the company that was emotionally blackmailing him with a lie.

After making his way off of the subway he made his way towards Argent Labs, only to spy the head of Bien Laboratories talking on the big screen on a nearby building about his collaboration with Hale Technologies.

Scott entered the Argent building and hopped on the elevator making his way towards Chris' office. He checked his messages and emails while in the elevator to confirm that Allison or Mr. Argent weren't expecting him in the lab. He noticed that Jill was not at her desk when he entered the floor and turned to noticed that Mr. Argent's office door was slightly opened. He was about to knock when he heard voices coming from within.

"If that fucking man wasn't so good at his job we would have had Alan Deaton at Argent Labs." Gerard's voice rang out with a growl.

Allison's calm voice came next, "I thought we were supposed to be crushing Derek not making him seem more attractive?"

There was a pause. Scott could not see who was in the room but he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"I have worked for the Hales for over two years now and I still don't know what happens until it does."

"But you are the Acting Chairman." Allison expressed, "You are supposed to be advised on everything that happens at that company."

Gerard growled, "Must I remind you how to do your fucking job?"

The Acting Chairman replied, "We just need to be a step ahead of Derek and his team."

"Well, he proves to use his money to destroy us. This serum my son is working on will combat all the people infected by the tainted serum nine months ago."

"My father is just too stupid to see how much harm the last serum caused."

"So he wants to redo it to prove to me that he worthy." Gerard rolled his eyes, "I have been trying to hack his serum but I can't. We need that serum. It is the key to our advancement."

Scott swallowed. He glanced over his shoulders and quickly left traveling in the elevator to the ground floor. He had no other suspicions about whether or not Derek Hale had been telling the truth. Allison and her grandfather were working to end Derek Hale's career. And for what? Over what? The proof was in the evidence he had seen the day before, but he needed more answers. Chris Argent's serum had caused damage. But to who? And if it was tampered with then why frame the Hales?

When Scott arrived in the lobby the realization hit him, "Unless one of the Argents did it." That was a pretty big claim to make. He needed more proof before he just went off the handle and blamed the Argents. He left the building and made his way to a coffee cart across the street to recollect his thoughts.

~~~~

When Scott reentered the Argent building he spied Allison and Gerard walking towards him accompanied by men and women in white lab coats carrying silver cases within their hands.

Allison silenced her pumps before Scott, "Let's go."

"Where?" Scott narrowed his eyes at the woman before him.

"To one of our testing facilities in Brooklyn. My father will join us later."

"Why are we going to a testing facility in Brooklyn?" Scott asked.

Allison smirked towards him, "To test my father's breakthrough." She left the building.

Scott followed Allison to the sidewalk and watched as she entered the back of a Black Mercedes Benz, "I..."

"Come on." She sounded sliding her hips over for him to join. Scott exhaled deeply before entering the backseat with her.

~~~~

Chris stood with a small team before him in one of the few testing facilities he had left. This one was in a warehouse in Brooklyn. It was not a fully assembled lab but it had what he needed to complete his serum. He had trusted the five men and women before him to complete the final touches of his serum before its release. Before he could advise the team of their duties he witnessed the front door sliding open to reveal his father, daughter and Scott followed by a few of his father's lab rats.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Chris marched towards Gerard.

Gerard grinned, "Heard you needed me."

"Who told you that?" Chris growled, "No."

Members of Gerard's team started to enter the warehouse but Chris stopped them, "Go back to the office. I don't need you." He turned to Scott, "You can stay."

Allison cleared her throat.

Chris nodded towards her, "You too." He turned to Gerard, "Go back to the office dad."

Gerard growled before obeying his wishes, "Fine." He motioned for his team to follow him as he left the warehouse.

Scott felt uneasy by what had just happened especially when he noticed the pained expression upon Chris' face.

Allison knocked her shoulder with Scott, "Let's get to work."

Scott nodded meekly before entering the warehouse behind Allison and Chris.

~~~~

After a full day of following Chris around the warehouse observing his work, he could not take his eyes off of Allison though. She probably thought he was checking her out by the way she winked at him. He tried to appear coy and embarrassed which usually worked for him, had he ever been in a situation like this.

"Scott, come here," Chris called to him.

Scott approached Chris who was standing at a testing station with his eyes still watching Allison.

"I have an idea for how I want BCS to be involved in the launch of my new serum."

Scott turned to Chris, "What serum?"

Chris glanced over his shoulders before whispering to Scott, "I released a serum a few months ago to help people." He frowned, "It didn't work out. So this serum has promised to do what that serum can't. That's why I am closing myself off from the world. My serum was corrupted before. Now, it is pure."

Scott nodded meeting Allison's eyes.

"Do you believe that you can be up for the challenge of getting everyone talking about my breakthrough?"

Scott heard the optimism within his voice and smiled, "I promise you, Mr. Argent, that everyone will be talking about your serum."

"Excellent." Allison grinned wickedly as she stood within earshot.

"Fantastic." Chris slapped a hand over Scott's shoulders with a laugh.

Scott pulled out his cell phone and stood in a corner where he could have a private moment to talk with Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, Like and Share!


	13. Seven Minutes in Heaven Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the story starting to unfold of what really happened nine months ago, Stiles finds himself standing beside Derek. What happens after they share a few choice words about Stiles' loyalty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Plot thickens. 
> 
> We are done with Character POVs and now are going to focus on the main characters :D.
> 
> Thank you for waiting on the slow build guys :D

Stiles sighed as he walked through the bioplastics lab and finally spotted Derek. It took him hours just to track down the man’s whereabouts since they hadn’t been on speaking terms since their awkward lunch yesterday.

Derek spied Stiles walking towards him. He was sitting at a testing station testing a few substances withinin test tubes with goggles before his eyes. He wore a long white lab coat over a fitted grey cashmere pullover and smooth grey pleated suit pants, “What do you want?”

Isaac stood by Derek’s side watching Stiles’ movements. A clipboard was held tightly against his chest as the other man neared.

“Can we talk?” Stiles asked softly. He noticed Derek's slump shoulders and wondered what kind of heavy load he had to bare carrying all their secrets upon his shoulders.

Derek placed the test tube aside. He removed the goggles from his face and glared towards Stiles.

Stiles smiled nervously.

Isaac noticed the tension and began to ease away from the two.

"Don't go anywhere, Isaac," Derek demanded.

Isaac stilled his steps with a nod.

Stiles turned to Derek, "Scott found out something yesterday at the Argents."

Derek folded his arms above his chest, "And what was that?"

"He said someone from Hale Tech was at Argent Labs yesterday selling Hale Tech secrets." He whispered peering over his shoulders.

Derek gritted his teeth in anger.

"I am sorry. I didn't want to believe you at first."

"Because I was so mysterious." Derek mocked him, "That must mean I am dangerous right?" He got up from the stainless steel stool he was sitting on.

Stiles sighed, “I know. I just...” He studied his shoes.

Isaac narrowed his eyes at Stiles before turning to Derek, “I really should give you two a minute.”

“Nope. You stay right there Isaac.” Derek stood before Stiles, "What do you want me to say? I saved you yesterday, and here you are apologizing once again."

Isaac obeyed Derek’s command.

Derek barked at Stiles, “Speak.”

Stiles lifted his head, “If you are just going to be barking orders at me all day... then...”

“I thought you wanted to talk. You came to me.” Derek furrowed his brow.

Stiles exasperated, “It seems like the Argents were using me. They hired me thinking they could get me and Scott to find secrets on Hale Tech. This is the reason for your misfortunes. Someone inside Hale Tech has been running to the Argents and fabricating stories about you and your company. You needed my help with the bad press you were getting because of the Argents. But they double-crossed me by telling Scott the lies, they knew he would come to me and I would take action against your company."

Derek arched his brow at Stiles, "But you haven't. Why haven't you?"

Stiles shrugged, "You helped save my company's name."

"No. Before that." Derek admitted, "You had no facts. Only rumors. What made you think I was telling the truth? I could be lying to you right now."

Stiles couldn't answer that.

Derek glanced into the other man's eyes and hummed.

Stiles watched as Derek circled him and felt self-conscious once again.

Derek's eyes landed on the two-button trim fit burgundy suit Stiles wore with a satin lapel. His interests were peaked.

"I have an answer to your question."

"Which one?" Derek's feet stopped right before Stiles.

"I do not want to be the man responsible for letting the Argents release a bioweapon on thousands." Stiles replied truthfully from his lips meeting Derek's eyes.

While Derek and Stiles stood two feet apart, Isaac felt uncomfortable where he stood, believing he was ruining an intimate moment between the two.

Derek said nothing.

Stiles continued. “I don't want blood on my hands.”

“But I already have.” Derek turned away.

"What?'

Isaac jumped in, "Maybe you should go." He instructed Stiles.

"No." Derek spoke up, "He is staying."

Stiles found himself smiling.

"Come, I want to show you something."

"But Derek...." Isaac spoke up.

"He is allowed." Derek motioned for Stiles to follow him.

****

Stiles was taken to one of the top floors where another secret lab was hidden. He shivered at the change in temperature as he was being led through double glass doors towards 'the freezer' as Isaac called it.

“What are in those?” He spied at least twenty rows of what appeared to be standing frozen ice pods before him.

“Human pods,” Isaac replied nonchalantly as he walked to his station.

“What was that?” Stiles nearly choked not believing that he had heard Isaac correctly.

“These are all of the people that Argent Labs infected with their bioweapon ten months ago.” Isaac elaborated.

“I thought it was nine months ago?” Stiles questioned clearly confused by the whole ordeal.

“Ten months ago, the drug was released for human trials. These are all the patients that were infected after the drug was cleared for human trials. They said that they had a cure for many diseases like cancer and AIDS.”

Derek started approaching Stiles from behind, “What people didn’t know was that the Argents was infecting people with mutating cells that were copying the bad cells of the patients whom had chronic diseases. Patients with stage one cancer instantly became stage four patients because their cells were mutating at a faster rate than normal. And the patients with no preexisting conditions were still being infected with bad cells.”

“Why did the FTA let them conduct human trials if the serum was tainted?” Stiles questioned.

“My theory is that either The Argent's bought FTA approval or they tampered the serum right after the FTA approved it for human trials.” Derek’s face went cold.

Stiles had no words.

“My sister Laura entered the trial. The Argents and I were competitors, but we were also friends. Chris Argent and my dad grew up together. We made breakthroughs together. That was until Gerard Argent returned and offered assistance in their genetics lab, two years ago. Chris convinced us that this would be the cure. So, we listened. Laura did the trial. Perfectly healthy. Until she was diagnosed with Lymphoma three days after the trial. She was already at stage four by day five.” Derek walked towards the monitor stationed at Laura's pod. “My dad decided it best to be a test subject to fight against this bioweapon. We leaked what Argent’s mutating cells really did but at that time thousands were already affected. I worked with the press to clean up the scene and got the people moved to my lab. I have been conducting testing for nine months now.”

"So you were the one who helped Argent clean up their image." The truth hit Stiles like a ton of bricks.

Derek turned to Stiles and nodded, "It was against my better judgement." He admitted.

Stiles’ eyes widened, “Wait, those people are here?”

“Yes.” Isaac replied, “And you have helped by allowing Derek more time for testing. We made a breakthrough the other day. These people might wake up and walk out of here by next week. Thank you.” Isaac smiled towards Stiles.

Stiles turned to Derek, “So is this new serum that Argent wants to release?”

“I figure it has nothing to do with helping people. Gerard is money hungry and has the government in his pockets. He wants to create the problem then be funded for a solution. This will not come without a price.”

“So, this serum will not help people then?” Stiles had a hard time understanding their conversation.

“He has a solution, but it doesn’t mean that he will be releasing it.” Derek retorted, “I bet that is what he wants everyone to believe.”

“I need to resign.” Stiles countered.

“Then he will know that we already know.” Derek advised, “Have Scott steal the serum."

Stiles was blindsided by Derek's admission, "Wha...what?" He stammered. “I am not as crafty as that Derek. I can’t just walk into someone else’s lab and steal their hazardous serum.”

“Okay good. I will have it stolen for you.” Derek smirked before walking out of the lab leaving a dumbfounded Stiles behind.

Stiles turned to Isaac who only gave him a thumbs up.

“But wait...” Stiles found himself running after Derek.

****

Stiles met up with Derek within his office, "It is not that simple." He closed the office door behind him remembering not to lock it.

Derek placed his grey coat upon his shoulders, "Why not?"

"You can't just walk into Argent Labs." He whispered.

"Why can't I? I've done it before." Derek buttoned his coat while shinning his green eyes towards Stiles.

"I won't let you do this." Stiles placed his hands upon his hips.

"It's not your decision Stiles," Derek stated, "Now either you are with me or you are against me."

Stiles lowered his hands to his side and exhaled, "You know that I am with you, but this...I can't let you do this. Not for me."

"I am not doing this for you," Derek smirked.

"Well then. Don't do this for you."

"That doesn't leave me with too many options left." Derek explained.

Stiles closed the distance between he and Derek, "I was hired to save your reputation and protect your image. Consider this a part of the job. Please Derek. You told the board yesterday that you needed me."

Derek turned his head away with a blush.

Stiles' eyes widened in surprise as the so-called 'monster' before him was softening, "Am I wrong?"

Derek's eyes met Stiles', "I am not sure yet."

After a few beats of instense staring between the two men, Stiles pulled his eyes away. "Well..." He moved his feet but Derek's hand gripped his arm stopping him.

"I was just going to..." Stiles started before he was startled by the push of Derek's muscular chest upon his own and the feel of Derek's plump lips against his. Stiles found himself moaning into Derek's mouth as Derek opened his lips and invited Stiles' lips into his mouth. They were tasting each other's mouths, allowing their tongues to explore and taste.

Stiles lifted his arms and hooked them behind the nape of Derek's neck allowing Derek's hands to pull him by his waist flush against his muscular body.

Derek rolled his hands down to squeeze Stiles' ass and heard the other man's intoxicating moan in his mouth.

Stiles broke the kiss and threw his head back.

Derek kissed down Stiles' smooth jawline leading to his neck. He used his hands to remove Stiles' tie and opened the first view buttons of his black buttoned- down dress shirt to run his tongue along his collarbone.

"Please..." Stiles breathed running his fingers through Derek's hair.

"Please what?" Derek sucked at Stiles' collarbone feeling the other man's chest rise and fall repeatedly.

"Don't tease. You like to tease me. You don't play fair." Stiles let out.

"Life is not about playing fair Stiles. You should know that." Derek continued to release the buttons of Stiles' shirt getting back to his lips.

A knock on the door startled them and Stiles stilled.

"Shit." Derek sneered adjusting the boner he was receiving in his pants.

Stiles worked on his buttons as Derek went to answer the door.

Derek ran his hands through his silk locks rapidly before opening the door to reveal, "Boyd. What brings you here?" He scowled.

Boyd held up his hands in surrender, "Don't shot the messenger."

Derek stood before him and smiled.

"So, you going to let me in?" Boyd eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes, sure." Derek didn't know why he was so nervous.

Boyd enterd Derek's office to see Stiles sitting on the loveseat in the far corner typing upon the laptop that sat in his lap, "Stiles."

Stiles met Boyd's eyes with flush cheeks, "Boyd."

Boyd glanced back at Derek and furrowed his brow, "Why was the door closed?"

"Is there a point to your appearance?" Derek questioned as he moved to sit behind his desk, "Last time you were here you surprised me with Stiles."

In that brief moment, Stiles and Derek's eyes met.

Boyd pulled Derek's eyes to met his own, "It's about Bien Labs."

"What about them?"

"Deaton is in."

Stiles stopped typing, "In what?"

Derek spoke to Boyd, "About what we discussed yesterday?"

Boyd nodded.

"How quick can he get here?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Perfect." Derek smirked. "Good looking out."

"You do need someone to save your sorry ass from time to time." Boyd joked getting up from his seat. "See you at lunch. Talia wants to talk to you."

Derek groaned, "Well that can't be good."

Boyd acknowledged Stiles, "Keep up the good work. He is a handful."

"I've noticed," Stiles smirked towards Derek.

Boyd left the office.

Derek turned to Stiles, "I've got to..." He was stumbling over his words.

Stiles found it enduring.

"You've got to go and be CEO now," Stiles added.

"Yes." He sighed.

"Well, my job was shortlived." Stiles pouted.

"No." Derek stood to his feet walking over to Stiles, "I apprecated the work that you have done."

Stiles nodded. "So about..."

"Yeah..." Derek rocked on his heels.

"I..." Stiles started.

"I..." Derek chuckled.

"That's the first time in months I have been kissed. And I can't remember anyone kissing me like that." Stiles admitted.

"Well..." Derek got interrupted by a knock at the door. He turned to witness Danny standing under the doorframe.

"Derek, Talia is looking for you."

Derek nodded, "I am will be right there." He turned to Stiles, "See you later. I want to talk about what...just happened." He left.

Stiles watched him leave with Danny and slumped his shoulders against the sofa. He was now more than ever screwed.

****

Stiles sat before Lydia as they ate lunch together at one of his favorite rooftop cafés. The cafe resembled an old British tea-party scene, with its white chairs and tables. The space was decorated with christmas lights and arches. “I am telling you Lydia; this job is much more hands-on than I thought it would be.”

Lydia cut through her salmon with a hum, “You work with a gorgeous guy all day. It was about to get hands-on sooner or later.” She winked at him.

“That is not what I meant.” Actually that is exactly what he had meant, and fought against his lips to reveal the truth of what had happened.

“What did you mean?” She questioned, “You haven’t gotten any action in months. I should know my room is right beside yours.”

Stiles’ mouth stood agape, “You are a terrible friend.”

“And yet here we are.” She placed her flute glass filled with champagne to her lips.

“Is it bad that we are drinking champagne in the middle of the day?” Lydia shook her head, “This is completely for science.”

Stiles raised his glass, “For science.” He got a few questioning looks from the nearby tables but couldn’t care less.

Lydia chuckled. “Heard from Theo?”

Stiles frowned. “No. I don’t know what to think.” He was now feeling guilty. He just made out with his client. And on top of that, he had completely forgotten he had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who was coming to visit him sooner or later, he wasn't sure. 

“Didn’t you say the last time he called he was working on an assignment?”

“Yeah, sure. He did say he had some days off coming up. Maybe he wants to surprise me.” Stiles tried to show Lydia that he was excited under his deception.

Lydia narrowed her eyes at him for a second before brushing off her suspicions, “If not. Then you better dusk off your dildo.”

“That was insanely rude.”

Lydia chuckled, “It’s not called Celibate in the City Stiles.”

“That is true,” Stiles mumbled with his lips upon his flute glass.

“Call Theo and make it happen.” Lydia pushed. “If not, Derek said in an interview once that he ‘fucked men’”.

Stiles' body started to heat up. He felt like he was now on fire. “That interview was pulled from release.” His cheeks were red from embarrassment.

“Yet why do I still have it saved on my phone?” Lydia questioned with a smirk.

Stiles waved at a passing waiter, “Check. May I have the check please?”

The waiter nodded in passing.

Stiles met the eyes of Lydia before bouncing with laughter.


	14. Seven Minutes in Heaven Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between Derek and Stiles heats up.
> 
> Talia and Boyd make a decision on Stiles' future with Hale Tech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SMUT

Derek joined his mother and Boyd upon a luxe rooftop garden which doubled as a restaurant that was situated in the middle of it. He took his seat before his mother and acknowledged Boyd with a handshake.

"Good for you to join us, Derek." Talia hummed. Her hair was pulled in a bun that she wore to the back of her head. The lace corset black blouse she wore under a zebra six-button blazer complimented with Boyd's black suit.

"Who died?" Derek arched his brow.

Boyd chuckled while raising his wine glass to his lips.

Talia spoke up, "Chris Argent called."

Derek widened his eyes, "He called you?"

"Don't act so surprised Derek."

Derek hissed. "I am. He didn't exactly reach out after what happened with dad. What is his angle?"

Talia shook her head, "He wanted to talk about BCS."

Derek growled.

Boyd narrowed his eyes towards Derek, "Your mother and I think that BCS is an acceptable loss."

"Your mother and I..." Derek winced, "Come on Boyd you sound like my father..." He continued turning to his mother, "An acceptable loss?"

Talia groaned, "I don't know what your obsession with this company is. They are small and can bounce back."

"No they can't, and that is because they are small that they won't bounce back," Derek added.

Boyd jumped in, "Chris wants to talk to the press."

"He wants BCS to help him." Talia met Derek's eyes, "Don't you get it? Chris doesn't care if there was a misunderstanding on whether BCS was actually snooping on his company for Hale Tech, he only cares about his company."

"So he will exploit BCS to do that?" Derek questioned. "What I don't understand is that you two are ready to relieve Stiles of his duty from Hale Tech and have him go to work for the Argents so that the Argents can be viewed in the press as a beacon of light?"

Talia refused to meet Derek's eyes, "Chris and I decided. He made a bid to use BCS to conduct the press for their company. I told him that Hale Tech would withdraw their services from BCS."

Derek shook his head, "Without consulting me first?"

"Derek, you are becoming emotionally invested in a company that almost was used to crush us," Boyd advised.

"So we throw Stiles to the Argents?" Derek questioned. He got up from his seat, "No."

"Derek?" Talia tried to let his son see reason.

"I will talk to Chris myself." 

"Derek?" Boyd called after him.

****

Stiles had made his way back into Derek's office with a blush upon his cheeks only for it to be replaced by a frown when there was no sign of Derek. He found himself sitting at the other man's desk pretending to mimic the other man's actions whenever he would walk into his office.

"Comfortable?"

Stiles jumped from behind Derek's desk when the other man appeared in the office closing and locking the door behind him.

"I..." Stiles stuttered.

"Cat caught your tongue?" Derek approached him.

Stiles stilled his steps when he saw the smoldering look Derek was shooting at him. He could have melted in a puddle and be totally unapologetic for causing a mess on Derek's floor.

"No...I..." He watched as Derek made his way towards him with a nod.

"Yeah....sure." Derek patronized him before grabbing Stiles' neck and crashing their lips together.

Stiles moaned within the kiss as his hands ran along Derek's abs.

Derek moaned opening Stiles' lips with his tongue and tasting his mouth.

Stiles pulled away, "Wait..."

"Why?"

Stiles exhaled deeply while glancing into Derek's green eyes, "We were supposed to talk about what had happened."

Derek challenged Stiles by his intense stare.

"I want this but I..." Stiles couldn't believe Derek had him at a loss for words. Again.

Derek ran a gentle hand down Stiles' cheek. "You don't have anything to say. I wanted you since the first time I saw your picture."

Stiles blushed.

"When you prance around me every day I can't seem to take my eyes off your ass."

Stiles bit down on his bottom lip.

Derek pulled Stiles closer to him, "If you don't want me just say so."

Stiles nodded before their lips met once more. The steam coming from under his collar was unbearable. He couldn't resist Derek as his tongue continued to explore his mouth.

Derek growled forcing Stiles to sit upon his desk.

Stiles felt as Derek's fingers toyed with the buttons of his shirt loosening them.

Derek kissed down Stiles' neck while removing Stiles' coat then his shirt while his lips moved down to his collarbone.

Stiles moaned in Derek's ear while pulling him closer to his body settling Derek between his opened legs.

"Your moans are turning me on, Stiles." Derek sounded against Stiles' neck.

"Yes." Stiles rocked his hips against Derek's.

"So needy." Derek removed his lips from his neck. He held Stiles' jaw within his hand tilting Stiles' head upright. He glanced down into the other man's brown eyes and smirked.

"Don't be a dick Derek."

"You want my dick, Stiles?"

Stiles nodded quickly. In about a second he was on his back with his pants being pulled off.

Derek found himself stopping his movements.

"What is it?" Stiles asked.

The words of his mother kept replaying in his head. He didn't understand why this was becoming so personal for him. He couldn't seem to focus.

"Did I do something wrong?" Stiles sat upon his elbows as he laid upon the desk.

Derek shook his head, "No. It's me." He stepped back from Stiles.

Stiles removed his hips from Derek's desk with a frown.

"Don't go its just...." He started. Recollecting his thoughts he pushed his mother's words out of his mind and pulled Stiles back into his arms, "It's nothing."

"You sure?" Stiles asked concerned.

Derek only nodded, "Nothing to worry about."

Stiles met Derek's eyes and wanted to believe him.

Derek aided Stiles in sitting back upon his desk, "I just was thinking about how lucky I am that we hired you."

"And that made you worried?" Stiles questioned.

"No, I am worried about what will happen when Laura and my dad finally wake up." Derek lied.

"They will be fine. You will be there to help them readjust." Stiles caressed Derek's cheek.

Derek smiled down at Stiles, "You are amazing."

"I try to be." Stiles blushed.

Putting all of his anxieties aside, Derek positioned himself between Stiles' thighs.

"We don't have to do anything if you aren't ready," Stiles admitted.

"Would you like that?" Derek asked.

Stiles' silence made it evident to Derek that he was lying.

Stiles blushed in embarrassment.

"That's what I thought." Derek reconnected their lips.

Stiles moaned ridding Derek of his coat and cashmere pullover. His shaky hands moved to remove Derek's belt when he felt Derek kissing down to his collarbone. He replied in a breathy moan trying to stable his hands as he unzipped Derek's trousers.

Derek toyed with Stiles' nipples then connected their lips once more.

Stiles pushed his hands in Derek's trousers and jerked his dick gently. He nearly jumped when he felt the thick shaft that hung long within his briefs.

Derek broke his kiss with Stiles and moaned deeply, "Fuck."

"Me." Stiles continued.

Derek chuckled, "I plan to." He assisted Stiles in pulling off his trousers and briefs and stood before him naked.

Stiles swallowed when he saw the tree trunk hanging below Derek's navel.

Derek fingered Stiles' briefs yanking them off his ass. He pushed the small man on his back before searching his desk drawer for lube.

"You keep lube in your desk?" Stiles sat upon his elbows and followed Derek with his eyes.

Derek shrugged his shoulders, "I am always prepared." He spread a generous amount of lube upon his fingers before spreading Stiles' legs and inserting two digits into his asshole.

Stiles arched his back and screamed out when he felt Derek's cold fingers enter him.

Derek smirked down at him. Placing Stiles' leg upon his shoulder he continued to finger him.

Stiles rolled his ass on Derek's fingers and moaned out.

Derek grinned, "I hope you handle my dick like that."

Stiles moaned out.

After Derek was four fingers deep he removed them and lined his dick against Stiles' ass.

Stiles pulled Derek by the neck to connect their lips. Derek groaned and thrust upwards into Stiles.

Stiles locked his legs around Derek's waist and cried out, "Fuck." His back arched off the desk and his head was thrown back.

Derek's lips connected with Stiles' adam's apple as he thrust into him.

"Fuck......" Stiles' stilled as Derek started a slow and easy rhythm. He grabbed at Derek's back and tried to relax as Derek kept working his dick into his ass.

"Damn it, Stiles." Derek breathed out, "So fucking tight." He groaned as he buried his dick into Stiles' ass.

"Yes...." Stiles breathed. He began to roll his hips onto Derek's dick meeting the other man's thrusts.

Derek closed his eyelids focusing on hitting Stiles' prostrate as Stiles' walls swallowed his dick with each thrust.

Stiles swallowed Derek's dick as he rocked back and forth underneath the muscular man. His moans were low screams as his mouth hung open. He closed his eyelids when he felt Derek hit his prostrate and his legs shock in response.

Derek groaned speeding up his thrusts as he hit Stiles' prostate over and over again.

Stiles adjusted to the new rhythm and cried out as his ass was being fucked.

"Shit." Derek sounded.

"Yess...." Stiles moaned, "Fuck me." His fingers pulled at Derek's black locks forcing their lips together.

His dick was being rubbed between him and Derek's stomachs, "Touch me." He cried out.

Derek moved his hand to jerk Stiles' dick before the smaller man came over his fist.

Stiles arched his back and tightened his legs around Derek's waist as he came.

Derek bit down on Stiles' bottom lip when he came in Stiles' ass. He groaned, "I forgot to wear a fucking condom." He exhaled deeply.

Stiles fought to catch his breath.

After a few beats Derek pulled out of the other man.

Stiles finally came down from the stars that were floating before his eyes. "Shit."

Derek sat on his chair behind his desk, "I knew you had skills."

Stiles found himself chuckling before he lifted himself off the desk. He moaned bending down to Derek's level and kissing his lips.

Derek spanked Stiles' ass when their lips met.

Stiles broke the kiss turning so Derek could see his come running down his thigh.

****

When Stiles entered his apartment he couldn't stop his mind from remembering what had happened between he and Derek. His flush cheeks would have given him away if Lydia was there. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the ringing of his cell phone. He pulled out his cell phone and frowned when he saw Theo's name appear on his screen, "Shit."

" _Hey baby," Theo answered._

Stiles swallowed, "Hey."

_"Just wanted to tell you that my assignment has ended."_

"Wow, great." That was fast. Stiles tried to sound happy. 

_"So it looks like I can come and see you sooner than expected."_

Stiles found his anxiety rising.

_"Baby, what is it?"_

"Just thinking about what we will do when you get here?"

_"I have some ideas." Theo grinned suggestively._

"I know." Stiles frowned.

_"So how was your day?" Theo asked._

Stiles found his lips lying to Theo as they continued their conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, Share and Like


	15. The fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles allows his guilt to eat him alive. Lydia tries to help Stiles come to a resolve about him sleeping with Derek. 
> 
> Scott continues to invest Argent Labs and get some dirt on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of Scott in this chapter guys!!!
> 
> I had decided to do something new for this 2.0 re-loaded version by adding a flashback smut scene sprinkled with a bit of fluff. I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Warning: Light FLUFF!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on what Stiles should do.

Stiles hadn't even remembered falling asleep. He had just laid upon his back and stared at his ceiling remembering what had happened between him and Derek the day before. The memory hit him like a ton of bricks. 

_Stiles was pulled into Derek's lap. He was amazed at how gentle the other man was with him by caressing his sides and kissing him slowly._

_Derek was sitting back in his chair with Stiles perched upon on his lap slowly romancing his lips. After a few beats he nudged Stiles to stand up and turned him towards his bar._

_Stiles didn't understand what was going on until he was turned around to face the wall and Derek entered him once more. He bit down on his bottom lip to stop a loud moan from escaping his lips. Arching his back he turned to glance over his shoulder at Derek's green eyes and contacted their lips._

_Derek guided Stiles' ass upon his dick with one hand by holding his waist while the other run a hand over Stiles chest down to his dick. He placed his lips over the back of Stiles' neck and shoulders._

_"Ahhhh!!!" Stiles breathed out._

_"Yeah!"_

His encounter in Derek's office yesterday was on repeat on his mind. Derek's smell of musky sandalwood still awakened his senses. The pepper of his sweet kisses against his skin still sent butterflies through him. The touch of his hands on his skin still burned his flesh. He was drowning. Especially when Theo was miles away probably anticipating when they would meet. Stiles closed his eyes and found Derek's green eyes behind them. There was no way he would be able to focus at work when Derek was on his mind. He exhaled deeply. Getting out of bed he walked out of his bedroom down the hall towards the kitchen.

Stiles stopped his steps when he spied Lydia at the counter looking dazed while stirring a cup of coffee, "Lydia?"

She turned to met his eyes and blinked slowly.

"You alright?" He patted her shoulders.

"I am exhausted." She yawned, "I came home an hour ago."

"How come?" He made his way towards the refrigerator.

"NYFW season." She moaned.

"Oh." He pulled out some chocolate chip cookies from the refrigerator. He stood next to Lydia and scarfed down the box of cookies.

Lydia narrowed her eyes at Stiles before witnessing a bruise on his neck, "What is that?"

"What is what?" He followed her eyes. He swallowed placing a hand upon his collarbone.

She smirked, "Did Derek give you that?"

Stiles nearly choked over the cookies.

"I hope you didn't choke on his dick like that."

Stiles blushed.

Lydia's eyes fell wide as her mouth stood agape.

"Don't look at me like that." Stiles turned his eyes away, "I....we didn't mean for it to happen."

"So where did it happen?" She was now wide awake.

Stiles shrugged, "His office."

She screamed.

"On his desk."

"You bitch!" She laughed.

Stiles felt embarrassed as she clapped next to him.

"I knew you had it in you. Or eventually, have him in you."

Stiles winced.

She replied softly, "So how was it?"

Stiles licked his lips meeting her eyes.

She nodded, "Okay, so good?"

"Amazing." He sighed.

"Better than Theo?"

Stiles shook his head, "Don't do that. Don't make me compare him with my....boy..." He stuttered not knowing how to say the word.

"You guys have been distant for months now. I know you were mad about it but I never knew you would act on it."

"I cheated." Stiles cried.

Lydia hummed, "Would you do it again?"

Stiles only blinked not knowing how to answer that. He was in a real dilemma.

"Well, maybe you should tell Theo that you two have been drifting apart for some time now and it is evident now...."

Stiles shook his head in rejection of her words, "That is no reason for me to cheat."

"Sorry." She apologized, "I just know how hard it has been for you to keep pretending that you both are in a great place when you know you two aren't."

Stiles pretended not to hear her words, "I will just end it with Derek by ending my contract with him. This will be too awkward."

"How many times did you guys do it?"

Stiles exhaled, "Twice. The other time was up against the wall." Stiles closed his eyes in shame, "By his bar."

"You freak!" Lydia exclaimed.

****

Stiles rode the elevator in the Hale Building alone glancing back at his reflection. Today he had decided on another bold choice. He wore a two-button tailored fit light blue plaid suit that Lydia had snagged for him. After their talk this morning she had stated it would be the perfect suit. The red vertical lines running down the coat and trousers made Stiles feel like superman. He just hoped he was untouchable against his kryptonite that was obviously Derek. He paired his suit with a red silk tie and pocket square. He wore velvet blue loafers with fringe detail. He glanced into his eyes and witnessed the clear square frames he wore only for the allure. His messenger bag was worn across his body as he clenched it tightly with white knuckles. His nerves were getting the better of him as he rode in silence.

When the elevator stopped on the executive floor, Stiles walked out and headed towards Derek's office. He witnessed the other man standing by his bar getting a drink.

"It's 8 a.m." Stiles stated matter-of-factly.

Derek turned to witness Stiles standing at the door and smirked.

Stiles' breath hitched when he saw the other man. Derek was wearing a two-piece two button blue suit with check detail. The coat of the suit hugged his broad shoulders and showed the detail of his muscular stomach. The trousers he wore hung from his muscular legs showing every detail as they flexed. The white silk dress shirt he wore was opened three buttons from the top. Stiles felt his mouth go dry.

"Like what you see?"

Stiles turned his eyes away and walked over to Derek's desk. "I came to talk to you about yesterday."

Derek rolled his eyes down Stiles' body before taking a seat behind his desk with his drink, "What about it?"

Stiles sat before the other man and watched as Derek's eyes pierced through him, "Um..."

"Well?" Derek placed his glass to his lips.

Stiles fanned himself feeling a bit hot under the collar.

Derek chuckled, "Spit it out." He placed his glass on the desk before him.

Stiles met his eyes and swallowed, "What we did was unprofessional. I don't want that to affect my performance..."

"Your performance was excellent." Derek grinned.

Stiles felt his cheeks getting red, "I mean...my performance on this job. It has been great working here but...."

"Are you breaking our contract?" Derek laughed.

Stiles glared at Derek, "How is this funny?"

"It's ironic that you are breaking your contract when my mother is planning to break it as well. She and Boyd think your company is an acceptable loss."

Stiles frowned.

Derek stood to his feet, "They feel that letting you go is the best cause of action. They struck a deal with Chris Argent to have you work with Argent Labs full-time on their press."

"So you are firing me?" Stiles stood abruptly to his feet.

"No." Derek advised, "I won't let you go to the Argents. I have been working all night and morning trying to figure out how I can approach this new deal."

Stiles felt his heart beating outside his chest. From word got out about the trying history between the Argents and Hales his company has been on the chopping block. If he didn't have so much invested in his company's future he would have just resigned from both companies. But Argent and Hale were his biggest clients this season. He had a few small companies, but right now Argent and Hale were the powerhouses that could get his company where it needed to be.

"You are not an acceptable loss Stiles. There will always be casualties in war, but casualties can be handled by a company of Hale Tech's size. Your firm can't."

Stiles nodded over his words. "So what is your play?"

"I spoke with Chris this morning. He has agreed to retract his bid for your company."

Stiles found himself smiling, "How did you do that?"

"Let me worry about that." He winked down at the other man.

Stiles held his eye contact with Derek before his eyes were pulled away by the sound of stomping heels over his shoulders.

Talia walked into Derek's office with her eyes upon Stiles, “Comfortable?”

Stiles glanced over his shoulder to witness the glare that was directed at him by the lady walking into Derek's office wearing a brown and navy patchwork floral sateen fitted dress that fell to her knees. Her heels made a noise as she walked towards Stiles that intimated him.

Derek raced to stand between his mother and Stiles.

Talia stepped back, "So why did I get a call from Chris Argent this morning Derek about him retracting his bid for BCS?"

"I called him."

Boyd entered the office and walked towards Derek standing to the left of Talia with a hand in the pocket of the teal trousers he wore with a black velvet sports coat.

"BCS is an acceptable loss Derek, we will accept the small casualties and move on. There are many other concierge services for hire."

Those words had bruised Stiles deep.

"Stiles has done great work. He has even been running my chair for a few days while I worked fulltime in the lab."

Boyd and Talia shot glares towards Stiles.

"Upon my instruction. I made breakthroughs because of him." Derek announced, "He is fully competent. Argent is doing what they always have done. Trying to break down our defenses by causing us to turn against each other."

Stiles wanted to leave the office, but Boyd held up his hand in objection, “Seems like you have made quite an impression on Derek.”

“And on us.” Talia took a seat behind Derek's desk and glared towards Stiles. Derek kept an eye on his mother's movements.

Just then Stiles was forced to take a seat before her.

“We had no idea that it was you who was actually running Hale Tech and not Derek.” Talia hummed.

Stiles swallowed. Great. He would be fired even before he got paid. There was no way he was getting paid now. The look from Talia appeared as if she wanted to jump over Derek's desk and kill him. Stiles remained stoic as he did not want to challenge the stare down that Talia had initiated.

“Mom.” Derek pulled Talia’s attention from Stiles.

Stiles moved awkwardly in his seat to turn and look up at Derek, “You didn’t tell them?”

Derek looked down at Stiles, “I was going to, but I was sort of busy making a breakthrough.” He turned to the two pairs of angry eyes in the room.

Talia’s cold demeanor returned, “Why was he in your chair?” She turned to Stiles, “We made ourselves perfectly clear what your duties were.”

“You were not hired to run the CEO’s duties Mr. Stillinski,” Boyd demanded.

Stiles knew this was when he would be fired.

“I told him to.” Derek spoke up, “I needed time to work. I have been neglecting my lab duties and projects because I didn’t have any help. And I know I said I didn’t need any. But Stiles is competent enough to handle it. Besides I have accomplished more in one week than I have in nine months.”

Talia’s face relaxed and her eyes softened.

Boyd relaxed his shoulders as if by command.

Stiles wondered why they were speaking in code.

“Okay.” Boyd replied, “He can continue.”

“About his fee.” Derek added, “Triple it.”

Stiles’ mouth stood agape, “Um...what?”

Talia turned to Stiles and glared before repeating from her lips, “Done”

Stiles was at a loss for words. He could have sworn he was starting to drool.

“Is that okay with you?” Derek turned to Stiles.

Stiles calculated the numbers in his head, “S..sure.” His voice started to crack.

“Okay.” Talia rose to her feet, “You have just become one of the highest-paid concierge services.”

“I will have the contracts drawn and advise Accounts and HR about the change.” Boyd disclosed.

Stiles nodded blankly.

Derek left his office followed by Boyd and Talia leaving Stiles in shock.

They made their way towards the elevators.

When they entered Talia spoke up first.

"So when will she wake up?” Talia asked hopefully with fresh tears building within her eyes.

Derek shook his head, “She is stable. Isaac and I are monitoring her, but we gather that in about two weeks she should be fully cured and awake. We still need time for her recovery, but it is all looking good.”

“Thank God.” Talia cried.

"Will it be before the launch?" Boyd asked.

"That is what I am hoping for." Derek nodded optimistically.

Boyd allowed Talia to cry upon his shoulder, “You did good man. What about your dad?”

“He can wake up at any time, but he is the lifeline for Laura. We will wake them up together. I fear if we wake up dad before Laura that she will...” Derek lost his taste for words.

Talia stood before her son and placed both of his cheeks within the palms of her hands, “Do what you must Derek. I love you.” She kissed his cheek.

****

As they rode in the elevator the footage was being captured by the ‘acting chairman’. There was no audio, but he was intrigued by what this meeting was all about. He turned away from his screens and left the security room. His monitoring of Derek since his father’s disappearance had been his only job. Derek was hiding something, and he was going to find out what it was.

***

Scott worked in the basement lab at Argent Labs like he always did since he has been sent on this assignment. He spied someone coming into the lab and his eyes widened in wonder. He needed to get closer. Trying to spy without looking suspicious, Scott closed in on the new face, hiding behind a few shelves to get in earshot to hear their conversation.

Chris approached the visitor, “What are you doing here?” He growled behind clenched teeth.

Gerard approached his son and their visitor, “Is that any way to speak to our guest son?”

Scott turned his back to the trio. Pulling his cell phone from his lab coat pocket he took a picture with his phone. He glanced at the photo and zoomed into the shot. The visitor had a name tag that read ‘Acting Chairman’ and above it were the words ‘Hale Technologies’.


	16. As you were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek tries to ease Stiles' anxieties, while he is fighting against his conscience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SMUT

Derek returned to his office to spy that Stiles had moved to sit behind his desk working upon his laptop. Like clockwork, Stiles was back to work. He admired that about the other man. He was a real professional who knew how to do his job. He cleared his throat forcing the other man to lift his eyes. Derek licked his lips involuntarily when he saw those bright brown eyes and pink lips.

Stiles glanced up at Derek behind clear square frames that he adjusted on his nose, "What?" He winced, "Oh my God did I just get fired?"

Derek shook his head with a chuckle, "They didn't change their minds, Stiles. You are safe."

Stiles nodded getting back to work before his eyes turned back to Derek who was staring at him, "What?"

Derek swallowed, "Do you want to have dinner tonight?"

Stiles arched his brow, "Dinner?"

"You know it's what people do. There will be plates and forks and..."

Stiles held up a hand to stop him with a roll of his eyes, "I know but..." His mouth instantly went dry, "A few minutes ago I wanted to quit."

"But you're not," Derek stated matter-of-factly.

Stiles nodded, "I just...." He looked away, "What if this gets too complicated and weird. I am employed by you." The thought of saying the next words made him weak in the knees, "I loved the sex. You were...." He was left breathless, "Amazing."

Derek smirked, "So were you."

Stiles met his eyes for a moment and bit his bottom lip suggestively.

Derek turned to close his office door before sauntering towards Stiles with a smirk upon his lips.

Stiles felt his insides fold up as Derek approached him. He swallowed not knowing what the man's next moves will be. He soon felt Derek push the chair he was in out from under the desk and help Stiles to his feet.

Derek wrapped a possessive hand on the small of Stiles' back allowing the man's body to be flushed to his own. He breathed down upon his lips, "It's only dinner. If you don't enjoy every moment of it then we can go back to how things were."

"You mean back to you barking orders at me?" He stammered through trembling lips.

Derek grinned, "No, back to me checking out this great ass of yours." He rolled a hand down to squeeze Stiles' ass cheek.

Stiles moaned, "You think I've got a great ass?"

"It's better to fuck, but yes." He lowered his head down to capture Stiles' lips within his own.

Stiles placed his hands to the nape of Derek's neck pulling the other man's head down to deepen the kiss. He felt as Derek broke the kiss and was left breathless. His eyes rolled to the back of his head when Derek's lips kissed down his jawline. He felt as his dress shirt was being unbuttoned and warm lips instantly sucking onto his collarbone. He breathed, "Yessss....." He moaned, "Yes....God yes....I would go to dinner with you."

Derek raised his head to Stiles and laughed, "Great." He kissed Stiles' lips once more before releasing the man from his arms.

Stiles had to use the desk for balance before he fell over. He couldn't understand how when Derek kissed him he felt as if he was floating on air. He hated that he was in his head about this or that he was thinking this way, but Theo never made him feel this way. And with a dry spell that had lasted months, he couldn't grapple with the urgency he was feeling for Derek rather than his boyfriend. When Stiles blinked back, to what he thought was consciousness he spied Derek at his bar topping off his glass with another drink. He buttoned up his shirt to hide the fresh hickeys that he had just received.

"So should I pick you up at eight o'clock?"

Stiles weighed the options in his head, "Sure."

"Send me your address and I will be there."

Stiles nodded slowly. He took a seat behind Derek's desk and sighed, "This will only be dinner. No funny business."

"You mean I can't bend you over my bar and fuck you like I did yesterday?" Derek's green eyes found Stiles' brown ones in an intense stare.

Stiles shook his head, "We are only having dinner."

"What if I want more?" Derek admitted.

"Why would you?" Stiles questioned feeling guilt fill his bones, "We can't have sex anymore."

"Because of your boyfriend?" Derek smirked.

Stiles felt embarrassed as his cheeks began to heat up. He found the courage to say, "It's not only because of him."

"Then what is it?" Derek questioned, "You didn't seem to be thinking about him when I took you on my desk or how about the time I fucked you against the wall?"

Stiles swallowed remembering how good it felt to be manhandled and fucked by Billionaire Derek Hale. His voice got caught in his throat, "I..."

Derek chuckled.

Stiles realized how lighter Derek had seemed. Did he do that?

Was having sex with Stiles making Derek less threatening?

Derek blinked towards the man behind his desk, "So no more sex?"

"You make it seem like it's going to be the end of the world."

"It will be. For me." He frowned.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "I've already agreed to dinner. But that will be all. We can discuss the new division's launch to get your mind off of it."

Derek groaned, "Fine." Stiles smiled at him.

"So would you like..." Derek started, "Maybe..." He shrugged, "Like to go out to dinner with me often?"

Stiles could not register how Derek Hale was at such a loss for words, "Huh?"

Derek scoffed, "Do you want to make this a regular thing?"

"I just told you no more sex," Stiles replied sternly.

Derek only hummed, "So if I wanted to take you out for lunch or dinner, or maybe breakfast?"

Stiles found himself laughing at the other man's antics.

Derek shot Stiles an intense glare that made Stiles silence his lips.

"Umm....oh...wow." Stiles pinned his lips.

Derek waited patiently for an answer.

Stiles swallowed, "I guess I will have to..." He thought, "I don't like being in this position." He groaned, "I... this is why I wanted to quit. You, Derek Hale, are gorgeous and smart and I... I can't have both. I can't work for you and date you."

Derek noticed the pain within Stiles' face and nodded, "It's just dinner, Stiles."

"But then you are asking for more."

"No strings," Derek admitted.

"You think a guy like me can do no strings attached?"

Derek smirked, "I think you can do whatever you want."

"Thanks for that liberal answer." Stiles got back to work.

Derek's eyes remained upon Stiles with a hum before he left his office and found his way up to his lab.

****

Stiles released a breath when Derek had left his office and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Lydia's number and waited for her voice to appear on the other end.

_"Hi, Stiles." She chirped while shouting in the background at a model to put on some heels._

"You sound busy." He heard the music in the background.

" _I am." She shouted towards the wardrobe assistants for their lack of getting the models dressed in time._

Stiles cleared his throat, "So Derek asked me out."

_Lydia screamed._

Stiles held his phone away from his ears.

_"That's fucking amazing. Are you going to fuck him again?"_

Stiles swallowed, "I told him I can't have sex with him again."

_Lydia frowned, "Booo." She replied before shouting at the hairstylist concerning the direction the artist was going in for the model's hair. She turned the conversation back to Stiles, "You said it yourself that he was better than Theo._

"I never said that." He corrected her.

_"You implied it."_

He cried outrage, "I did not."

_"You did. You said he was amazing." Lydia smirked._

Stiles rolled his eyes, "That doesn't mean that he was better than Theo." He enunciated hoping to the high heavens he didn't bite his tongue from lying.

_Lydia hummed, "I can tell when you are lying Stiles. Besides, you never looked the way you looked this morning after you and Theo had sex."_

"And how did I look this morning?" He toyed with a pencil upon Derek's desk.

_"Totally satisfied and in a daze." She giggled, "That must have been some good dick." She rustled through a new rack of clothes that was rolled backstage by the wardrobe assistants._

Stiles hummed.

_"Wait a minute. Didn't you want to quit?"_

"He won't let me. He even tripled my amount."

_Lydia danced with a chuckle, "That means you put it down good." She applauded her friend, "You were rewarded in cash."_

Stiles winced, "You make me sound like a hooker."

_"If the shoe fits."_

"You are an awful friend," Stiles announced.

_"Yet, you still love me."_

Stiles moaned, "I do."

_"What time is he picking you up tonight? I can bring you home something sexy to wear."_

"Eight."

_"Great. I will be home by seven." Lydia chirped before turning to the sound of her name, "I got to go. Stiles, don't overthink this. The ball is in your court. Literally. Have sex with Derek. Don't have sex with Derek. Do what you want. Just don't be the one to regret it at the end of the day." She replied before ending the call._

Stiles ended the call with a sigh. He stood to his feet and decided that he was going to find Derek.

****

Stiles found him in the bioplastics lab. He adjusted the white lab coat upon his shoulders and smiled at the passing lab workers. He spotted Derek on the other side of the lab with Isaac and decided that it was either now or never.

Isacc stood with Derek at his side with both of their heads down viewing a tablet. "I think if we reverse the dosage here then..." He brushed his fingers upon the tablet lightly.

Derek hummed as he viewed the equations that Isaac was locking in.

Stiles approached the pair and cleared his throat.

Derek's green eyes shun upon Stiles.

Isaac smiled towards Stiles, "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked.

"I came looking for you actually," Stiles uttered.

Isaac excused himself, "I will be right over there." He took the tablet along with him as he left.

They stood before each other in silence before Derek pushed his hands within the pockets of his trousers and asked, "Well?"

"I don't want to overthink this," Stiles replied. "I don't want to quit. I just want to see where this goes."

"Where what goes?"

"Dinner." Stiles replied, "And maybe...lunch or breakfast."

Derek's lips turned up into a smile, "Sure."

"Great." Stiles nodded. "I should go. I've got a lot of your work to complete."

"You do if you want to make our dinner reservations," Derek added. 

"Right." Stiles smiled before walking away.

Derek's eyes remained trained upon Stiles as he left before they turned to witness Erica in the corner looking at him with a smirk upon her lips. He turned his eyes away from her and went to find Isaac.

****

Stiles had nothing to wear. He was nervous. He was pacing in his bedroom awaiting Lydia's arrival with what she explained would be 'something sexy' for him to wear tonight. He had already showered and styled his hair. He was standing in his bedroom in a pair of Andrew Christian pink briefs with its signature navy and pink waistband. He had gotten a pair and had loved how snug they hugged his ass. He stood before his mirror and noticed how his ass cheeks were peeking out the bottom and felt somehow enlightened. Derek had said he had a great ass. The thought soon was wiped from his mind when he heard Lydia calling out to him. He tossed a robe over his bare shoulders and left his bedroom.

Lydia stood in the living room with a rack of clothes beside her, "Sorry I'm late. Walking down the street with a rack of clothes is not considered normal."

"How did you get that here?" Stiles arched his brow.

"I caught our van." She clapped with excitement, "So here we go."

He rolled his eyes. Great. This was just another experiment for Lydia. Going out with the boss. This was crazy. Was he crazy?

“Snap out of it?" Lydia snapped her fingers before him.

"This is not a date it is only, dinner." Stiles rehearsed.

"Whatever you say."

"With Derek Hale." He found himself blushing.

"Yes." She squealed.

"I am in a committed relationship.” He recited when the guilt overtook him.

“Yet, you said yes.” Lydia arched her brow.

“A moment of weakness.”

“Well in this moment of weakness. Please do not sleep with him.” Lydia replied sarcastically.

“Why would I? It isn’t as if he is buying me dinner...” Stiles furrowed his brow, “Oh, wait.”

Lydia laughed, “Just be cool. If this is as casual as you keep saying that it is then you have nothing to worry about, right?”

“Right.”

“Exactly.” She continued, “And I am sure Derek Hale isn’t even your type, right?”

Stiles was at a loss for words.

Lydia noticed the dilemma her friend was in and smirked, "Now, these are your options."

Stiles blinked at the clothes being thrown at him.

****

Stiles stepped out of his apartment building and stood on the sidewalk at 7:45 p.m. dressed in the most expensive shirt he ever had the pleasure of wearing. Lydia had decided that he wear a black long-sleeve buttoned-down silk sheer floral mesh top. The top had specks of green and orange that he matched with black velvet straight-leg trousers that left nothing to the imagination. His ass was fully presented in the trousers that also hugged his penis. Lydia had advised that he wear a green blazer that hung onto his body like a second skin. The loafers upon his feet were black suede Gucci loafers that Lydia had gifted to him with the outfit. He felt sexy, but also a bit uncomfortable to be so dressed up for dinner with Derek when he knew there would be no sex after they had their meal.

Derek pulled up a minute later. He wasn’t being chauffeured, he was driving. A shiny green Ferrari that made Stiles’ mouth water.

When Derek had stepped onto the sidewalk, it made Stiles' knees buckle. The other man was gorgeous. The Versace baroque print satin lapel dinner jacket he wore made Stiles feel underdressed. Derek paired them with black tuxedo trousers that showed off the definition of his thighs.

Derek's eyes racked upon Stiles. The man looked good enough to eat. His legs in those pants made Derek's dick respond instantly.

“You ready?” Derek got out of the car only to open the door for Stiles to jump in.

“Thanks.” Stiles couldn’t keep his eyes off of the other man whose pants were a bit tighter than he had imagined in his work suits. His muscular legs flexing when he walked. And what could only appear to be his dick was bulged and huge. Stiles’ mouth watered as he noticed when Derek flexed his biceps to open the door for him in his dinner jacket that left nothing to the imagination.

“Let’s go.” When they both got in Derek shifted his car in gear and sped off.

“Fast.” Stiles giggled.

“Yeah.” Derek raced through the Manhattan streets before they arrived at their destination.

Stiles read the marque of the restaurant and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Before he had a chance to register where they were, the door was being opened for him and a hand offered to help him out of the car.

“This is 5-star. No one can get a reservation here. It is always packed.” Stiles stood upon the sidewalk with Derek at his side.

“Not for me.” Derek offered Stiles to walk ahead of him. He glanced down at the way the trousers hugged Stiles’ ass and knew that this was going to be a very long night.

Inside Stiles and Derek were ushered to a reserved table in the back where they were seated and waited on.

The complementary selection of champagne that was offered to their table made Stiles a happy camper.

“Yay! You've got the good stuff.” Stiles poured his flute of champagne.

“They’ve got people to do that for you,” Derek instructed him.

Stiles rolled his eyes, “I can pour my glass thank you, sir.” He placed the glass to his lips and let out an involuntary moan.

That sounds coming from his lips sent shock waves down to Derek’s dick. “Is it good?”

“Oh, it is.” Stiles nodded as his eyes rolled around in his head as the bubbles from the glass tickled his nose.

“Sounds like you are dying for some action if you are getting so turned on by a twelve-thousand-dollar bottle of champagne,” Derek noted suggestively.

Stiles gave him a pointed look before his mouth dropped, “I am drinking a twelve-thousand-dollar bottle of champagne?”

Derek nodded.

Stiles’ excitement rose, “It does taste better than sex.”

“Well if you think that bottle of champagne tastes better than sex then maybe we should test that theory.” Derek bit down on his bottom lip.

Stiles mouth stood agape. He was again at a loss for words.

Just then the appetizers arrived, and Stiles could finally put his mouth to work.

“So, about this boyfriend.” Derek started the conversation after their appetizers had arrived.

Stiles was about to dig in before Derek’s question made him freeze.

“It’s a simple question, Stiles.” Derek’s voice was soft. It was so inviting.

“Okay, sure." Not knowing what Derek's game was, he decided to play along, "We met our freshman year at Columbia. I was a nerd.”

“I don’t believe that.” Derek licked his lips.

“I was.” Stiles shared, “He was the jock. We fell in love. And then dated. We have been dating for six years now.”

“Wow.” Derek eyes nearly popped out of his head.

“Yeah. We have been dating long-distance for over two years though.” Stiles bowed his head.

“It is getting to you isn’t it?” Derek asked placing his hand on top of Stiles’ that was on the table and rubbing circles in his wrist with his, thumb.

Stiles raised his eyes to Derek and nodded.

Derek swallowed when he met Stiles’ eyes not wanting to remove them. His heart sank when Stiles moved his hand from Derek’s, and he cleared his throat.

“What about you?” Stiles changed the course of the conversation that was on him.

Derek turned to the tuna caviar before him and began to sample the dish busying his mouth with the taste.

“Now you can’t speak?”

Derek moaned at the taste and mumbled with a mouth full, “Better than sex.”

Stiles only rolled his eyes.

At the main course round of the evening, Stiles ended up talking to Derek about his fears of long-distance dating that he had felt for some time now. He feared he and Theo were growing apart and having to start over. He didn’t want to feel like he was starting over when he came so far.

“I have a successful business. And I have a boyfriend.” Stiles poked at his salmon, “Who I just can’t see all the time.” He admitted, “But who wants to start their life over you know? Who wants to put themselves out there again and join the dating pool?” He hummed to himself.

Derek spoke up, “I will say you start over every day you wake up and take on a new assignment. The clients you take on are you starting over.”

“No, that is me progressing.”

Derek arched his brow.

Stiles sighed as he locked eyes with Derek, “Fine. I must admit that each client is new, and I do discover new things with each one, but it isn’t me starting over.”

“So, you are afraid of ending things with Theo even though you feel like things may already be over?”

Stiles shrugged his shoulders.

“You just said you are living separate lives.”

“I never said that.” Stiles quickly replied.

“You suggested it.” Derek rebutted.

Great. Now Derek was starting to sound like Lydia.

“We spoke the other day after you and I..." He blushed.

Derek nodded, "Oh."

"Yeah. I didn't know what to tell him. What would I have said...Oh, sorry, Theo, I fucked my very gorgeous client today. I can't see you anymore."

Derek eyes widened with optimism, "It's a start."

"Yeah right." Stiles rolled his eyes.

Derek glanced at the way Stiles' eyes sparkled under the lights of the restaurant, "So don't tell him."

Stiles sighed, "Great. I'll just be so overcome by guilt I would bust."

Derek chuckled, "I like you. I like how you just have these arguments with yourself. It's entertaining."

Stiles blinked towards him, "I am glad I amuse you."

Derek moaned, "Well you do more than that."

Stiles blushed.

Derek grinned, "So..."

"Yeah?"

Derek glanced at the eagerness in Stiles' eyes.

“You want to get out of here?”

"Yeah." Stiles beamed.

****

After the dinner, Stiles had no idea that he would be here. He did not fathomed that he would be pressed up against the front door of Derek's multimillion-dollar townhouse on the Upper East Side while they kissed desperately.

Derek had invited him inside for a drink. That had all changed because Derek had Stiles pressed up against the back of the front door pleasuring his mouth with his tongue. He loved how much Stiles was falling apart within his arms. He yearned to taste the other man upon his lips once more.

Stiles grabbed at Derek's jacket wanting to release it from his shoulders. He felt as Derek kept grinding his hips into him and moaned out with his head thrown back as Derek kissed down his neck to his adam's apple.

"I thought you said no sex." Derek breathed.

Stiles pushed at Derek's shoulders, "Just this one time. Then that's it."

"Sure." Derek grabbed Stiles' hand and pulled him into the closest room to his front door. He flipped a switch which prompted the lighting of the hanging crystal chandelier.

Stiles took a moment to admire how breath-taking the room was. It was a spiral of colors, grey, navy, and silver. The adjacent walls were painted grey while the parallel walls were painted navy. The furniture was modern and accented the room with its silver details. The sofas placed in the room were navy and grey with silver accents. The shag rug laid upon the silver wooden floors before a stone marble fireplace.

Derek sat upon the navy sofa and pulled Stiles gently upon his lap.

Stiles straddled Derek's hips and allowed the man to remove his blazer and shirt while he pleasured his neck and nipples, "Yesss...." He sounded.

Derek's hands never removed themselves from kneading Stiles' ass.

Stiles ground his asss down to meet Derek's, "Yesss...." He moaned lowly.

"You can moan as loud as you want, baby. No one is here but us."

Derek said those words as an invitation that Stiles happily accepted.

Stiles cried out when Derek released his dick from his trousers, "Fuck..."

"Soon." He chuckled before meeting Stiles' lips.

Stiles didn't have control over his body anymore. It had felt so surreal. Here he was bouncing upon Derek's dick and enjoying every moment of it. He loved how Derek made him feel full. How he made him feel wanted. Every nerve ending was alive when Derek thrust his dick up into Stiles' ass. When Derek found his sweet spot over and over again Stiles lost it. He babbled and screamed out Derek's name while crawling at the other man's shoulders. Derek knew how to awaken Stiles' body. He knew what made Stiles' eyes roll back and how to make Stiles' moan his name. Derek was balls deep and Stiles loved it. He yearned to be fucked the way Derek was fucking him. It felt so intoxicating. He didn't want it to end. Derek's hands upon his hips guiding him, smacking his ass, whispering in his ears how tight he was. Stiles fell apart within Derek's arms once more. He moaned out as he spilled all over Derek's chest untouched. Derek wasn't too far behind as he came in his ass. Stiles was spent. Breathing heavily with his head upon Derek's shoulder.

Derek ran gentle hands up and down Stiles' back, "Fuck," He exhaled.

"Yeah." Stiles breathed.

They remained glued together not wanting to move. The turn of events was scaring him. Yet there was one thing he knew. Stiles knew he wanted it to happen again.


	17. I don't want to wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek go to lunch. 
> 
> Derek stalls his relationship with Stiles for one night to investigate some new information he just found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like the heat from the two main characters?
> 
> I love to read your comments guys. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Stiles had crept into his apartment after two a.m. silently not wanting to wake his roommate, after all, he was doing his walk of shame. He felt embarrassed as well as excited. It felt like he was still young and in college sneaking around and having sex with his boyfriend. This was thrilling for him. He snuck into his bedroom with a deep exhale. Dumping onto his bed he winced slightly with a moan. His ass was still sore, but it felt worth it. Being with Derek Hale had felt amazing. He placed his cell phone on charge and climbed into bed, needing as much rest as he could get knowing he had a busy day in a few hours.

****

Derek walked into his office to spy Stiles sitting behind his desk working. He walked towards the other man with a smirk planted on his lips. He had no clue Stiles would have made it to work on time after their activities last night, “When did you slip in here unnoticed?”

Stiles glanced up to view the man making his way towards him. Derek was absolutely gorgeous this morning. He was wearing a two-piece Italian dark grey plaid suit with vertical navy lines running along the suit. Stiles wondered how their report would be the morning after knowing that he had left after Derek had fucked him in his bed on his four-thousand-dollar German-woven cotton duvet. He couldn’t read the other man’s face only noticing his body language which had appeared more relaxed as he strode towards him with one hand within the pocket of his pleated trousers. He swallowed when Derek’s steps were getting closer to him. His heart started beating rapidly trying to anticipate Derek’s next move.

Derek’s green eyes shone seductively as Stiles’ eyes checked him out. Derek couldn’t stop thinking about the other man since they had sex last night. He loved the feeling of being balls deep in Stiles. Derek savored every moment of it, the feeling of Stiles’ walls squeezing down on his dick. The thought of knowing that he could fuck Stiles until he came untouched, which he did twice last night. He wanted the other man. He craved him.

Stiles opened his dry lips, “I....um...I...”

“Am I still leaving you breathless?”

Stiles could feel his cheeks heating up as he fanned himself.

Derek found it amusing, “So, I made our reservations for lunch today.”

Stiles glanced up into Derek’s green eyes and was about to open his lips before they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Derek.”

Derek turned towards the voice, “Danny.” He acknowledged the other man who had made his way into his office with a few files in his hands.

“Talia needs your signature on these.” Danny tossed the files into Derek’s hands before turning to Stiles with a beam, “Good morning Stiles.” He glanced down at the man’s two-piece trim-fit black suit and wiggled his eyebrows, “Looking good.”

Derek noticed the exchange between Danny and Stiles and growled, “Danny, what the hell is going on?”

Danny turned to Derek with a wink, “Did you forget that I live across from you?”

Derek glared towards Danny.

Danny only chuckled with his hands up in surrender, “Don’t shoot. I’ll be back later for the files.” He shot Stiles a wink before he chuckled and left the office.

Derek turned to Stiles who he saw was clearly freaked out by the admission. “Don’t freak out.”

Stiles' eyes widened, “So he saw my walk of shame.” He groaned placing his head in the palms of his hands.

Derek grinned, “Maybe.”

“I feel so cheap.” Stiles enunciated.

“You're not cheap.” Derek joked, “Have you seen what I am paying you?"

Stiles raised his head up and shot Derek a glare.

“Okay, I’m sorry.” Derek attested.

“What if your mother or Boyd finds out?”

Derek shook his head while tossing the files upon his desk. He walked towards Stiles and pulled him out of his chair to pull Stiles within his arms, “They won’t find out. My mother lives in Chelsea and Boyd lives in Soho.”

Stiles arched a brow, “Your mother lives in Chelsea?”

Derek shrugs, “She does.”

Stiles hummed while being put at ease with Derek’s head buried in his neck. He tilted his neck to the side to give the other man better access to kiss down his neck towards his collarbone. He moaned before repeating from his lips, “What if someone sees us?”

Derek moaned rolling his hands down Stiles’ waist to squeeze his ass. 

“Derek.” Stiles moaned out, “Uahhh...” He breathed.

Derek released him and placed a kiss upon his lips, “I love to hear you moan.” He bit his bottom lip as he glanced down at the lust within Stiles’ brown eyes, “I love the way you scream my name.” He kissed Stiles’ lips once more before releasing him, “So lunch later?”

Stiles only nodded, “Sure.”

****

Stiles sat across from Derek at what he considered to be an overpriced restaurant. He remembered he and Lydia wanting to try out the place when they had moved into the city hoping to run into a few celebrities that graced their doors. But were inevitably turned off by the prices of the food. The restaurant was even considered one of the most overrated restaurants in Manhattan which was a shame because he heard that their food was amazing. He knew, undoubtedly that Derek would be able to afford the overpriced food of the restaurant whose menu was more like an adult picture book of African wildlife.

The restaurant was dimly lit with small chandelier lights upon its walls. Large feathers flowed out of large glass vases that sat next to their table. And white ceramic vases filled with lavender hydrangeas sat on white pillars along the walls, as paintings from the romanticism period hung beside them. The lunchtime rush was not as bad as Stiles had expected it to be. There was a moderate flow of people occupying the restaurant during lunchtime. They were seated across from a four-seater table where a few lawyers were bragging about the case they had just won.

Stiles turned the pages of his menu as a waiter appeared at their table offering a bottle of their finest red wine. He nodded with glee as the red was poured into his glass.

Derek grinned, “I know how you get excited over overpriced bottles. Maybe you can show me your appreciation later.” He replied suggestively.

Stiles blushed with his mouth standing agape.

The waiter cleared his throat.

Stiles glanced up at the waiter clearly embarrassed, “He doesn’t get out much.”

The waiter soon turned to Derek and filled his glass with the wine, “Nice to see you again, Mr. Hale.”

Derek nodded towards him, “Thanks for having me.”

“Of course, this is your regular spot,” Stiles concluded.

Derek met Stiles’ eyes with a smirk, “I come here from time to time.”

“With someone special or alone?” Stiles found himself prying.

The man before him wanted all of his secrets but Derek was good at keeping his own secrets a secret.

The waiter glanced down at Derek waiting for the answer to be given. “I eat alone.” Was Derek’s answer as he met Stiles’ eyes.

The waiter smirked knowingly before leaving the table.

Stiles hummed glancing down at his menu.

“You don’t seem satisfied.” Derek offered, “You were last night though.”

Stiles glanced over his shoulders turning his eyes to the table of lawyers who were now gawking at them, “Keep your voice down.” His cheeks flushed.

Derek grinned, “How cute.”

Stiles shook his head with a smile, “You always seem to transfer the conversation back to me.”

“I don’t.” Derek furrowed his brow.

Stiles shrugged, “Seems to me like you don’t want me knowing about your past or you are hiding something.”

Derek hummed.

“That’s all you are going to say?”

Derek glanced down at his menu before repeating, “So what looks good to you?”

Stiles tried not to let Derek’s actions bother him. Besides Derek had asked for no strings attached. Having no strings attached meant that Stiles had to try his best not to get invested in anything other than a professional relationship with Derek. The sex was intoxicatingly addicting, and he could not get enough. He just was overthinking everything again. Maybe Derek was not the emotional type like he was.

Derek snapped his fingers in front of Stiles’ face as he stared at him, “Stop thinking.”

Stiles blinked his eyelids a few times, “Uh?”

“I asked, what looks good here then you went into this trance.”

“Sorry.” Stiles licked his lips.

“I am not on the menu,” Derek stated.

Stiles shook his head and turned his eyes back at his menu, “The mesclun greens served with champagne vinaigrette sounds nice.”

Derek met Stiles’ eyes intently while lifting his glass of wine to his lips, “You do know that I have to take you back to work after this right?”

Stiles blushed, “I can handle a bit of alcohol.” He took up his wine and sipped.

“Like you can handle a whole lotta dick?”

Stiles choked off of his wine getting the attention of the lawyers once more. 

“Are you alright?” One of the male lawyers asked.

Stiles turned to view his sparkling blue eyes and nodded profusely.

Derek interjected, “He’ll be fine.” He turned to Stiles, “You sure you are okay?”

Stiles placed his glass down and swallowed the wine harshly before he exhaled deeply, “I’m good.”

Derek chuckled.

Stiles shot him a glare, “I am never doing this with you again.”

“Oh, you will.” Derek replied confidently, “You will be begging.”

“Can you stop the sexual puns please.” Stiles tried to wipe the embarrassment from his cheeks with the ivory napkin that was lying upon his plate.

Derek only grinned with amusement.

The waiter returned to their table with a notepad and pen in his hand, “Ready to order?”

“Sure.” Stiles gained his composure to order.

By the main course, the lawyers had left the building and Derek was free to tease Stiles even more as he was taking a bite out of his vale served with wild mushrooms.

Stiles moaned as the flavors of his ricotta di bufala ravioli with spinach, organic tomato, and basil dish married in his mouth with the red wine.

“Good?”

“Amazing.” He riddled.

“If you think that’s good wait until I put something else in your mouth,” Derek smirked at him.

Stiles found himself biting his bottom lip after he had sipped his wine.

“Tell me, do you spit or swallow?” Derek asked nonchalantly as he cut into his veal.

Stiles could no longer take Derek’s one-sided teasing. He removed his black loafers from his right foot without causing alarm from Derek and used his foot to seductively creep up Derek’s leg.

Derek jumped in his seat before turning to witness Stiles who was busy eating the contents of his plate looking unaffected by his tactics. Derek swallowed when he felt Stiles’ foot working itself back and forth along his inner thigh. He took up his wine and sipped it as he breathed.

Stiles glanced at Derek with a furrowed brow, “Are you okay?”

Derek swallowed turning to Stiles, “I accede.”

Stiles smiled at him smugly before removing his foot and placing it back into his shoe.

“You won this round.”

“Awwa, thank you for playing.” Stiles chuckled.

“Next round is on me.”

Stiles hummed, “Meaning me on you or you on me?”

Derek nearly snorted, “You little shit.”

Stiles chuckled as he went back to eating his meal.

****

When they had gotten back to the office from lunch, Stiles was answering a few emails and offered his approval to release the interview Derek had with Deaton last week. He was working from Derek’s desk while Derek was sitting on the love seat sifting through the files that Danny had delivered to him earlier this morning. He exhaled deeply when he was nearly done and collapsed back into Derek’s leather chair.

“Tired?”

“I am still feeling weighed down from all that food.” Stiles moaned.

Derek chuckled, “So, I’m guessing no dinner tonight?”

Stiles shook his head aggressively, “I can’t have another thing in me.”

Derek frowned, “Now that’s upsetting.”

Stiles laughed, “Aren’t you needed in the lab?”

Derek only blinked towards him with a deadpan expression, “No, Isaac has it covered.”

“What about the launch. Shouldn’t you be making sure everything is ready?”

“That’s what I am paying you for,” Derek answered.

Stiles sighed, “You are...”

“Insatiable.” He smiled before glancing down at the open file within his lap.

Stiles blushed, “All of a sudden I have no words.”

“I know what you mean.” Derek got up from his hips with the file within his hands, “We have to finish this conversation later.”

And with that Derek left Stiles in his office wondering what had went wrong.

****

Derek entered Boyd’s office and tossed the opened file within his hands upon his desk.

Boyd lifted his eyes to the entrance of Derek within his office as his fingers typed feverishly upon his cell phone. He was wearing a silk jacquard long-sleeve button-down dress shirt in the colors mauve and navy, “Derek, hey.... what?” He questioned when the open file was tossed before him upon his desk.

“Danny brought this file to me from mom this morning saying I needed to sign off on this.” Derek sat before him with a growl.

Boyd glanced down at the file, “The Acting Chairman is contesting our involvement in Argent’s tampered serum?” He lifted his questioning eyes up at Derek, “Why would he?”

Derek shook his head, “The only thing that bitch needs to contest is why Hale Tech is paying the bills of the families whose love ones were apart of Argent’s failed human trial. I had to do a lot of clean up Boyd for the sake of Laura and my father.”

“I know Derek.” Boyd sighed while he continued to read the file.

“That’s hundreds of millions of dollars Hale Tech pays each month to make sure these people are taken care of as well as ensuring that their loved ones that were affected continue to say alive in our pods.” Derek growled, “This guy has been a pain in my balls ever since he came to Hale Tech.”

“Your father valued him. Alexander trained him,” Boyd added as he read on.

Derek groaned, “I know.” He sighed, “My father could have always seen the good in people.”

Boyd finished reading the document and concluded, “There seems to be a clause at the end here.”

“Yes, it basically is stating that he will not contest if Hale Tech agrees to haven taken bribes from government contractors.”

Boyd met Derek’s eyes, “We’ve never done that.” 

“I am sure that bitch will prove it though.”

“Shit." Boyd expressed after skimming through the two-page long document, “This is not good for us. On the heels of you making a break-through, and the launch, we don’t need any bad press right now.”

Derek agreed with a nod. 

Their attention was directed to the ringing of Boyd’s desk phone.

Boyd answered it surprised by who was on the other end. He repeated his appreciations before ending the call.

“Who was it?” Derek asked.

“Head Security.”

“What did he want?”

“Said the Acting Chairman had asked for the tapes from yesterday, when Talia, you and I were in the elevator after leaving your office.”

Derek narrowed his eyes at Boyd, “He has been trying to get information out of me for months regarding the disappearances of Laura and dad. He got a hunch and he is going off on it.”

“But who would give him a hunch?”

Derek raked his brain, “I don’t know.” He groaned, “I am not bending to his will. We will not contest. I want that bitch followed.”

“But Derek....”

“Hire one of our contacts. I need to know what is going on.” Derek replied before leaving Boyd’s office.

Boyd sighed, “Okay, boss.” 

****

Derek entered his mother’s office to spy her sitting with the Acting Chairman before her desk. He growled when the man met his eyes.

“Derek?” He grinned as he turned in his seat to greet him. Derek turned to Talia, “Can we have a word?”

Talia was wearing a longline tailored blush pink one-button blazer over a white silk camisole top, paired with black straight-leg trousers. The heels she wore were black open-toe pumps with a double ankle strap.

Talia glared towards the Acting Chairman before leaving her seat and leaving her office with her son trailing behind.

Derek pulled his mother into a nearby boardroom before speaking, “He sent me a document to contest our involvement in the...”

Talia held up her hand to stop him from repeating another word, “I know.”

Derek raised his brows, “Then what are you doing talking with him in your office?”

“He came to me with the file. I gave it to Danny to give to you knowing you would know what to do.” Talia always allowed Derek to work as CEO she never overstepped her position. She was always ready to follow his lead.

Derek nodded, “Which I did.”

“Perfect.” Talia smirked lightly, “He came into my office and asked if I had read the file and was in there trying to incriminate me.” She held firm, “He wants to know what really happened with Alexander and Laura.”

Derek paced trying to not allow his anger to overthrow his better judgment.

“He has been asking questions since their disappearance. I just don’t understand his drive. Alexander is gone. He is now Acting Chairman why does he need to continue prying?"

“Because dad is not gone. He is still here. Just not awake yet.” Derek exhaled. 

Talia turned her soft eyes up at Derek.

“I don’t know what to do other than to go in there and rip him apart.” His anger was mounting.

Talia stood back and watched the possibilities turn within her son’s head.

“Go back into your office and tell that bitch nothing. He doesn’t have the right to try to incriminate you or contest anything.”

Talia smiled at her son.

“I am going to handle this.” Derek left the boardroom and made his way back to his office.

****

Stiles straightened his shoulders when Derek walked back into his office with a beam. He soon frowned when he saw the anger within Derek’s eyes, “Something the matter?”

Derek turned to Stiles and released the tension from his jaw, “Nothing’s wrong.” He exhaled.

“Something was wrong with the file?”

Derek shook his head, “Boyd just got something wrong.” He grinned.

Stiles glanced up at him suspiciously but decided not to pry, “Okay, um if you want to do something later....”

A smile crept on Derek’s lips, “Like a nightcap?”

Stiles’ cheeks flushed.

Derek sighed, “I would love to but...not tonight.” He replied, “I think I will take your advice and go to the lab.” He replied before leaving his office.

Stiles felt deflated. He didn’t know what had happened. Did he do something wrong? His thoughts started to get the better of him before he decided to let it go and turn his energies back on the job before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me along the way. 
> 
> Comment, Like and Share!!!


	18. The Clock Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles have breakfast together. Derek enlists the help of Stiles and Scott to find the answers that he is searching for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The relationship between Derek and Stiles will continue to unfold.

Stiles woke up at six a.m. staring at his ceiling. He groaned rolling on his side to notice the light peeking from under his white wooden blinds. He had nursed a headache for the better part of the night worrying about what had happened between him and Derek, which had caused the other man to leave abruptly as he did. It took a lot of time for him to convince himself that it had nothing to do with them. Derek was being secretive again. Stiles didn’t want to find himself snooping on his client again because he had almost lost both the Hale and Argent accounts due to trying to snoop around on Derek. He sighed negotiating with himself on whether or not to roll out of bed and get ready for work.

At the moment Stiles was convincing himself to roll out of bed to take a shower his phone made a high-pitch sound before it rang. He nearly fell out of bed trying to race to the other side of the room to answer his cell phone. He furrowed his brow when he saw Derek’s number appear. Stiles found himself slicking back his curls that were flattened, checking his breath, and adjusting the gray crewneck shirt that he wore with boxers to bed.

“What am I doing? He can’t see me.” Stiles grabbed the ringing cell phone before it had ended, “Hello?” He tried to sound smooth over the phone by lowering his voice an octave lower.

_Derek came on the line and replied, “You’re up.” He chirped._

Stiles nodded before cursing to himself, “Yes.”

_“I want to take you out for breakfast.” Derek replied, “Get dressed.”_

Stiles blinked removing his phone from his ear to view the time, “It’s six in the morning.”

_“I know. Breakfast starts at seven, I am on my way to you now."_

Stiles heard a door slam over the line. He could envision Derek getting in the backseat of his Maybach looking gorgeous while dressed in another overpriced suit. He sighed, “Fine.”

_“See you when I get there.”_

“Okay.”

_“And Stiles?”_

“Yeah?” Stiles drawled.

_“Yesterday was not about you.”_

Stiles perked up over Derek’s confession. He heard the other man exhale deeply.

_“It’s my issue. The board is on my ass again.”_

“Isn’t that my job to get them off your ass?” Stiles interpreted.

_“And it is my job to handle your ass.” Derek grinned._

Stiles blushed.

_“This is my issue. Don’t worry about it.” He concluded, “I will see you when I get there.”_

“Bye.” Stiles ended the call and rushed towards his bathroom to take a shower. He nearly tripped over the rug trying to slide in front of the sink to brush his teeth. Stiles felt excitement fill his bones before jumping into the shower.

After his shower, Stiles stood before Lydia’s bedroom and knocked on her door, standing half-naked in a pair of black snug briefs, “Lydia.” He continued his knocking until the woman came to her door shooting him an intense glare. Her hair was plastered over her face with dark circles under her eyes.

“What?”

“Derek is taking me out for breakfast.” Stiles squealed.

“This is so big for you.” Lydia’s eyes widened before she slammed her bedroom door in his face.

“Lydia.” He knocked again, “Come on.”

“No. Wear something tight and cute. Love you.” She shouted from behind the door.

Stiles groaned before walking back to his bedroom to search his closet for something appropriate to wear knowing that he was still be expected to attend work after. He decided on a pink slim-fit stretch cotton suit jacket with a long-sleeve pink and white striped cotton dress shirt which he paired with blue slim-fit cotton trousers. He searched the closet for his pair of cognac brown leather lace-up sneakers with white soles before he heard his phone ringing over his shoulders.

“Shit,” Stiles screamed out. He slipped on his sneakers and went to answer the call.

_“I am downstairs.” Derek replied._

Before Stiles could answer, Derek had ended the call. He sighed before turning back to the full-length mirror in his bedroom to style his hair. He rearranged the curls upon his head before leaving his apartment with his messenger bag slung over his chest.

Stiles exited the building to adjust his eyes to the bright light of the sun peeping through the clouds, and Derek’s driver standing on the sidewalk holding the back door of Derek’s Maybach opened for him. He smiled towards Derek’s driver before slipping in the seat next to Derek, and slipping off his messenger bag and handing it to the driver. “Thanks.”

Derek smirked at Stiles when he settled in the seat next to him.

Stiles’ eyes racked over Derek’s body. The man was wearing a two-tone two-button plaid beige sports coat that displayed his broad shoulders. Stiles’ eyes traveled to the white silk dress shirt underneath which was unbuttoned two buttons from the top. Derek’s thighs flexed in a pair of matching two-tone plaid beige trousers.

“Hey.” Stiles breathed.

Derek turned to Stiles with a smirk and leaned forward pulling the other man to him with a gentle hand upon his cheek. He closed his eyelids and crushed his lips on Stiles’.

Stiles closed his eyelids and moaned deeply when Derek’s lips met his. He allowed the other man to open his mouth and capture his lips into his own.

At that point, the driver had gotten behind the wheel and taken off.

Stiles ran a hand over Derek’s hand that was on his cheek. He broke the kiss and moaned, “It's nice to see you too.”

Derek opened his eyes to glance down at Stiles whose eyes were still closed with a grin, “You love when I kiss you?”

Stiles held onto Derek’s hand which was cradling his cheek. He opened his eyelids slowly, “I love it when you do a lot of things to me.”

Derek crushed his lips on Stiles’ again before repeating, “I missed you last night.” He peppered kisses down Stiles’ jawline while rubbing his thumb gently over Stiles’ smooth cheek.

Stiles nodded with a moan, “Mhmmm.....ahhh.”

“Yes. I can’t stop thinking about when you rode me in my living room.” Derek sucked a spot under Stiles’ left ear.

Stiles jumped. Derek had never done that before. He opened his eyelids wide as his mouth hung open as he let out a breathy moan.

Derek smiled against Stiles’ skin, “I found a new spot that drives you wild, didn’t I?”

Stiles only nodded moving his hand from Derek’s hand to place it to the back of Derek's head nudging Derek to continue.

Derek chuckled before sucking under Stiles’ ear, “Remember how I took you apart by fucking you on top of my duvet?”

“Yes.” Stiles expressed. He felt as the car come to a stop and Derek removed his lips from behind his ear. He let out a cry deep down within his throat.

Derek chuckled, “I don’t want you to get too hot and bothered before breakfast.” He straightened his suit and adjusted the obvious bulge within his trousers with his hand.

Stiles glanced down at the bulge within Derek’s trousers and bit down on his bottom lip with a moan.

Derek followed Stiles’ line of sight and leaned in to kiss Stiles’ cheek, “Later.” He whispered within his ear before pulling Stiles’ earlobe between his teeth.

Stiles placed both hands upon Derek’s shoulders trying to pull him onto his body. The guy was so intoxicating, he wouldn’t be upset if Derek took him right now in the backseat. He blinked up at Derek who settled on his side of the backseat and pouted.

Derek’s green pools met Stiles’ brown ones and smirked, “Later. I promise.” He soothed a gentle hand over Stiles’ knee.

~~~~

When Stiles left the backseat of Derek’s Maybach he stood upon the sidewalk and glanced up at the tall building before him that had a large clock at the front. He peered over his shoulders to notice Madison Square Park that sat right opposite the building. His eyes moved to Derek who was walking ahead of him and moved his feet to follow him.

When they entered the restaurant, which had a posh clubby feel to it, Stiles had felt like he had walked into the 1920s. The restaurant had the appearance of a speak-easy back in the ’20s. It was filled with the chatter of patrons that had almost filled the restaurant to the peak of capacity.

Derek had silenced his steps at the Maitre’D’s desk who smiled at him before they were escorted to a table.

Stiles’ eyes moved around the restaurant in amazement. The posh setting was dimly lit with portraits of famous couples in black and white upon its walls. He stopped his feet when they had arrived at a private booth that was stationed in front of a fireplace.

Derek slipped into the booth and nudged for Stiles to join.

Stiles slid into the booth next to Derek. “I didn’t know this place existed.”

“It’s been around for a while.” Derek hummed before taking a menu that had been handed to him.

“Your waiter will be right with you.” The Maitre’D left.

Derek scanned the menu, “Do you want a mimosa?”

Stiles chuckled, “Trying to get me drunk already?” He studied the options upon the menu and instantly decided on his dishes of choice.

Derek turned to Stiles and replied, “I’d never get your drunk. I always love you willing and begging.”

Stiles bit his bottom lip before a blush lit up his cheeks.

Derek tossed down his menu and unbuttoned the two buttons of his sports coat before a waiter came to the table balancing a tray of complimentary orange juice in two flutes.

Derek smiled up at the waiter before turning back to study his menu.

“Are these orange juice or mimosas?” Stiles asked the waiter.

“Orange juice.” He smiled down at him as he served the pair.

Stiles watched the waiter’s eyes lingering a bit too long for his taste on Derek and cleared his throat.

Derek turned to Stiles, “Are you ready to order?”

Stiles' eyes turned to glare at the waiter, “I’ll have the roasted mushroom, goat cheese and spinach omelet with a side of smoked salmon and a bagel with cream cheese.” He replied tensely.

Derek blinked up at the waiter, “I’ll have the lobster omelet with a side of pork fennel sausage and baked potatoes.”

The waiter retrieved their menus before taking his leave.

Derek took a sip of his orange juice before turning to Stiles who was sitting tensely beside him with his arms folded across his chest, “What’s going on?”

Stiles finally blinked his eyes at Derek after having followed the movements of their waiter, “Oh. Nothing.”

“Doesn’t seem like nothing.” Derek placed an arm around Stiles’ shoulders.

Stiles found himself relaxing, “That waiter was just looking at you weird.”

Derek chuckled while removing his arm from Stiles’ shoulders.

“What’s so funny?” Stiles blinked up at him.

“You’re jealous.” He took another sip of his orange juice, “That’s cute.”

Stiles pouted, “It’s not funny.”

“It’s enlightening.” He soothed Stiles with his words, “Don’t be. I am here with you, not the waiter.”

Stiles found himself finding comfort within Derek’s words.

“Besides, I doubt he can take my dick like you can.”

Stiles' mouth stood agape, “How is it that you can be inappropriate right now?”

“Keep that mouth open and I will find something to put in it.” He took another sip.

Stiles turned his head away.

Derek placed his flute before him before he replied with a hum.

Stiles turned his eyes back to Derek, “So, are you planning on dropping me to work after this?”

Derek glanced down at Stiles suggestively, “Why, do you have other plans?”

Stiles shrugged, “Not really?”

“Can’t wait for me to fuck you, again can you?”

Stiles was left breathless.

Derek pulled Stiles into his body and breathed in the sweet floral musk of the other man, “Don’t worry, there will be plenty of time to do that. I have to go to the office and deal with some things.”

Stiles nodded as the scent of sandalwood radiated off of Derek and filled his senses in an extreme rush. He moaned, “I know.”

Derek pushed Stiles out of his arms gently to glance down into his brown eyes before placing a kiss upon his lips, “What are you doing later?”

“I don’t have any plans,” Stiles replied coyly.

“Maybe you can come over by my place tonight. Stay the night. Then we can wake up to breakfast in bed. Maybe stay the whole weekend if you are up for it.”

Stiles nodded with a sparkle within his eyes, “Sounds amazing.”

“It will be,” Derek replied smugly.

Stiles pushed himself out of Derek’s arms jokingly, “You’re that confident huh?”

“I know I am.” He winked at Stiles before their waiter returned to deliver Stiles’ bagel with cream cheese to the table.

Stiles spied the large bagel before him, “I don’t think I can eat all of this. And the cream.” He removed the top half of the bagel to spy the creamy center.

“If you are that anxious to put cream in your mouth....” Derek wiggled his eyebrows towards Stiles.

Stiles nearly laughed over Derek’s words.

~~~~

Derek walked into his building with Stiles on his heels. He had nodded towards the front desk clerk before entering into the elevator.

Stiles entered the elevator, “Going to the lab today?” He noticed that Derek had taken his place to stand at the back of the elevator.

Derek had pulled his cell phone out of his coat pocket which had started to preoccupy him. Stiles had noticed that Derek’s attention was pulled to his cell phone right after they had finished breakfast and retreated to his car. Derek had been preoccupied with his cell phone on the drive to the office balancing it in one hand while the other rubbed circles into Stiles’ inner thigh.

Derek shook his head, “No. I’ve got to work from my desk today.” He hid his phone back into the inside of his coat pocket, “Is that going to be fine with you?” He met Stiles’ wandering eyes.

Stiles nodded with a chuckle, “I think I will allow it this one time.”

Derek hummed while his eyes were trained on the elevator door closing. He stalked his way towards Stiles and placed a kiss at his temple.

Stiles gently pushed him away, “Aren’t you scared that security will be watching this right now?”

Derek rolled his eyes, “Fine.” He went to stand back at the back of the elevator while Stiles stood before him. His eyes trained on Stiles’ ass as they ascended to the executive floor.

~~~~

Derek entered his office and took his seat behind his desk after removing his sports coat.

Stiles entered Derek’s office to notice Derek’s broad chest and muscular pecks that were well defined in the silk white dress shirt that he wore. He couldn’t help a moan from escaping out of his lips.

Derek’s eyes met Stiles as he sat behind his desk, “Settle down.”

Stiles removed his messenger bag from over his chest and took a seat on the love seat. He pulled out his laptop and replied to Derek, “So I need your approval on some ideas I have for the launch.”

“Is it going to be well organized in a checklist?” Derek teased him.

Stiles furrowed his brow at him, “Why wouldn’t it be?”

Derek met his eyes with a laugh, “How cute.”

Stiles ignored his statement, “I have sent my approval for your interview with Deaton to be released. Also, I want to revisit the topic of finding endorsements for this new division.”

Derek only hummed as he opened a few emails from Isaac. “You said Bien Labs would be a good endorsement.”

“Yes, I also have two other companies in mind.”

“Which two companies?”

“Verga Labs, they have been credited for their innovations on the environmental front and....”

Derek turned to Stiles and shook his head, “Let me stop your right there. Verga Labs is not going to endorse us.”

“Why not?”

“Verga Labs outsources a lot of their innovation and research to Argent Labs.”

Stiles winced, “How did I not know that?”

“You won’t have. Allot of tech labs outsource their research to other labs. And Argent Labs was one of them. After what happened nine months ago, many labs who had deals with Argent Labs took a big hit including Verga Labs. Their CEO is working to build back their lab’s reputation, so no. They won’t be looking to endorse us.”

Stiles glanced at his laptop screen, “But it says here....”

“Don’t believe everything you read.”

Stiles met Derek’s eyes and felt like his words had a double meaning which was meant as a warning.

Derek turned back to his laptop, “Who’s the next one?”

Stiles glanced back at his screen, “Carbas International?” He asked.

“You’re asking me or telling me?”

“Asking?”

Derek replied, “I know the CEO. We’ve done some work together in the past. He’s a little sweet on my sister.”

“Does he know what happened?”

Derek silenced his fingers from typing upon his keys, “I couldn’t bring myself to tell him.”

“So, have you spoken to him since it happened?” Derek met Stiles’ eyes and shook his head.

“You don’t have to go along with this.”

“I want to.” Derek admitted, “Besides, Laura will be awake soon, so it won’t matter.” He got up from his desk when his cell phone started to ring. “Give me a second.” He took his call outside of his office.

_“Derek,” Boyd responded on the other end. Interesting news on the Acting Chairman.”_

“What did you find?”

_“Well, our guy followed him after he left his meeting with Talia yesterday evening to get this...Argent Labs.”_

Derek’s jaw tensed.

_“Our guy saw him leave the building two hours later with Gerard. They drove off and went to one of Argent’s facility in Brooklyn where Chris was.”_

Derek removed the cell phone from his ears and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to believe the reality that was right in front of him. He turned his ears back to Boyd and replied, “Fine. Get me the evidence we need to take down this son-of- a-bitch.”

_“If he’s working with Gerard you know what that means.”_

“That Gerard is trying to find out what happened to dad and Laura.”

“We need someone on the inside who knows what’s going on. Our guy can only get so close without getting caught.”

Derek hummed before looking over his shoulders, “I may know someone who can give us that intel.”

_“Who?”_

“BCS.” He replied before ending the call and entering into his office where he found Stiles typing feverishly upon his laptop. “Stiles.” Derek called to him.

Stiles lifted his eyes up to meet Derek’s eyes, “What is it?”

“Your assistant, Scott McCall.”

“What about him?” Stiles swallowed tensely.

“I want to have a meeting with him.”

“Now?”

Derek nodded, “Have him here in two hours.” He replied, “Make it happen.”

Stiles followed Derek’s eyes confused at the implication to get Scott down at Hale Tech. When he was satisfied that Derek would not offer him any other explanation he took out his cell phone and phoned Scott.

~~~~

Scott walked into Hale Tech wearing a red pullover under a black blazer, denim blue jeans with his leather loafers. He spied Stiles waiting for him in the lobby and questioned, “What is this about?”

“Derek has requested a meeting with you.”

“Why?”

Stiles shrugged while pulling him over to the elevators.

Scott tensed when he witnessed Derek Hale sitting behind his desk the moment they entered his office.

Derek spied Scott walking into his office and rose to his feet to place his sports coat over his shoulders, “Mr. McCall.”

“Call me Scott.” He forced from his lips.

“Scott, take a seat.” Derek motioned for Scott to sit in one of the seats that sat before his desk.

Scott took a seat timidly searching for Stiles who went to sit on the loveseat that sat parallel to Derek’s desk. He turned his eyes back at Derek.

“How’s it going at Argent Labs?” He questioned while sitting his hips on his desk with one leg on the floor.

“Fi...it’s going fine.” He stuttered periodically turning to Stiles for answers. 

Derek only hummed.

At that moment Scott cracked, “Look, I am sorry I helped Stiles snoop on your company. I thought you were bad news. Allision made me believe....” He noticed how Derek arched a brow down at him in question. He silenced his lips.

“I am not here to throw the book at you Scott.” Derek removed his hips from his desk to sit behind his desk. “I want to know what you know.”

“What?”

“I want to know the connection between my Acting Chairman and Argent Labs.” He leaned his elbows upon his desk and clasped his hands together.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek, “Is this what had your frazzled yesterday?” 

Derek gave off a slight nod.

Scott’s mouth went dry, “Well, I saw him a few days ago in Argent’s basement Lab. Chris looked pretty pissed about his appearance.”

Stiles sat on the loveseat and only listened diligently wondering why Scott hadn’t come to him with this information sooner.

Scott turned to Stiles and stated as if he had somehow read his mind, “I was compiling this in my report to present to you in the morning.”

“What have you compiled so far?” Derek asked intrigued.

Scott turned his eyes back at Derek, “That Argent Labs has been the ones tarnishing your reputation to the press, and that Chris is creating a new serum to combat the old one. But I heard Gerard say that he was trying to hack Chris’ serum because he needs it for his advancement.”

The realization hit Derek.

Scott nodded when he saw Derek’s eyes widened, “I think Gerard was the one was tainted Chris’ serum, but it backfired. I don’t know yet what Gerard plans to gain from all of this, but he is angry that his son does not want to share his research with him.” He turned to Stiles, “Also, I want to help Chris with his publicity. He deserves it. The guy seems to be suffering. His daughter and father are against him and he doesn’t even realize it.”

Derek got up from his seat and paced before turning towards Stiles, “I’ve got a new job for you.”

“Would I hate it?” Stiles blinked up at Derek. 

“It involves Chris Argent.”

Stiles only blinked up at Derek.

“BCS is going to help him.”


	19. Mediterranean Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles start their weekend together. Stiles learns something about Derek's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your reviews, and love.
> 
> I appreciate you loving this story. 
> 
> Stay Tuned.
> 
> We are almost to the end :D
> 
> Warning: SMUT!!!

Stiles sat across from Derek at a steakhouse restaurant located between Park and Lexington Aves.

Derek and Stiles were sitting together at an open booth that was divided by a golden partition that separated them from the bar. The restaurant was dimly lit with a large raindrop chandelier that fell over the bar. 

The steakhouse was crowded with Stiles nearly rubbing shoulders with the couple sitting in the open booth next to them. Stiles scooted his hips closer to Derek smiling up at the man who only winked at him.

Stiles tried to hide his flushed cheeks behind his menu. He could not understand why Derek made him feel like a blushing virgin. Their chemistry was dynamic, and the sex was mind-blowing. After Derek had placed him on a new assignment to help Chris Argent, they had brainstormed for a few hours before Derek dropped Stiles at his apartment to get dressed for their dinner date and pack for their weekend together. Stiles clearly overexaggerated the extent of his weekend with Derek, rolling a large suitcase to Derek’s Ferrari when he picked him up for dinner. No, he was not moving in, as Derek teased him. He couldn’t help but over anticipate Derek’s spontaneous nature.

“What looks good to you?” Derek asked as he glanced down at his menu.

Stiles sighed as Derek sat across from him looking gorgeous in a Burberry beige long-sleeve check print shirt with two chest patch pockets. His eyes sparkled towards the other man as he witnessed his biceps flexing in the shirt.

Derek met his eyes, “What?” He smirked, “Are you going to crawl under this table and put that mouth to good use?”

Stiles’ mouth stood agape before turning to spy a couple over his shoulders who were giggling to themselves. He turned back to Derek with a mild glare, “Can we not do this here?”

Derek grinned towards Stiles before placing his water goblet to his lips.

Stiles’ eyes turned to the waiter that had made his way to their table, “Thank God.”

Derek turned to the waiter and furrowed his brow at his empty hands. Derek set his goblet before him.

“Sorry, Mr. Hale we are all out of the White Gold you had requested. We do have some Rose Champagne if you are interested.”

Derek turned to Stiles and arched his brow in question.

Stiles shook his head, “I am feeling a cocktail tonight.”

Derek hummed with bright eyes, “Feeling a bit slutty tonight, are we?”

Stiles pushed at Derek’s shoulder playfully, “No.”

“You will.” He stole a kiss from his lips before turning to the waiter, “I’ll have an old fashion.”

Stiles blinked towards the waiter, “I’ll have a classic martini with vodka instead of gin with a lemon peel.”

The waiter nodded, “Certainly,” before leaving their table.

Derek set his menu down and placed his arm over the empty space beside him. Stiles felt Derek nudging him closer so that he could be wrapped up within his arms. He met Derek’s eyes with a beam as he slid closer to the other man so that they sat hip to hip.

Derek leaned forward to capture Stiles’ lips within his mouth.

Stiles placed a gentle hand upon Derek’s jaw as he allowed Derek to romance him with his tongue. He felt a familiar feeling within the pit of his stomach as Derek’s hand lingered around his waist and pulled away bashfully.

“Don’t get shy now.” Derek voiced.

Stiles glanced to witness the table beside them was emptied and relaxed his shoulders. The food surrounding the venue filled his nostrils in a rush and he couldn’t help but feel comforted within Derek’s arms. “So, you come here often?”

“From time to time,” Derek admitted.

Stiles hummed.

“What?” Derek met his eyes.

“Just hard to believe that a good-looking guy like yourself would eat alone.”

Derek removed his arm from around Stiles and smirked, “I am a loner.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek not wanting to believe his words. He was soon distracted by the waiter who returned with their drinks.

“Ready to order?” The waiter chirped.

“Yes.” Derek took up his menu turning to Stiles as a signal for him to speak up first.

“I’ll have a chopped salad as my starter.” Stiles voiced, “For my entrée.” He turned the page of his menu, “I’ll have the Alaskan Halibut with fennel chowder, whipped potatoes, and grilled broccoli.”

The waiter wrote down Stiles’ order before retrieving his menu. He turned to Derek, “And you, Mr. Hale would you like the prime rib tonight?”

Derek shook his head, “I’ll have the pumpkin bisque to start, and the filet mignon Florentine, with rice pilaf.”

He nodded before taking Derek’s menu and disappearing.

“So, tell me something about yourself that I do not already know.” Stiles started up a conversation with Derek whose attention was drawn to his glass which was now to his lips.

Derek turned to Stiles with a smirk, “So we are playing that game tonight, are we?” He placed his glass before him turning slightly to face Stiles.

Stiles repositioned himself within his seat and nodded, “You start by saying something about yourself and, so will I,”

Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles trying to read the other man’s motives before obliging to his request. “Let’s see.” He crossed his arms over his chest, “I’m rich.” He met Stiles’ eyes in an intense stare.

“I know that already.”

“Your turn,” Derek replied.

Stiles rolled his eyes and pinned his lips turning to sip his cocktail.

“I thought you wanted to play?” Derek teased him.

Stiles shook his head trying to ignore the other man.

Derek sighed before turning his eyes to the call of his name. He stood to his feet and witnessed Boyd and Erica walking towards his table.

Boyd approached Derek with one hand in his white trousers and the other hand holding the hand of Erica.

Stiles turned to witness the pair walking towards Derek and his heart dropped. He remained stoic at the table, unmoving hoping that he would not be seen.

Erica smiled towards Derek modeling towards him dressed in a navy body-conscious bondage knee-length dress that hugged her slim frame underneath a long sleeve beige silk kimono. She released Boyd’s hand and pulled Derek into a hug while witnessing Stiles sitting at his table. She smirked over Derek’s shoulder when the other man sent a little wave her way.

Boyd turned to Derek when Erica had released him, “Didn’t expect you to be out tonight.” He wore a Gucci blue long-sleeve web trim logo print bowling shirt with its sleeves hugging around his biceps.

Eric approached Stiles at the booth holding onto a blue glittered clutch. “Hey.”

Stiles swallowed before uttering, “Hey.”

Erica laughed, “You look like you are scared shitless.” She slipped into the booth next to him noticing the white long sleeve blue and green paisley print button-up shirt he wore paired with black jeans, “You here with Derek?”

Stiles witnessed both Derek and Boyd engaged in conversation before nodding. 

“I knew that you were his type.”

Stiles released a breath turning his eyes to her.

“Relax.” She assured him, “He only brings guys here that he really likes.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes towards her, “What does that mean?”

Erica arched his brow at him with a chuckle, “Please, Derek is no saint. He has been known for his casual flings in the past.” She added, “He even was close to getting married once.” She hummed.

“What happened?” It felt wrong for him to pry but the news felt so refreshing to his ears.

“It didn’t work out. Hunter was his name. He left Derek two years ago, moved to England and Derek hadn’t heard from him since. Derek was devastated.” Erica frowned, “Boyd didn’t think he could ever get over such a big loss.” Erica turned to view her husband and Derek still in conversation. She turned her eyes to Stiles, “He’s a good man. Just don’t break him as Hunter did. I don’t think he can go through another heartbreak especially after what happened to Laura and Alexander.” Erica got up from her seat and walked to Boyd’s side after he had called out her name, “Later.” She waved to him.

“Bye.” Was all that Stiles could allow falling from his lips. He had once again felt like an ass for prying into Derek Hale’s private life when there was nothing incriminating there. He felt embarrassed for insinuating something based on circumstance.

Derek returned to the booth and was surprised by Stiles who pulled him into a kiss when he sat down.

Stiles tasted the bourbon on Derek’s tongue along with the hint of the orange peel.

“What was that for?” Derek broke the kiss.

“

Thanks for asking me out and inviting me over for the weekend.”

Derek smirked down at Stiles, “Someone sounds ready to forego dinner and get right to the fucking.”

Stiles blushed, “I am hungry.”

“For sex or food?”

“Food.” He breathed, “For now.” He replied with a wink.

When their meal had gotten to the table, they ate in silence.

Derek noticed how Stiles ate his food slowly, toying with his halibut as he glanced around the room not meeting Derek’s eyes. He stopped his hands from cutting into his meat and turned slightly to Stiles wiping his mouth with the navy napkin that was upon the table.

“I am originally from upstate New York.” He started, getting the surprised attention of Stiles, “My father moved us here because he had a dream of opening a biotech lab. We were living a few blocks from Chris Argent, whom he had been friends with since they were kids.”

Stiles turned his eyes to Derek in question, “What is this?”

“I thought that you wanted to know something about me that you don’t already know?” He winked down at him.

Stiles' lips turned up into a smile trying not to let the excitement overthrow him.

“We moved to Manhattan.” Derek took up his drink and sipped it. He swallowed, “And my dad opened his lab. It started out in the basement of an IT firm. It was a dream he had, and he just went with it. My mom was furious because he was using all of the money we had.”

Stiles' eyes stood wide, “You weren’t always a billionaire?”

Derek shook his head, “We were probably middle-classish.” He chuckled cradling his drink within his hand.

Stiles chuckled, “What is middle-classish?”

“My dad was a scientist working in a lab and my mom worked a desk job for an insurance company.”

Stiles nodded, “Rags to riches.”

Derek placed a kiss upon Stiles’ cheek before uttering, “No one else knows that.” He concluded, “Everyone believes that I was born into wealth. Truth is that my father built it from nothing.”

“Then he handed over the dynasty to you?”

Derek nodded as he set his glass upon the table, “Yeah, a few years ago when he thought I would be getting mar-.” He stopped his lips glancing into Stiles’ hungry brown eyes, “He trusts me with it.”

Stiles understood and didn’t press forward. “So, you wanting me to help Chris Argent?”

“He and my dad were close friends once.” Derek exhaled, “I just thought Chris was behind everything bad that had happened.”

“I am still a little confused about what is going on to be honest.” Stiles peered over his shoulders before keeping his voice low.

“Now is not the place.”

“I get that.”

Derek went back to cutting his meat, “So tell me about you.”

Stiles let out a light chuckle, “Well, I was born in a small town called Beacon Hills in California.”

“That’s it?”

Stiles shrugged getting back to his halibut, “Not much to tell.”

“Tell me about this roommate of yours.”

Derek had met Lydia briefly at Peter's nightclub after Stiles' first day at Hale Tech. Stiles had also voiced about her earlier when Derek had picked him up for dinner.

“Well.” He started, “She has been my best friend since High School. She moved here after UCLA. She wanted to break out into fashion. Lydia keeps me grounded.”

“So how does she feel about you and I, knowing about....” He didn’t mention the obvious elephant in the room.

Stiles blushed, “She pushed me to go for it. She’s been pushing me to jump on top of you ever since she met you at the club that one night.”

“Really?” Derek became intrigued.

“I don’t think she likes Theo all that much.” Stiles took up his martini to sip meeting Derek’s sultry eyes briefly, “What?”

Derek turned his eyes away, “Nothing. I mean I would have thought that she would hate my guts for initiating a fling with knowledge of your long-distance relationship.” He stressed. “Why doesn’t she like your boyfriend?”

Stiles felt a weird feeling come over him after Derek had said that word. He placed his martini glass before him and exhaled, “She doesn’t think we have any chemistry.”

“You mean like you and I have?” Derek wiggled his eyebrows down at Stiles.

Stiles’ cheeks flushed. “I don’t know if I call what we have chemistry.” He replied coyly.

Derek met Stiles’ eyes intensely, “Then what do we have? 

” Stiles bit down on his bottom lip slowly as he met Derek’s eyes.

The waiter appeared at their table, “How is everything? Can I offer you, two men, dessert?”

“No, we will take the check please,” Derek uttered over his shoulders. 

****

Derek walked into his master bedroom carrying Stiles within his arms who had his slim legs wrapped around his waist.

Stiles held onto Derek’s jaw with both hands as he captured his lips hungrily.

Derek ran his hands gently across Stiles’ back before tossing him upon his duvet.

Stiles giggled up at the strong man, “Oh, my what big arms you have.”

“All the more to hold you with.” He removed Stiles’ Gucci loafers before aiding him in removing his skinny jeans that were painted upon his skin.

Stiles struggled with removing his jeans feeling as Derek nearly dragged him off of the bed while removing his jeans roughly.

Derek kicked off his Versace loafers, removed his jeans, and nearly tore the buttons of his Burberry shirt as he kept eye contact with Stiles who was removing his shirt.

Stiles licked his lips as he watched Derek before him stripping off his clothes slowly. He sat on his hips when he had removed his shirt and watched as Derek’s chest flexed when his shirt came off.

“You liking what you see?” Stiles nodded with a hum.

Derek climbed on top of the bed and met Stiles in the middle. He brought the other man’s head to his and crushed their lips together as they stood upon their knees.

Stiles ran gentle fingers along Derek’s biceps, pecks, and down his rock-hard taut abs. A moan escaped his throat when Derek kissed down his jawline to his collarbone and sucked. He threw his head back, stopping his fingers to linger above the gray Versace briefs the other man wore with a logo waistband.

Derek breath hitched when he felt Stiles’ fingers teasingly running along the waistband of his briefs, “Is that what you want?”

Stiles moaned out, “Yes....” He placed his hands inside Derek’s briefs and run a hand over his shaft.

Derek ground his hips forward into his hand.

“But I want this more.” He pushed gently at Derek’s shoulders causing the other man to fall, losing his balance, falling upon his hips.

“What’s...” Derek started before noticing Stiles bending on all fours with his head hovering over his dick. He smirked down at the other man who looked up at him with a sly smile.

“You’ve been teasing me since yesterday about having your dick in my mouth.” He licked along Derek’s long shaft as his dick became fully erect. “Now it’s my turn.” He opened his lips and allowed Derek’s dick to disappear inside his mouth.

Derek threw his head back with a groan, “That’s it.” He thrust his hips up into Stiles’ mouth slowly as the other man began to deep throat his dick. Stiles was swirling his tongue around the head of the shaft every time he bobbed his head while giving off light moans as he kept eye contact with Derek. Derek nearly lost his shit grabbing onto Stiles’ hair for leverage as his toes began to curl over the electric feeling. He was starting to feel an insane need to release deep down within the pit of his stomach. Stiles’ tongue was driving him wild. He pulled the other man off of his dick and crushed their lips together in a sloppy kiss.

Stiles broke the kiss, “But I wasn’t done.”

Derek chuckled, “I want to fuck you now.” He laid Stiles gently upon his back as he hovered above him pulling off his briefs.

Stiles quickly removed his own snug boxers from his hips.

Derek barricaded Stiles under his body forcing the smaller man’s legs open with his knee. He kissed down his neck to the place right behind his left ear.

“Mmmm...” Stiles moaned out as he raked his fingers along Derek’s broad muscular back, “Take me.”

Derek wrapped Stiles’ legs around his waist as he positioned his dick at his hole.

Stiles jumped when he felt the head of Derek’s dick at his hole, “Lube.” His asshole twitched, yearning to be stretched out and fucked out by Derek.

Derek moved his upper body to retrieve the lube that he placed in the drawer of his gold nightstand that stood by his bed carefully not wanting to break the union between him and Stiles, who had his legs locked around his waist. He stood on his knees and lathered his dick while smiling down at Stiles who was writhing beneath him, “Do you need me to finger you first?”

Stiles shook his head quickly, “Just put your dick in me now.” He begged.

“Bossy.” He tossed the lube aside when he was done and laid atop of Stiles holding him tightly around his shoulders while burying his head into his neck when he entered him with one forceful thrust.

Stiles threw his head back and screamed, “Uahhhhh.....” He arched his back as his ass contracted, “Fuckkkkk....” He clutched his teeth with a groan while grabbing at Derek’s back.

Derek stilled with a hiss when he felt the walls of Stiles’ ass squeeze his dick on entry.

The stretch burned for a moment before Stiles breathed, “Move.”

Derek continued his assault on Stiles’ ass by thrusting once more until he was balls deep.

“Yes......” Stiles moved his hips to meet Derek’s as he let out a few breathy moans in Derek’s ear, “Derek.” He cried out, “Keep going.... keep fucking going.” He begged.

Derek started a rhythm after he came to a halt causing a few breathy moans to fall from Stiles’ lips as he ran his hands over his back and fingered his scalp.

Stiles saw a bright light before him not knowing if he was about to see God after Derek had started a forceful rhythm hitting his sweet spot head-on, “You found it......you’re fucking me.... I....” The words spilled out of his mouth incoherently, “Right there.... uahhhhhh.......” His toes began to curl as his mouth hung open and his eyelids were closed shut.

Derek moaned into Stiles’ neck before kissing that spot behind Stiles’ ear. He moved his hands from Stiles’ shoulders and ran his hands along Stiles’ chest tweaking his nipples. The reaction he got made him growl and he placed Stiles’ leg over his shoulder angling himself to fuck Stiles deeper.

Stiles shook his head upon the silk pillow and swallowed harshly, “Shit....” He breathed out, “Uahhhh.....so deep.....” He moaned, “I.....” He moved his hips roughly to meet Derek’s, “Yes.....fuck me....” He exhaled as Derek kissed down his neck towards his Adam's apple.

Derek slowed his rhythm moving to stand on his knees as he placed Stiles' toes within his mouth and sucked.

Stiles’ eyes flew opened and he met the sultry eyes of Derek above him. He bit onto his bottom lip moving his hand to glide his fingers along Derek’s v-cut then up to his taut abs, “Mmmm.”

“You like that?” Derek kissed up his shin to his knee. “Yesss.” He breathed out.

Derek kissed up his thigh towards his flat stomach and circled his tongue around his pink nipple.

Stiles arched his back and let out a breathy moan before grabbing at Derek’s head to bring his lips to meet his own.

After their lips met Derek sped up the rhythm of his thrust taking Stiles apart before he spilled onto his stomach untouched before Derek came deep inside his ass.

****

Stiles stretched his limbs, blinking his eyes open to catch the new light of the morning peering into the room from the French double doors that led out to Derek’s private garden terrace. He felt beside him for Derek whose space was empty and cold. Sitting up slowly Stiles rubbed his eyes glancing around the large room. He spied a cart right before the bed filled with what appeared to be food, white mugs, and a large white ceramic kettle. The aroma filled his senses as his stomach began to growl.

“Breakfast?” Derek appeared in the room from a large doorway that Stiles had found out led to Derek's master bathroom. He was dressed in a gold Versace robe making his way to the cart to pour hot liquid from the ceramic kettle into two white tall mugs, “Coffee?” He entered his bed sitting next to Stiles before handing him a mug.

Stiles beamed accepting the mug before placing it to his lips. He moaned at the floral and sweet aroma. His nose could have identified the notes of cacao, caramel, cinnamon, and something else that made him feel different.

Derek chuckled, “You do have a thing for overpriced items.”

Stiles blushed before sipping the coffee. It was a medium roast with a naturally rich sweet-toned structure. He was not much of a coffee drinker, but this had to be the best coffee he has ever tasted.

Derek watched as Stiles’ features instantly changed to that of astonishment when he took his first sip of the coffee. He followed along and also took a sip before repeating to Stiles, “It’s Hawaii Kona Peaberry Coffee.”

Stiles moaned as he took another sip, “How much is it?”

“Two hundred and fifty dollars for a five-pound bag.”

Stiles had to place a hand over his mouth to stop himself from spitting all over Derek’s expensive duvet. His eyes widened in surprise, “What?”

Derek found his awkwardness amusing. “It’s good, coffee. I only drink this or Colombe’s Dark Roast.”

Stiles swallowed harshly. He nodded in agreement, “Tastes better than sex.” He teased.

Derek snorted with laughter before walking back over to the breakfast cart, “So, I’ve asked my chef to prepare for us a traditional Mediterranean breakfast.”

Stiles nodded from his place in the bed as he continued to drink his coffee, “This is amazing coffee.”

Derek smirked towards Stiles, “Glad you like it.”

“Well, you do know how to treat a man.”

“That was evident last night.” Derek placed his mug upon the cart. He grabbed a plate that was sitting on the second level of the cart to spoon up a plate for Stiles as he just sat upon his hips with a hum enjoying his coffee.

Stiles watched Derek walk before him with a large square white ceramic plate within his hands and accepted it only for Derek to remove the mug from his hands and place it upon the gold bedside table beside the bed. He glanced down at the breakfast of cherry tomatoes, spinach, zucchini, mushrooms, and bell peppers topped with a poached egg, to the avocado spread upon challah toast. “Everything looks and smells so amazing.”

Derek bent down to capture his lips before walking back to the cart, “What are you plans for today?”

Stiles bit into the avocado toast and moaned. He had stopped chewing when he tasted the notes of rosemary and olive oil. He blinked up at Derek.

“What is it?”

“Nothing.” He continued to chew.

Derek grinned, “Do you want to a, stay in bed all day? B, go to your office or c, stay in bed all day?”

Stiles laughed, “I have to clock in a few hours at the office.”

Derek frowned, “That was not the correct answer.”

Stiles placed his plate aside crawling on his hands and knees to the end of the bed where Derek was standing beside the cart, “I promise to make it up to you later.”

“How?” Derek became intrigued.

Stiles left the bed to stand before Derek fully naked.

Derek glanced down at Stiles.

“You can fuck me on your garden terrace.”

Derek moaned before capturing Stiles’ lips within his own, “Sounds enticing.”

“Oh, it will be.” He pulled Derek by the neck forcing his lips into a deep kiss as Derek palmed his ass.


	20. In too deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles discuss Hale Tech and Argent Labs. Jennifer reveals a secret about Derek Hale. Stiles wonders if what he has with Derek is real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue the tension.
> 
> Warning: SMUT!

This was a regular Saturday morning at BCS, where Stiles was sifting diligently through the weekly reports of his assistants. However, this time he sat in their office's small meeting room at an oval-shaped cedar conference table, while Scott stood before him heading their meeting while Jennifer sat beside him taking notes.

Scott cleared his throat as he stood before the flat screen in the room. The light from the two large square windows brought in light within the room shinning upon its brick walls.

Stiles lifted his eyes to Scott, “I am listening.”

Scott continued, “I took an image of the Acting Chairman of Hale Tech meeting with Gerard and Chris Argent.”

Stiles shifted his eyes to the image on the screen of the three men. The image quality was clear and could be used to incriminate Chris Argent if they weren’t careful. He hummed before speaking, “This guy is such a cliché villain.”

Jennifer snickered glancing up at the image.

Stiles glanced down at Scott’s report within his hands. He turned the pages, “I see here that you’ve referenced one of our old clients as your main source.”

Scott swallowed with a nod. He wasn’t sure if he had overstepped any boundaries or protocol lines.

Stiles lifted his eyes to Scott with a smile, “Good work.”

Scott turned his eyes to Jennifer and winked towards her with a beam.

Jennifer gave Scott the thumbs up before turning to continue writing her minutes.

Stiles’ eyes shun upon an old photo of Alexander and Laura Hale with Chris Argent dated ten months ago, “They were willingly involved in the human trials.” He sighed, “Who would bury this?”

Scott shrugged, “I have not figured that one out as yet.”

Stiles hummed while his eyes kept digging for answers. He took up a document in his hands which he identified to have Laura Hale’s signatures upon it, “So, Chris Argent’s serum was created to genetically enhance and kill the bad human cells of people with chronic illnesses?”

“Yes.”

“And Derek helped to fund it?”

Scott nodded quickly.

“Huh.” Stiles left the swivel chair to peer out of the window. He kept trying to work out variations within his head before coming to one common conclusion. He turned to Scott with a grin.

“What is it?”

“Derek buried the documents proving Hale Tech’s involvement with Argent Labs.”

Scott furrowed his brow in confusion. “Why? Was Derek Hale trying to protect his company? His reputation was already in the toilet. Allison and Gerard Argent made sure of that.”

Stiles didn’t want to believe that, but he was still trying to put all of the variables together. He sighed, “I don’t know. I mean. Either Derek would be saving himself or Argent Labs.”

Jennifer stopped her minutes recording and glanced between the two men before her, puzzled by Stiles’ allegations.

“This doesn’t make sense. So, Derek Hale buried the evidence proving he was involved with Argent Labs’ serum, then what?” Scott questioned, “Everyone at Argent Labs already believes he sabotaged Chris Argent’s research before it was released.”

Stiles shook his head, “I don’t know.” He was crippled by not having all of the answers. His client was so secretive. It felt like he was once again moving backward.

Jennifer decided to speak up. “I believe that Mr. Hale was trying to save Chris Argent’s reputation.”

Scott and Stiles turned to Jennifer in question.

Jennifer glanced between the two men who was glancing at her intently and swallowed tensely before speaking up once more, “I mean, Mr. Hale probably buried the evidence and other things, sold a fake story to the press to get Chris Argent off the hook. I haven’t even heard anything about the serum being released and tested during human trials. Maybe Mr. Hale is behind all of that.”

The realization hit Stiles. So, the serum was released. It was tested. It failed. Derek swooped in and saved the thousands affected. Stiles spoke up once more, “So, Chris Argent just believes his serum was tampered with? How does he have no idea that it was actually released for human trials?” He spoke out aloud.

“What?” Scott sounded.

Stiles widened his eyes and pinned his lips.

Scott hummed, “Maybe Gerard had something to do with it.” He growled before turning back to Stiles, “What do you mean it was released for human trials?”

Stiles shook his head aggressively before turning to Jennifer, “Back to your theory.”

Jennifer burned her eyes on her notepad.

“Jennifer.” Stiles pressed, “Do you know something that we don’t?”

Jennifer raised her eyes to Stiles and stated meekly, “I knew Allison Argent once.”

Scott rolled his eyes.

“We were friends, but she became such a royal bitch. I...” She almost lost her taste for words, “I haven’t spoken to her in ten years. What I do know is that Chris Argent is Derek’s godfather.” She grimaced when she read Stiles’ anger that was evident upon his face, “I didn’t think it was my place to tell you.” She moved her eyes to Scott who was disappointed by the new information.

Stiles turned to her, “You are dismissed.”

“But Stiles...” She added.

“Jennifer, leave,” Stiles replied sternly.

Jennifer frowned taking her leave from the meeting room.

Scott turned to Stiles after she had left, “This isn’t her fault.”

“I know.” Stiles lifted his hand to wipe his face in aggravation.

“That explains why Chris Argent was talked down from firing BCS.”

Stiles nodded, “Yes.” He felt deflated. This was another thing Derek had kept from him. He didn’t know why but all of these secrets were exhausting. How could he possibly help Chris Argent if he didn’t know all of the variables? Here he was just putting pieces together of what had happened not really understanding entirely what had happened. He was lost and the confusion was almost chaotic.

Scott noticed the strained look upon Stiles’ face, “So?”

Stiles cleared his throat, “Derek and I will be meeting with Chris Argent on Monday.”

“Where does that leave me?”

“It’s business as usual. We don’t want to tip them off. Act as if nothing has changed. Stiles stood to his feet and began to recompile the documents within the file. “Thank you for all of your hard work Scott. This is impressive.”

Scott smirked brightly while patting himself on the back.

****

Stiles slipped into his office after witnessing that Jennifer was not at her desk. He dumped the files upon his desk and sighed deeply. He didn’t know why he was so affected by Derek Hale’s secrets. This was like any other job. He had to remind himself. Lydia’s words from when he took this job rang out in his ears. Yet, he thought Derek had trusted him with his secrets. But he gathered that some secrets were left hidden just like Derek had hidden the secrets of his true involvements with Argent Labs and Chris Argent. He took a seat behind his desk and engulfed himself in work for the next few hours.

Stiles groaned as he blinked his eyes tiredly away from his laptop's screen. He had been reading weekly progress reports from his assistants and answering emails for nearly three hours. He yawned while pushing himself away from his desk and stretched his legs around his office. He glanced out of the windows in his office towards the Empire State building before hearing a knock upon his glass double doors. “Come in.” He repeated from his lips.

“Are you still mad at me?” Jennifer walked into his office timidly.

Stiles turned to witness a frown planted upon her lips. “I am not mad. Sorry if my anger came off towards you.”

A smile crept upon Jennifer’s lips, “Don’t be mad at Mr. Hale. He...” She started, “Is he obligated to tell you that?” She stopped her lips when she noticed Stiles shoot a glare towards her.

Stiles softened his eyes at her, “You’re right.” He sighed, “He isn’t.”

A blanket of silence lingered between them before Jennifer opened her lips once more. “Derek Hale’s driver is here.” She spoke slowly, “He said Mr. Hale had asked for him to delivery you some lunch.”

Stiles glanced down at his wristwatch before gazing out of his double glass doors a few yards away from where the man was standing by the front entrance. He turned back to Jennifer.

Jennifer only shrugged her shoulders.

“What is it?”

“I have no clue.”

“Thanks. I will handle this.” He left his office and approached the man who was standing by the front door holding a brown paper shopping bag. “Hey.”

“Mr. Hale said to bring this to you.” The older man stated, “He said you will need to build up your strength for later.”

Stiles couldn’t help the blush that was now evident upon his cheeks. He accepted the bag, “Thanks.”

Derek’s driver nodded towards him.

“What is Derek doing today?” He didn’t mean to pry but he was curious.

“I dropped him at the office.” The driver replied.

Stiles nodded.

“What time should I swing back for you?” His driver asked.

Stiles’ eyes lit up, “Give me another two hours to sift through some documents and I should be ready.”

The driver nodded before taking his leave.

Stiles glanced down at the contents in the paper bag and chuckled as the savory and sweet aroma from the bag filled his nostrils traveling down to his growling stomach. He quickly made it to his office to discover what Derek had surprised him with inside.

Stiles sat behind his desk and pulled out the salmon burger which was a savory aroma of lemon, mint, and dill. His mouth salivated at the dry grilled salmon stuffed with white stilton gold cheese, topped with caper slaw, and avocado garlic spread, chopped asparagus, and gold truffles served upon a Challah bun. He lifted the burger to his lips to take a bite and moaned after the taste filled his senses, “So good.” He took another bite before rustling his free hand inside the shopping bag to retrieve the carton of macaroni and cheese made with black truffles along with the gold truffle fries, “He is trying to spoil me.” Stiles moaned as he took another bite of the burger before tossing a fry between his lips only to end up licking his fingers. He was embarrassed by how this food was turning him on.

Jennifer peeped her head into Stiles’ office, “Stiles...” Stiles turned with a mouth fill of his burger, “Huh?”

Jennifer snorted, “Just wanted to let you know that I am going to take my break now.”

“Sure.” He got back to his burger.

She slipped away with a chuckle.

****

Stiles slipped in the backseat of Derek’s Maybach and placed a kiss upon the man sitting beside him.

Derek grinned against Stiles’ lips, “You taste like truffles and cheese.”

Stiles pulled away with a chuckle, “My lunch was amazing. Thank you.”

Derek brought Stiles’ hand to his lips while keeping contact with his eyes, “You’re welcome.”

Well, this was new. The look within Derek’s eyes made Stiles’ breath hitch. Those green pools were sparkling as if they held some secret within them that Stiles wanted to explore. Being with Derek Hale was exciting. He learned new discoveries about the other man each day. Stiles hated to admit that maybe he was getting too much into his feelings with this relationship. This was supposed to be a casual fling. He wasn’t supposed to care about the secrets Derek was keeping from him. Derek didn’t have to tell him everything. This was supposed to be a no strings attached relationship. Stiles had to settle for no strings attached.

Stiles pulled his hand away from Derek’s and bit his bottom lip, “You are amazing.” The words just slipped out.

Derek blinked towards Stiles and swallowed before capturing his lips when the car had taken off.

While Derek was romancing his lips, Stiles wanted to believe that this was real. He wanted to believe that Derek wanted him wholly and fully. Yet, this could only be a dream. Why would Derek want him? He was better off enjoying this fling while it lasted.

****

Derek thrusted up into Stiles’ ass, who was mounted upon him, and watched as the other man fell apart within his arms as they sat on a stone bench that stood on Derek’s garden terrace. He removed the fallen hairs from Stiles’ face and watched the other man breathed out his moans as Stiles dug his fingers into his shoulders.

Stiles was riding Derek slowly, savoring the moment as Derek’s dick entered him. Derek held firm onto Stiles’ ass cheeks as he bounced upon his lap. He hissed when Stiles’ nails entered the flesh of his shoulders. He captured Stiles’ lips when the other man shone his bright brown eyes down at him as he screamed his name. He smacked Stiles’ ass when the other man increased his rhythm and began to ride him hard and fast. Derek couldn’t remember a time when he was driven almost to the brink by fucking another man into oblivion. Stiles’ walls felt like pockets of goodness that was squeezing around his swollen dick.

He cried out when Stiles circled his hips, throwing his head back he screaming out, “Fuckkk.”

Stiles rocked his ass upon Derek’s dick. He balanced his hands upon Derek’s pecks and squeezed as his ass stretched from Derek’s thick dick within his ass.

Derek kneaded Stiles’ ass before giving each cheek a hard smack which made Stiles cry out.

“Shit...” Stiles wailed as he bounced up on his dick, “Yessss......Derek.” He bit down on his bottom lip loving the feeling of being stretched.

Derek met Stiles' eyes before sucking the place under his ear that drove him wild.

Stiles fisted Derek’s hair as he rode him with his mouth open, “Uaahhhh.” He moaned out, “Yessss....” He cried, “Fuckkkk.”

Derek held Stiles close around his slim waist as he thrust up into his ass.

“God....” Stiles threw his head back and breathed out, “Mmmmhmmm.” He rocked.

Derek sucked harder wanting to leave a bruise behind his ear before moving his lips down his neck to his collarbone.

“I’m going to come.” Stiles warned him.

“Then come.” Derek groaned as he circled his hips, meeting Stiles' hips as they clapped together.

“Uhhuh....” Stiles breathed, “Yessss....”

Derek bit down on Stiles’ nipple which made Stiles squeeze his walls down upon his dick and shutter within his arms before he was met with an explosive orgasm.

Stiles fell apart within Derek’s arms as he shivered from the orgasm that took him, causing him to spray his seed upon Derek’s chest aggressively.

“Yessss....” Stiles screamed out.

Derek sped up his hips before spilling into Stiles' ass, “Fuckkkk.....” He groaned holding Stiles tightly towards him as he continued to shiver. Derek held Stiles closely feeling something flutter within his stomach. With his nose buried within Stiles’ neck, he allowed the other man’s sweet floral musk to fill his senses. Stiles, to him, smelt like home.

****

Derek gazed intently into Stiles’ eyes as they stood together in the middle of his master bathroom, where Derek wrapped Stiles up within his bath towel and dried his shoulders and back.

Stiles moaned deeply as the soft cotton towel brushed against his skin.

Derek placed a chaste kiss upon his lips, “I had plans to take you out tonight, but I decided that I just want you all to myself.”

Stiles’ cheeks flushed, “And what will we do in this big townhouse all alone?” He grinned widely.

Derek pretended to ponder deeply.

Stiles laughed.

“Come.” He pulled Stiles within the master bedroom.

After Stiles had expressed his innate hunger, they had ended up sitting in front of the lit fireplace in Derek’s living room wrapped up in a cashmere blanket. Stiles was sitting between Derek’s opened legs with his head resting upon his broad chest as they ate out of tin round bowls. Derek had ordered a full spread of Japanese Cuisine which was laid out before them on a towel in round tin bowls. It was a change from the restaurant he had taken Stiles to a few days ago.

With wide eyes, Stiles glanced down at his bowl of Soba noodles. The infusion of scallions and citrus made his senses go wild. He picked up his chopsticks and began to pick at the noodles before placing it between his lips. He turned to face Derek and hummed as he nodded his head.

“Good, right?” Derek grinned when he saw Stiles’ eyes grow wide.

“Yes.” Stiles slurped up the noodles.

“I’m glad you like it.” Derek smiled before twirling his noodles upon his chopsticks.

“How do you know where the best food places are?” He used a free hand to pick up a few pieces of fatty tuna that were laid out before him and placed them within his mouth.

“Being rich has its privileges I guess.” Derek admitted, “And I get around allot.” He watched Stiles’ expression closely as the smaller man met his gaze.

Stiles was taken a bit off guard by Derek’s admission but tried to brush it off and enjoy their dinner.

“Aren’t you going to question that?” Derek breathed watching Stiles shift completely to meet Derek’s eyes.

“What?” Stiles blinked his eyes up at Derek.

Derek chewed his noodles before stating, “I’m just used to you asking if I eat alone.”

Stiles shook his head, “You’re not obligated to tell me anything, Derek.”

He didn’t know why but those words cut him deep. Derek glanced down at Stiles whose eyes were fixated on the contents within his bowl.

Derek only hummed.

Stiles broke the silence, “So what do we do next?"

Derek grinned wickedly, “Well, I interrupted your pretty lips around my dick last night.” When Stiles' mouth was free of noodles and fatty tuna he leaned forward to capture Stiles’ lips within his mouth.

Stiles broke the kiss with a blush, “You think my lips are pretty?”

“Baby, I think every part of you is pretty.” Derek moaned while tossing his and Stiles' noodle bowls aside so that he could wrap Stiles up within his arms.

Stiles couldn’t help the excitement he felt over Derek’s admission.

The realization of what was said did not hit Derek immediately, he just inhaled Stiles’ scent while kissing down his neck.

Stiles broke their union so that he could stand upon his knees. He tackled Derek to the ground.

Derek laughed, “Wow.”

Stiles crawled down Derek’s body stopped to hover over his sweatpants. He placed his hands within his pants and fisted his dick before pulling it out and sinking his lips down upon it.

Derek sat up on his elbows and kept eye contact with Stiles before throwing his head back and allowing the other man to deep throat his dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> Love, Share and Comment :D


	21. He will be loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles come to odds about their relationship. Theo returns.

Derek yawned before opening his eyes to meet the new light peering from the French doors to his left. He glanced down at the weight pressed down upon his naked chest and beamed.

Stiles was sleeping soundly with a hand gently cupping Derek’s dick.

Derek chuckled at the way Stiles had fallen asleep. He removed the duvet from around Stiles to grab the other man’s ass.

Stiles jumped with a moan, “Ten more minutes.” He nudged his head further into Derek’s chest.

“Wake up!” Derek sounded.

Stiles pouted, “Why?” He removed his head from Derek’s chest, turning away from Derek as he buried his head into the silk pillow on the other side of the bed.

Derek felt the absence of Stiles’ hand around his dick and groaned deeply, “Morning sex?” He positioned himself behind Stiles and kissed his shoulder.

“No,” Stiles replied with his eyes shut.

“You wound me.” Derek rubbed his dick along Stiles’ ass cheeks before leaving the bed.

Stiles chuckled, “You wore me out last night.” He hummed with a yawn.

Derek stretched his limbs, “I was not the one who dared the other to bend them over my dining room table and fuck them senseless.”

“That was fun.” Stiles giggled as he was being tickled by the memory.

Derek retreated to his bathroom and returned wearing his Versace robe, “We have a big day ahead of us.”

“Later,” Stiles mumbled.

Derek raked his eyes over Stiles’ sleeping form before leaving his bedroom. He ventured down the long hallway outside his bedroom towards his home office. Entering the spacious open-concept room which had a wooden desk sitting in the center of the room upon a shag carpet, he rolled out his leather swivel chair from under the desk and sat before his laptop. The three large store-front windows that decorated the room gave off light that shone upon the mauve walls of the room with its ivory panels. Derek decided that he would busy himself with work while Stiles slept.

****

Stiles stretched his limbs and blinked his eyes opened turning to witness the absence of Derek. He left the bed naked, toeing towards Derek’s master bathroom only to find a silk two-tone robe hanging in a closet among Derek’s pajamas. Stiles snickered knowing that Derek probably had no need for pajamas since Stiles had shown up. He wrapped the robe around his shoulders relishing in the soft cotton against his skin before leaving the room. He ventured down the long hallway glancing behind ten-foot doors and doorways to find Derek. He opened a ten-foot door that led him straight to Derek sitting behind a desk typing upon a laptop.

Derek lifted his eyes when he heard the door opening, “Look who's finally up.”

Stiles blushed while entering the large room, only closing the door behind him, “Your bed is so comfy.”

Derek moaned, “I figured you enjoyed sleeping on expensive sheets as much as you loved getting fucked upon them.”

Stiles tried to hide his face behind his hands as he walked towards Derek.

“Don’t act shy now.” Was Derek’s only response.

Stiles silenced his feet before Derek with eyes that admired the desk which was an English curved walnut desk with a curl veneer sitting upon two U-shaped support beams.

Derek pushed out the leather swivel chair that he sat in from under the desk and opened his robe to display his semi-hard dick that was sitting on his thigh.

Stiles bit down on his bottom lip with a moan.

“You want to sit on it?”

Stiles nodded excitedly before climbing upon Derek’s lap.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist possessively while they shared a kiss.

“You said we had a big day ahead of us. What are we going to do today?” Stiles broke the kiss with his arms securely around Derek’s neck.

“Well...firstly...” Derek stood to his feet.

“Ahh...” Stiles yelped.

He placed Stiles’ hips upon the desk before him with Stiles’ legs wrapped around his waist, “I am going to fuck you on my desk.”

“Sounds promising.”

“Then I want to take you out. Show you off a bit.”

The admission made butterflies present within Stiles’ stomach. He knew his cheeks were tinted pink as he met Derek’s gaze.

“You are so beautiful.”

The words had just slipped from Derek’s lips as if the man had no filter.

Derek didn’t know what was coming over him but the feeling of Stiles within his arms felt comfortable. He felt more relaxed and willing to share a part of himself. He opened his lips, “Before we meet Chris tomorrow there is something, I have to tell you.”

“Oh.” Stiles breath hitched.

Derek sighed before uttering, “Chris is my godfather.” He pronounced.

Stiles only blinked at him. He didn’t mean for it to leave his lips, but the words were already starting to, “You don’t think that little bit of information could have been useful to me before now?”

Derek pulled away from Stiles and paced before him.

Stiles couldn’t lie. He missed the feeling of Derek’s warm body pressed against his.

“I am no good at this, Stiles.” Derek uttered, “This is why I asked for a casual fling. I am not used to being in a real relationship since... I didn’t want the lines to be blurred or crossed.” He stopped his words when he noticed Stiles’ hungry eyes before him. He approached Stiles and cupped his face within the palms of his hands.

Stiles closed his eyes to his touch.

He kissed Stiles’ nose, “The thought of me having to give you back is breaking my heart.”

Stiles’ eyes shot open, “What?”

Derek captured Stiles’ lips before repeating, “I don’t want you to leave.”

Stiles felt his heart beating faster. He wasn’t sure if he was the only one who was starting to have feelings. Just the other day he had thought that Derek may not want him, only loving the sex they shared.

Derek glanced down into Stiles’ eyes, “This weekend, I have felt more alive with you than I have with anyone else. It scares me. I don’t know why, but I want to start something with you. Since the day I saw you.” He stopped his words when he noticed the panic and confusion written upon Stiles’ face. He stepped back releasing Stiles.

“No.” Stiles uttered, “Don’t....” He started reaching for Derek, “I thought you would never want me. I thought this was only a fling and that after this weekend that would be the end of us.”

Derek shook his head, “No. Yesterday when he had sex on my garden terrace, I realized something. I realized how much I might be having feelings for you.”

Stiles reached out for Derek, pulling him back flush to his body. “I want you too.” He whispered upon his lips.

Derek grinned before capturing Stiles’ lips within his mouth.

****

Stiles had much to think about. He had Derek who wanted a real relationship with him which was confusing, especially since Stiles was already in a long- term, long-distance relationship with Theo. His mind was clouded with warning signs as he sat in the passenger seat of Derek’s luxury Mercedes Benz G-wagon as they drove around the city in search of brunch.

Derek had bought Stiles to a modern European restaurant where all the words on the menu were written in French. The restaurant was lit with large colonial-style windows along with hanging chandelier candles that hung from the ceiling. They sat across from each other at a two-seater table a few feet away from the open kitchen.

Stiles squinted his eyes down at the menu.

Derek only chuckled, “Let me help you with that.” He voiced.

“Thanks.”

Derek called to the waiter for a translated menu before handing it over to Stiles.

“This is amazing.” Stiles glanced around the restaurant as the aroma of fine cuisine tickled his palate.

“I’m glad you like it.” Derek met his gaze.

Stiles opened his lips briefly before closing them once more. He finally built up the courage to say, “Did you mean what you said about not wanting to let me go?”

Derek nodded, “Why would I lie?”

Stiles shrugged, “It’s just that.” He stopped his lips before speaking once more, “Professionally you have kept so many things from me. I guess I feel like it will affect our relationship personally.”

Derek heard the insecurities within Stiles’ voice, and it had felt familiar to him. He was about to speak before he was being distracted by their waiter.

“Monsieur.” Their waiter bowed.

“Oui.” Stiles replied with a flush of his cheeks, “I’ll have the French pancakes with blueberries and crème Fraiche with two poached eggs on the side.”

The waiter nodded before asking in a thick Eastern European accent, “And your beverage order, Monsieur?”

“A glass of red Bordeaux 2013.”

Derek turned to the waiter, “I’ll have the same glass of red along with French pancakes and the gruyere omelet.”

“Oui, Monsieur.” He retrieved their menus and left.

Derek turned his concentration back to Stiles, “Did I not prove to you how much I want you by saving your company?”

“Yes, but...”

“What do you want me to tell you?” Derek asked.

“Everything.” Stiles expressed, “Tell me about...” He lowered his voice and leaned forward, “Hale Tech and Argent Labs. Tell me about why you buried the information about Hale Tech’s involvement in Chris Argent’s research. I need you to be honest with me Derek.”

Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles and tensed his shoulders.

Stiles sat his back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

A blanket of silence overtook them before the waiter returned with their glasses of wine.

Stiles took a sip of his wine and moaned before blinking towards Derek, “Never mind.”

Derek couldn’t open his lips to tell Stiles what he wanted to hear. “Is this going to affect how I feel about you?”

Stiles shook his head, “No, but you expect us to be together intimately while still wanting to work with me professionally, yet you are hiding things from me.”

“Professionally, yes,” Derek admitted.

“And personally.”

Derek swallowed.

“You don’t want to tell me about your past relationships.”

“Because they don’t matter.” Derek rose his voice a little while getting the attention of the nearby table.

“Yet, you take me places where the waiters recognize you. Even Erica told me that you have taken guys to the steakhouse you took me to last night.” Stiles replied in anger.

Derek groaned, “What does it matter if I took past flings there? I am with you now.”

“You don’t get it.” Stiles huffed.

“I don’t.” He begged, “So, tell me.”

Stiles glanced up into his eyes and blinked before turning to witness the few eyes in the restaurant upon them. “Let’s finish this later.”

“Stiles...” Derek started.

“No. I would rather finish this later.” He avoided Derek’s eyes.

****

The drive from the restaurant was a silent one. Stiles had not spoken to Derek much at the restaurant nor did he speak to him on the drive from the restaurant. Derek was getting nervous. He didn’t know what Stiles was thinking.

Stiles sat in the passenger seat only peering out of the window. He was angry at Derek. The other man wanted to be with him but was still so secretive. He couldn’t accept that. Stiles felt like he deserved better.

Derek parked his SUV and stepped out of the vehicle. He beckoned to Stiles. “Let’s go.”

Stiles glanced around at the grassy woods where Derek had parked. “Are you going to kill me?”

Derek found himself laughing, “Of course not.”

Stiles left the SUV timidly and walked along with Derek towards Central Park.

Derek pulled Stiles’ hand within his own, surprised by how the other man allowed him to take his hand and interlock their fingers together.

Stiles sighed in relief, “I am still mad at you.”

“I know.” Derek retorted.

“Then why don’t you just tell me what is going on?” Stiles stopped his steps forcing Derek to stop his as well.

“It’s not that easy.” Derek glanced down into Stiles’ glossy brown eyes, “I...”

Stiles shook his head, “You don’t have to tell me.”

“I want to.”

“Then what is stopping you?”

“Me.” Derek uttering, “I didn’t lie when I said I am not good at this. I have buried so many secrets I am scared to uproot them.”

Stiles nodded as if he understood Derek’s words.

“I don’t want to disappoint you, but I fear that I will,” Derek admitted.

Stiles only blinked up at Derek before turning to continue their walk to Central Park.

The silence between them was maddening but no one wanted to be the first to speak.

Derek stopped for ice cream at a cart and sat with Stiles as they both enjoyed their waffle cone.

Stiles was the first to break the silence, “So, I guess you can let me pack my things and take me home.”

Derek frowned over his words. He only nodded.

Stiles turned to meet Derek’s eyes, “We can talk about what happened or...” He pinned his lips before starting again, “I understand that there are things that you are not comfortable with me knowing, but if there is ever going to be an us you have to be honest with me.”

Derek remained stoic on the park bench.

Stiles waited for him to speak. He needed him to say something. Anything that would prove that he wanted him the way he said he did.

Derek said nothing.

Watching the frown upon Stiles’ lips and his glossy eyes that was forming tears made Derek feel disappointment within himself. He was hurting Stiles and that was breaking his heart. When Stiles turned away from him, he allowed it. He allowed another man to slip away from him.

****

When Derek stopped in front of Stiles’ apartment building, he stretched an arm across Stiles’ body to prevent the other man from leaving.

“What are you doing?” Stiles voiced.

“I can’t let us leave things like this.”

“How are we leaving things, Derek?” Stiles questioned with a frown upon his lips.

“Let’s start over.” Derek breathed, “Breakfast? Tomorrow morning?”

Stiles groaned with a roll of his eyes, “You can’t keep whining and dining me as a distraction from you not being honest with me.”

“I...” Derek opened his lips before his words were cut short by the ringing of Stiles’ cell phone.

Stiles pulled his cell phone from the pocket of his jeans and read the name upon his call screen. He turned to witness the frown upon Derek’s lips, “I’ve got to go.”

Derek allowed him to leave the SUV and sighed. He left the SUV to open the trunk to retrieve Stiles’ suitcase. He rolled it to Stiles’ feet who stood on the sidewalk with his phone to his ears.

Stiles spoke into his cell phone, “Hello?” He ended the call before turning his eyes to Derek.

Derek wanted to pull Stiles within his arms, but he was waiting for an invitation. He pulled Stiles’ hand within his own before releasing it when he heard another man calling Stiles’ name over his shoulders.

Stiles smiled towards a tall muscular man who was walking towards the pair. “Theo?”

Theo raced towards Stiles not noticing the presence of Derek by his side.

“Theo.” Stiles jumped as Theo wrapped him up within his arms. He peered over Theo’s shoulder and saw the strained look on Derek’s face before he looked away.

“When did you get here?” Stiles questioned when Theo had released him.

“It’s good to see your face.” Theo placed a chaste kiss upon his lips, “I just got here.”

Stiles chuckled nervously.

Theo turned to witness Derek glaring towards them and questioned, “Who is this?”

“Derek Hale.” Derek nearly growled.

Theo went to shake Derek’s hand and was surprised by how the other man squeezed his hand tightly. He fought to release his hand from Derek’s, “Strong grip.”

Stiles glared towards Derek with a slight shake of his head.

Theo’s eyes moved to the suitcase at Stiles’ feet, “Were you going somewhere?”

Stiles met his boyfriend’s eyes, “Nope.” He lied, “Lydia has been at fashion week and wanted me to bring her a change of clothes.”

Theo accepted the answer with a smile before wrapping Stiles up in his arms once more, “God I’ve missed you.” He buried his nose in Stiles’ neck.

Derek tried to stop himself from ripping Theo away from Stiles. He only stepped away before leaving in defeat.

Stiles sighed feeling longing down in his stomach for the man who had gotten away.

Theo released him, “So, this is your new place.” He whistled as he glanced up at the building, “Fancy.” He took Stiles’ hand within his own.

Stiles found himself glancing over his shoulder as Derek’s SUV drove away. It had felt different with Theo. Stiles’ heart still longed for Derek. Tomorrow was going to be shit.


	22. Seven dollar burgers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles notices a flaw in he and Theo's relationship.
> 
> Stiles and Lydia compare his relationship with Theo to Derek's. 
> 
> Derek and Stiles meet with Chris. 
> 
> Theo and Stiles' lunch date doesn't go according to Theo's plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 2.0 so this chapter has changed a bit from the original. I wanted to look more into Theo and Stiles' relationship. 
> 
> Enjoy!

When Stiles had entered his building with Theo the air in the elevator felt thick and awkward. It felt like he was that scared nerd who wasn't sure if the jock liked him or not. Opening the door to his apartment, Theo was the first to barge in and speak.

Theo's eyes widened as he whistled, "You weren't lying when you described it to me."

"You mean over texts that you didn't answer." Stiles stated bluntly still upset about the turn of events especially since he and Derek had ended on such bad terms.

Theo noticed the malice in Stiles voice and narrowed his gaze at him.

Stiles rolled his luggage into the great room after closing the front door. He faced Theo, "What?"

"You knew that I was busy with work."

"Well I was busy too managing two clients. I just wanted to hear from you." Stiles pouted.

Theo nodded, "You mean your hooker hotline." He chuckled, "Still don't know why you got into that business."

Stiles frowned, "I am not a hooker."

Theo hummed, "I know what concierge is code for." He retorted, "Besides, you were always in a hurry to make money and prove yourself to other people. It just seems like you have changed into this person that I no longer know."

Stiles remained stoic as Theo drilled into him.

"Last time I saw you was six months ago. You were too busy then and you appear to be too busy now." He hissed, "I had to come and see you. How does that look for me? My boyfriend can't even come and see me."

Stiles felt his eyes watering, "I came and saw you six months ago. And where is this coming from?"

"I have just realised that maybe I am not the most important thing in your life anymore."

"You are always the most important person in my life."

Theo hummed, "Prove it." He uttered, "Return to San Francisco with me."

Stiles shook his head frantically as his tears fell, "I would have to uproot my company. My employees. Lydia."

"What about your boyfriend?"

"I can't just leave everything behind I need to make a plan."

"I guess I will always be second best to your career." Theo hissed, "So much for me coming here to try and salvage what is left of our relationship. I am trying!" 

Stiles was taken aback by Theo's outbursts, "Where is this coming from?" He was confused, "I thought we were all good."

Theo glared at Stiles, "We haven't been good since you decided to remain in New York while I left for San Francisco."

"You urged me to follow my dreams."

"With me!" Theo shouted. "With me."

Stiles shook his head, "Some things aren't always about you Theo."

"Well, if they were I guess I would have a boyfriend who loved me."

"I...."

Theo hissed, "It has been a long flight. I am going to take a shower and go to bed."

Stiles was left in the great room trying to manage his flow of tears.

****

Stiles walked out of his bedroom dressed in a gray crewneck t-shirt and red and white polka dot cotton pajama bottom the next morning. He yawned as he made his way down the hall from his bedroom to the kitchen. Last night he had trouble sleeping within his own bed, missing the feeling of Derek’s soft sheets under his body. He had also missed the absence of Derek. Not relishing in the feeling of a sleeping Theo next to him, Stiles slept further away from his boyfriend. After Theo's admission they hadn't said a word to each other. Stiles wanted answers, but Theo had to jump on a work call that took him hours. Stiles was left to sulk and reminisce on his weekend. When Theo was done with his call, Stiles had already showered and went to bed. 

It was barely five a.m.; the sun had not peeked beyond the horizon as yet. Stiles spied the light from the kitchen radiating down the hallway and blinked his eyes to spy Lydia drinking coffee at the counter.

Lydia spied over her shoulder, with a red mug within her hands to witness Stiles approaching. She was dressed in pink pajamas. “Well, if it isn’t my big whore of a best friend.” She chuckled after she had placed the red mug to her lips.

Stiles rolled his eyes with a light tint of his cheeks and tried to ignore her words as he entered the kitchen.

“So, tell me how your weekend with Derek went?” She smiled brightly wanting all of the lurid details.

Stiles raced to the refrigerator and pulled out a box of chocolate chip cookies and tossed them up on the counter with a thud meeting Lydia’s eyes.

Lydia studied the frown upon Stiles’ lips, “That bad huh?”

“No, it was amazing. The sex....” He moaned deep down within his throat, “He whined and dined me the whole weekend.” He beamed. “He made me feel special.” He replied softly.

“Awwa.” Lydia nearly melted over his words. “So, what happens now?”

Stiles met her eyes before removing a cookie from the box and chewing with a hum, “Derek and I got into a fight.”

“Like all couples do. Go on.” Lydia pressed.

Stiles tried not to laugh at his best friend’s antics. He turned completely to face her, “We had a fight over how secretive he is. He is not upfront with me about his past flings or past relationships. And he isn’t upfront with me about his business.” He groaned.

“What does it matter?” Lydia questioned.

“That’s what he said.” He ate another cookie.

Lydia set down her mug, “Look. The past flings might be important to you, but in his mind, he doesn’t want to relive that. It probably was during his lowest point. And I know he is your client, so maybe him not being upfront professionally will be challenging. Just give him some time.”

Stiles frowned, “I don’t know.”

“You like him, don’t you?”

“So much.” Stiles did not hesitate.

“Does he feel the same way?”

Stiles blushed.

“I am going to take that as a yes.” She grinned.

“He called me beautiful.” He beamed, “Said my lips were pretty.”

Lydia’s eyes widened, “Go on.”

“He is a great kisser.” Stiles reminisced, “The sex.” He explained, “Definitely top tier. I thought I saw God many times.”

Lydia moaned, “So he is not only gorgeous, but he is a sex god as well.” She smirked, “You hit the jackpot.” She nudged Stiles’ shoulder, “So what are you going to do about the big pink elephant in the room?”

Stiles glanced around the room confused.

“I am talking about Theo.” She sighed with a roll of her eyes.

“Oh.” Stiles chewed on his bottom lip.

“Did you sleep with him?”

Stiles shook his head aggressively against the wind, “No. We got into a fight.”

Lydia inclined her ears to Stiles.

"He practically call me selfish for wanting to stay out here to fulfil my dreams. He said the only reason he came was to salvage our relationship." Stiles felt tears forming in his eyes, "Maybe it is my fault. I mean look what I did to him." He wept.

Lydia tried to comfort her friend.

"I am the bad guy."

"No, you aren't sweetie."

Stiles' tears made Lydia growl in frustration, “How long will that prick be here?”

Stiles shrugged, “We didn’t talk about that, because he was on the phone all night ignoring me.”

“Jerk.” Lydia expressed.

Stiles sighed deeply as he wiped away his tears.

“Oh, and why is your suitcase in my bedroom?” She furrowed her brow at him.

Stiles winced, “Well, he saw Derek dropping me off. I told him that I had to deliver you a change of clothes because you were working fashion week.”

Lydia arched her brow.

“I had to come up with something.”

“Did you stutter?”

“Nope.”

“Well, I do believe you are a pro.” She applauded him.

Stiles chuckled through his tears. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Simple. Dump Theo and choose Derek.”

Stiles glared at her, “It’s not that easy. Theo and I have history. What do Derek and I have?”

“Sex and good chemistry,” Lydia replied matter-of-factly as she sipped her coffee.

“You are so unhelpful.” Stiles groaned.

“I am such a big help.” Lydia proclaimed, “I am not going to even mention how Derek might be out of your league.”

“Hey!” Stiles sounded.

“See, because it’s not true.” Lydia enunciated. “Listen to me. I told you two weeks ago Derek had eyes for you. You’ve moved to the city and instantly found love.”

“I wouldn’t call what Derek and I have, love.” Stiles pressed.

“Whatever.” Lydia continued, “What you and Theo have is not love.” She watched the slight nod Stiles gave her, “You have to put so much work into your relationship with Theo. You had to be the one to fly over and see him six months ago. You were the one who initiated him coming to see you. You had to be the one who suggested the long-distance relationship.”

Stiles remained silent as he allowed Lydia to speak truths on his relationship with Theo.

“If you didn’t call him to check-in, he wouldn’t call. Stiles...” She sighed in exhaustion over the dynamics she had presented before him, “I believe that you are tired of the relationship. And that you enjoy your relationship with Derek because he puts in more effort to show you that he wants to be with you.”

Stiles swallowed while being faced with his realities.

“So, tell me more about the places Derek took you to.” She beamed.

Stiles took a minute to digest what Lydia had said to him before repeating, “Well, I was supposed to tell you that Derek took me to that place we were dying to go to with the overpriced food.”

Lydia’s face melted, “Ooo, the one with the chocolate mousse that is to die for that we can never afford?”

“Yes, that one.”

“Wow.”

“The food was amazing.” Stiles hummed, “Then he took me to the Steakhouse on Park and Lexington Ave.”

“Where the food is like a million dollars?” Stiles nodded with a laugh.

“Go on.”

Stiles felt his spirits being uplifted as he conversed with Lydia concerning his weekend with Derek. They had moved from the kitchen to the living room where they both sat on their hips upon the sectional while Stiles explained in vivid detail the sex that they had.

Lydia fanned herself with her hands, “Oh my gosh, this is hot.” She stressed, “I might have gotten a lady boner.”

Stiles blushed, “He is amazing. I mean...”

“Stop.” Lydia replied, “Say no more.” She held up her hand, “I get it. He is great in bed.”

Stiles nodded with a hum.

“Fantastic.” She got up from her seat taking her mug along with her, “So, you getting ready for work or not?” Lydia witnessed light peeping from under the blinds.

Stiles got up from his hips, “Yes, I got to face the monster.”

“Are you talking about Derek or his dick?”

Stiles stood shocked with his mouth agape.

“Save those pretty lips for Derek.” Lydia winked at him before disappearing down the hall.

“You are an awful friend.” He shouted after her.

“I try my best.” She shouted back.

****

Stiles had already showered and styled his hair. He had walked over to his closet carefully noticing the man upon his bed sleeping soundly. Stiles had decided on wearing another bold suit while walking into his third week working with Hale Tech. He had a teal suit hanging in the back of his closet that he would wear. It was a suit he had bought months ago but hadn’t found the right occasion to wear it. It was an impulse buy that he absolutely loved, and he knew Derek would appreciate it.

Stiles slipped the slim trim-fit cotton-blend teal pleated trousers over his snug red briefs. He turned to spy over his shoulder when he heard Theo stir before turning back to place a white button-down long sleeve shirt across his chest along with a matching slim trim-fit cotton-blend teal blazer. Stiles left his bedroom after stepping into his black Gucci loafers. He scooped up his messenger bag and cell phone within his hands and made his way down the hall.

Lydia was standing in the kitchen fully dressed drinking a glass of water.

“Theo is still asleep.”

Lydia rolled her eyes.

“I've got to go.”

“Going to see your man?” She asked.

“Something like that.” Stiles could not ignore the butterflies within his stomach. He waved at her before leaving his apartment. When Stiles left his apartment building, he was met with Derek’s driver holding open the back door of Derek’s Maybach for him. Stiles peered into the backseat to spy Derek and frowned. “A call would have been nice.”

Derek shrugged from the backseat as he shined his eyes upon Stiles, “I didn’t think you would have accepted my calls.” He replied honestly.

Stiles glanced at the busy traffic that had started to form upon the street before glancing back at Derek’s Maybach. He was weighing his options.

“We are supposed to meet Chris today remember.” Derek voiced.

Stiles nodded trying his hardest to play hard-to-get.

Derek left the vehicle and approached Stiles slowly as he stood upon the sidewalk.

Stiles’ eyes raked over Derek’s body and his knees buckled. Derek was blowing him away in a rust-colored window-pane check sports coat with matching rust- colored window-pane check trousers. He wore a rounded collar navy silk dress shirt underneath with its first two buttons unbuttoned.

Derek smirked at the way Stiles’ eyes were raking over his body, “Like what you see?”

Stiles met Derek’s green pools intently before turning his eyes away.

“Sorry.” Derek apologized, “I...I.” He chuckled, “I don’t know how to do this.” He groaned glancing down at his brown leather loafers with a double monk-strap across the front.

“And you think I do?” Stiles questioned, “My boyfriend is upstairs sleeping in my bed not knowing what is going on.”

Derek lifted his eyes to Stiles, “Did you sleep with him?”

Stiles hesitated before uttering, “No,” 

Derek found himself smiling, “After how things ended yesterday, I was stressing myself out not knowing. I wanted to know if you had...” He swallowed.

“I haven’t slept with him in six months. You have been the only guy I have kissed and had sex with since that time.” Stiles admitted, “I can’t think straight.”

Derek noticed the frown upon Stiles’ lips, “So, do you need a ride? No pressure.”

Stiles and Derek’s eyes locked before Stiles gave in and nodded slowly.

Derek slipped into the backseat while Stiles followed handing his messenger bag to Derek’s driver.

When Stiles got settled in, Derek took his hand and placed a kiss upon the back of his knuckles.

Stiles moaned at the feeling of Derek’s lips against his skin. He couldn’t deny that he had missed this. He had yearned for the other man. When he met Derek’s eyes he leaned forward and allowed Derek to capture his lips in a dance. They had kissed as if their lives were in jeopardy. The passion falling from their lips made Stiles thirst for more. He moaned in Derek’s mouth when Derek tasted his mouth with his tongue. He allowed Derek to break their kiss and pepper kisses down his jawline. He breathed out his moans, “Yes.”

“I missed this. I've missed you. Last night was torture.” Derek replied when he felt the car moving for the first time.

“Yesss.” Stiles ran his fingers gently through Derek’s silk black locks, “More.” He breathed.

Derek stopped at his neck that was pecking out from under his collar and breathed within his neck, “I wish I could tattoo your neck with hickeys. I want to show everyone that you are mine.”

Something within Stiles ignited when Derek claimed him as his possession. He breathed, “Mmm..daddy”

Derek lifted his eyes to Stiles.

Stiles blinked his eyes at Derek and bit his bottom lip.

“That was new,” Derek smirked towards him.

Stiles went to open his lips, but Derek stopped him by crushing their lips together.

Derek broke their union long enough to speak upon his lips, “You can call me anything you like baby.”

“Okay, daddy,” Stiles uttered with a moan.

****

Derek sat in a plush armchair in the lobby of Argent Labs to numerous glares being shot at him.

Stiles busied his eyes as he sifted through scientific journals as he sat beside Derek in an identical armchair.

Derek shifted uncomfortably within his seat before hearing the call of his name over his shoulders. He patted Stiles’ arm and nudged him with a nod of his head.

Stiles walked along with Derek to the elevator on the heels of Chris’ mousey assistant, Jill. He felt as Derek pressed against his side as they stood at the back of the elevator and beamed.

****

Chris sat behind his desk with Scott before him. They were putting together their plans for the launch of Chris’ ‘savior’ serum, as they were calling it.

Scott was working on writing a press release and working on putting together a few interviews for Chris.

Chris on the other hand, wanted his serum to remain in the vault until the time of the launch. He was very receptive to all of Scott’s ideas and wanted to remain vigilant this time around, not wanting anything heinous to happen to his serum.

Suddenly there was a light knock on Chris’ opened office door followed by his assistant, “Mr. Derek Hale and Mr. Stiles Stillinski have arrived for your meeting, Mr. Argent.”

Chris turned to Scott, “Give me a moment Scott.”

“Certainly, Mr. Argent.” He packed up his messenger bag and left the office.

“Send them in,” Chris told his assistant.

Jill entered the office with Derek and Stiles on her heels.

Scott left the office brushing shoulders with Derek and Stiles as they entered.

Chris waited until Jill left his office and closed his door behind her before leaving his desk to embrace Derek, “Derek, what do I owe this pleasure, son?”

Stiles cast his gaze upon them while sitting before Chris’ desk.

Derek embraced him, “I hope you consider it a pleasure after I have spoken to you about your serum.”

Chris released him with furrowed brows, “What?”

Derek took a seat next to Stiles after unbuttoning the two buttons of his sports coat.

Chris stood before the pair dressed in a grey plaid three-piece suit with a white dress shirt underneath. His hair had strains of gray running through it which made him look very distinguished. “What is this about?”

Derek started, “I helped you fund your research for the last serum.”

Chris descended his hips slowly within his swivel chair with a nod, “Yes. That is true.”

“Laura helped you with your algorithms. While dad...” Derek swallowed before repeating, “Dad helped you with your compounds.”

Chris arched his brow at Derek, “What is this?” He sounded, “Did you come here looking for retributions? Is that what this is about?” He leaned his elbows upon his desk clasping his hands together. “Is that why you ruined my serum?” He hummed in anger.

“No.” Derek replied sternly, “We ruined nothing.” He sounded before being subjected to a whisper, “It was Gerard.”

Stiles intently felt the hairs upon his arms stand up at the sound of that name.

Chris leaned back in his chair with a glare focused on Derek.

“Hear me out.” Derek pleaded, “After the serum was tested on dad and Laura.” He swallowed tensely, “There were side effects.”

Chris turned his eyes to Stiles and shook his head, “What side effects?” He replied, “Alexander and Laura agreed to the human testing but then everything blew up in smoke.” Chris groaned. “After Laura and Alexander took my serum to perform human testing, it was returned to me, and the serum’s compounds had changed.” He met Derek’s eyes, “I hadn’t heard from them since. That’s when my lab was shut down. Word got out about the tampered serum.”

“My theory is sound Chris.” Derek advised him, “After Laura and dad were infected by your serum within our lab, I was left to find an antidote. They are still in my lab frozen.”

Chris gasped, “Frozen?” His eyes widened, “Alexander is dead?”

“No.” Derek shook his head.

Stiles started to put the pieces together within his head.

Chris stood to his feet and paced, “You mean Alexander....I...” He tried to express his words, “But....”

“I suspect the serum was given to us tampered.” He tensed his jaw, “By Gerard.”

Chris nodded, “He wanted to eliminate my competition.” He groaned, “And looknat where it has gotten me.” He sounded. Chris turned to face Derek, “But what about my company and the tabloids?”

“I knew your company couldn’t handle the backlash, so I sold a fake story to the press.”

“You nearly ruined your company’s reputation for me?” Chris grinned, “You idiot.”

Derek chuckled with a shrug of his shoulders, “I told everyone you had a chemical spill. Buried the real evidence of Hale Tech’s connection with the serum. I wanted to protect Laura and dad. Along with the people who had been infected.”

“There are more people?” Chris' eyes moved from Stiles’ stun ones to Derek’s calm ones.

“Thousands,” Derek replied.

“And they’re all at Hale Tech?”

“In frozen pods due to wake up any moment now.” Derek beamed at his accomplishments.

Chris spied the photograph upon his desk of he and Alexander and frowned, “All of this time, I was led to believe that Alexander did this to me. I should have known better. Why would he go into hiding after ruining my company? That didn’t make sense.” He sighed.

“Where is the serum?”

Chris sat behind his desk and pulled out a drawer to spy a flash drive. He lifted it to Derek and Stiles’ eye view, “It’s here.”

“You haven’t mixed it yet?”

“No.” He frowned, “I don’t think I want to.”

Stiles went to open his lips, “We also know that the Acting Chairman of Hale Tech has been working with Gerard to finish soil Derek’s name in the press. We also know that he is searching for answers on Alexander and Laura Hale’s disappearances.”

Derek nodded, “He wouldn’t find anything.”

Chris growled, “Why do I listen to my father?”

Stiles noticed how much Mr. Argent was suffering as he sat before them and wanted to help him further, “I can work along with Scott to help you arrange the press for your serum. We can try and protect it from getting in the wrong hands again.”

“Thank you.” Chris met his eyes. “And Gerard?” Derek questioned.

“I knew my father could never be trusted. I never thought he would have done something so heinous.” The realization hit Chris, “And he has been working with Allison...”

Derek nodded swiftly.

“You knew?” Chris asked.

“Your daughter was always a bitch.” Derek expressed.

Chris narrowed his eyes at Derek before speaking, “What’s our plan?” He relaxed his shoulders as Derek and Stiles spent the next hour explaining their plan for Argent Labs' future.

****

Derek and Stiles took their leave from the Argent building and walked casually towards Derek’s Maybach

“We make a great team.” Derek hummed with his hands buried in the pockets of his trousers.

“We do, don’t we?” Stiles entered through the backdoor of Derek’s Maybach that was being held open for him.

Derek slipped in on the other side. “We do.”

“Thanks for telling me the whole story.” Stiles voiced.

“You were right. There are a lot of things that I am keeping from you. And that is not fair to you.”

Stiles was about to speak before his words were pulled back by the ringing of his cell phone, “Hello?”

_“Hey, baby.”_

Stiles winced at the pet name. Upon Theo’s lips, it had sounded so generic and forced. “Hey, Theo.” He watched how Derek’s jaw tensed at the utterance of the name.

_“You want to go to lunch later?”_

Stiles smiled, “Are you going to pick me up from work?”

_“No.” He laughed, “Manhattan’s traffic is ridiculous; besides I am sure you can afford an uber. Meet me at the old burger restaurant we used to hang out at in college.”_

Stiles felt deflated, “Okay. When should I meet you there?” He pulled at Derek’s arm glancing down at his diamond wristwatch.

Derek beamed allowing the sweet and sensual musk of Stiles infused with cocoa and saffron to overtake his senses.

_“I am a block away so meet me there in about ten minutes.”_

“Sure.” He ended the call and turned to Derek.

Derek questioned, “What is it?”

“Theo wants us to have lunch.”

Derek frowned.

“Do you think you can drop me there?”

Derek wanted to object but a smirk slowly appeared upon his lips. “

What is happening?” Stiles questioned.

“I would love to join you and Theo for lunch.”

“No.” Stiles tried to object.

****

Stiles and Derek were dropped off in front of their destination. Stiles had felt nostalgia fill his bones at the sight of the restaurant before him with its tacky neon sign. He descended down a few steps entering the glass door of the restaurant. The restaurant was tiny only having two-seater tables along one side of its walls as the open kitchen and bar sat along the other side. Stiles spied Theo sitting at a lonely table in the back corner with a menu before him.

Derek winced at the smell of grease and how he had to practically push his way through a crowd of people standing by the counter. He pulled at Stiles’ arm forcing him to face him, “He wants you to eat here?”

Stiles chuckled, “I am sorry that their seven-dollar burgers don’t entice you.”

“You entice me.” Derek winked down at him.

Stiles beamed, “Not here.” He pulled away lightly from Derek to continue his track to Theo.

Derek lingered behind before passing their table and sitting at a lonely table a few feet away from them. From his view, he had a good profile of both men. Theo was dressed in a pair of blue jeans with a snug black crewneck shirt that displayed his biceps. Derek rolled his eyes at how pretentious the other man appeared.

“You made it.” Theo clapped.

“Barely.” Stiles sat upon his hips, “This place is a madhouse.”

“Lunch rush-hour.” Theo hummed. “So, you left early this morning.”

“Yeah, I had a meeting with a client.” He stated before glancing over his shoulders at the patrons who were packed into the restaurant like sardines, “Remind me again, why we used to like this place?”

There was shouting and laughing heard in the background.

“You mean back when we could only afford a seven-dollar burger for two?” Theo spied Stiles’ disgusted facial expression. “Come on you used to love it here. This was where we talked about our dreams.”

Stiles beamed. “Yeah. About our future.” He frowned at the thought.

Theo cleared his throat before changing the subject. “So, I bet you now eat twenty-five-dollar burgers in restaurants on top of skyscrapers.” It was meant to be a biting compliment.

“While I sip champagne.” Stiles winked at him.

“You are bougie, my friend.” Theo laughed.

“I call it an upgrade,” Stiles replied cockily.

Theo pinned his lips and arched his brow.

“Don’t give me that look. I am doing very well for being a hooker.” He found himself defending himself whenever he and Theo talked about the money he was now making.

Theo refused to answer him so he continued, “I’ve noticed your apartment.” He pointed out. “How much did that set you back again?”

Stiles busied his eyes upon the plastic-covered menu before him.

“I can’t hear you.” Theo teased him.

“Ten thou...,” Stiles mumbled.

“What?” Theo teased once more.

“Ten thousand, five hundred a month.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“That’s what I thought.” Theo laughed, “And you said you couldn’t afford to come to see me often.”

Stiles’ acknowledged the biting comment and did not care for it. He was about to respond but was distracted by the waiter who bought them drinks out of brown- stained plastic pub cups.

“I ordered you some ice-tea.” Theo chirped.

Stiles grimaced.

“What?” Theo questioned, “You too bougie to drink ice-tea now?”

Stiles swallowed before stating, “Is this whole trip going to be about how much money I make and how you blame me for the way our relationship is headed?”

"I can't do this with you here." Theo advised, "Besides, why are you so sensitive? You can't even take a joke."

"You weren't joking last night. You were serious." Stiles blinked up at Theo.

Theo met Stiles' gaze, "If you have a guilty conscience that is on you. I am not being blamed for how you treat people."

"And how am I treating you?" Stiles demanded an answer.

"Like I don't exist."

"Relationships are fifty fifty Theo. One person can't always put one hundred percent."

"Well, you aren't putting in any percent. You've got to be the worst boyfriend ever. I mean I come to town and you are out. I had to wait for you for an hour."

"I didn't know when you were coming." Stiles felt his eyes weld up.

Theo shook his head, "Pathetic."

Derek watched Stiles’ and Theo’s interactions from a distance and noticed the frown upon Stiles’ lips. He took out his cell phone and began to dial Stiles’ number while walking away from his table and exiting the restaurant unnoticed.

“Lighten up.” Theo replied when he noticed Stiles’ downcast eyes, “I swear you can’t take a joke.” He laughed.

Stiles swallowed before hearing his phone ring. He sighed in relief when he noticed Derek’s number pop up on his screen. He answered his cell phone among Theo’s objections.

_“What did that jerk say to you?” Derek stood upon the sidewalk._

“Okay, I understand.”

_“Tell me about it on our way to the office.” Derek got the hint._

Stiles ended his call and turned to Theo, “I have an emergency at the office. I’ve got to go.”

“But we didn’t receive our orders yet.” Theo cried.

Stiles only smiled towards him before taking his leave from the restaurant. He entered the sidewalk and met Derek’s driver holding the backdoor of Derek’s Maybach opened for him and slipped in the seat next to Derek.

Theo left his seat to follow Stiles only to be astonished by his exit within the back of a Maybach. His jaw tensed before he retreated back into the restaurant.


	23. In the Pouring Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Theo almost come to blows as Theo unravels the faults in their relationship. Derek and Stiles share some home truths. Gerard is placed in handcuffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this chapter last year I was inspired by the Maroon 5 song 'she will be loved.
> 
> Sorry I wasn't uploading everyday my laptop was being serviced.

Stiles sat silently next to Derek within the backseat of his Maybach with Derek’s left hand within his lap. He gently stroked the back of Derek’s hand as he spoke.

Derek glanced over at Stiles’ side profile as he spoke from his lips with his eyes focused on Derek’s callous hand. He inclined his ears as he spoke understanding that Stiles was using the tactic of stroking his hand gently to calm down his anger.

“I don't understand where all of this is now coming from.” Stiles met his eyes. He didn’t know how it happened, but his eyes were already glossy. He shook his head quickly when Derek tried to reach for him with his free hand, “He is threatened by how much money I have made.” Stiles sniffed shaking his head against the wind, "And you didn't hear what he said to me back there. He claims that I am not committed to this relationship."

Derek exhaled deeply. "Then he doesn't know you at all. I have known you for awhile now and you put your all in everything that you do."

Stiles met his eyes and tried to crack a smile through his tears.

“Why do you stay with him?” Derek retracted his hand before asking.

Stiles turned his eyes away, “I told you before. I don’t want to start over.” He stated a little below a whisper as his voice cracked, “It scares me.”

“But you start over each day,” Derek advised.

Stiles turned his eyes to Derek, “We have history.”

“You are not the same man you were when you met him.” Derek announced. "And after meeting him for only a few moments he seems like a royal jerk."

Stiles met Derek's eyes and started to chuckle.

"It's facts." Derek replied, "I hate to see you hurting when all you do is care about him when he obviously doesn't care about you." His speech was blunt. “You’re not that nerd who fell in love with the jock who made you feel special.”

Stiles tried to sniff back the tears that had already fallen down to his lips as Derek spoke. “He saw me. For the first time, someone saw me.”

“Stiles.” Derek removed his hand from Stiles and pulled him into his arms. Derek gently soothed his back as Stiles buried his head into his chest and cried. “Shhh.” Derek swallowed closing his eyes shut trying to rethink what he was about to do next. “His name was Hunter.” His eyes shot open.

Stiles stilled within Derek’s arms. His shoulders tensed as his ears turned to Derek’s voice.

“We were meant to get married two years ago. Hunter and I had a history. We met each other when I left Harvard.”

Stiles snickered as he curled deeper within Derek’s chest, “Of course you attended Harvard.”

“I’ll let you have that one.” Derek grinned.

Stiles hummed allowing his nostrils to be infused with the scent of sandalwood and bergamot with a hint of pink peppercorn.

“He was an intern of my father’s.” Derek chuckled, “My father credited him as a genius. He claimed that he was the only one bright enough to stand up against me.” He paused before repeating, “We knew each other for five years. My family loved him. My mother said he brought something new to my life. But I wasn’t happy.” Derek frowned, “I just couldn’t see us being together under the perfect illusion of happiness. We had a history. But we had become two different people.”

Stiles lifted his head from Derek’s chest and gazed into his eyes.

Derek used his thumbs to wipe the tears from Stiles’ eyes, “Hunter and I worked well on paper. But in theory, I knew we were doomed. I believed Hunter saw that to. So, he left. Without a word. Maybe he saw my unhappiness and faulted himself for it, so he left not wanting to cause me any more pain.”

Stiles' eyes widened slowly at Derek’s admission before turning his eyes away from him.

“Maybe I should have done better with telling him the truth. I shouldn’t have made him believe that he was the only one at fault. He left and I went on a downward spiral of guilt. Then, I started to cling to anything or anyone for happiness. I didn’t find it.” He exhaled, “Then I met you.”

Stiles turned his eyes to witness the sparkling green pools before him.

“You are an amazing man Stiles. You’ve challenged me from the beginning. You literally brought me to my knees.”

Stiles chuckled.

“I am begging you to be with you.” Derek grinned, “I...” He paused.

Stiles’ eyes widened as he beamed anticipating the words that came next.

Suddenly the car stopped, and Derek’s driver spoke back to him, “Traffic jam ahead, sir. We are being diverted.”

“Thank you.” He turned his lips back to Stiles before being surprised by Stiles’ lips that were now on top of his. He broke the kiss, “What is that for?”

“Telling me the truth about your flings.”

Derek chuckled; “I hope you know now that it is going to be harder for me to let you go.”

“I am counting on it.” Stiles deepened their kiss.

****

Derek sat at the head of an oval-shaped conference table in a small conference room that sat adjacent to his office with his mother and Boyd at his side. He had a few files before him signing a few documents as Boyd spoke.

“Chris has called. He said your meeting went well this morning. We have discussed the plans and he has already moved into the first phase.” Boyd wore a three-piece trim-fit tailored black suit accessorized with diamond cufflinks. He met Talia’s eyes before glancing down at his diamond wristwatch.

Talia nodded towards Boyd before speaking. The red and black polka dot scoop-neck three-quarter-pitch sleeve dress she swore accented her red lips as she spoke. “Chris is being very cooperative after knowing the truth, Derek. I am led to wonder why we had not told him sooner.”

Derek exhaled deeply before stopping his hand. He lifted his eyes between his mother and Boyd. “I didn’t want to risk it. But now I see my mistakes.”

“Yet, Gerard was still a major issue for us back then.” Boyd refuted, “We didn’t know how much of a role he played until recently.”

“It’s true.” Talia hummed before turning to her son, “If Gerard does not comply then what?”

“He will,” Derek smirked before turning back to the documents.

Talia’s gaze caught Boyd as they shared a nod between each other.

****

Derek walked to his office from the conference room with Danny upon his heels.

“So, long weekend huh?” Danny smirked.

Derek turned over his shoulder slightly to notice the smirk upon Danny’s lips, “Wipe that smirk from your lips.”

“I noticed that you two hardly left your townhouse, Derek.” He chuckled.

Derek tried to pick up his feet to walk faster but Danny caught up to him.

“I’ll let it rest.” Danny responded, “Just don’t let this one get away.” He replied when Derek had stopped his feet in front of his office.

Derek glanced down at Danny and nodded slightly before turning to walk into his office where he spied Stiles diligently working behind his desk. He smirked, “Working hard?”

Stiles lifted his eyes to Derek, “Very.” He groaned, “I spoke with Carbas International’s CEO and he refused to endorse Hale Tech’s launch.”

Derek narrowed his eyes, “Did he say why?”

“He won’t be interested in helping endorse your launch when he himself is launching a similar division.”

Derek nodded, “Competition is a bitch.” He laughed, “Besides I am on top of the food chain.”

“But doesn’t he know that teaming up with you will work in his favor as well?”

“Most tech companies don’t think that way, Stiles.” Derek expressed as he sat before him, “What else have you been doing while daddy has been away?” He smirked.

Stiles met Derek’s intense gaze upon him and blushed embarrassed. He opened his lips and responded, “I got a very interesting email from Verga Labs who wants Hale Tech’s funding on a new project.”

Derek arched his brow, “That is interesting.”

“I guess phase one is going according to plan?” Stiles shrugged.

Derek hummed before speaking, “Time will tell.”

****

Gerard walked into his son’s office with a growl, “What is this I am hearing about your meeting with Derek Hale a few hours ago?”

Chris lifted his eyes up from his computer screen while Scott sat before him.

Scott craned his neck and spied Gerard storming into Chris’ office unannounced.

“What the hell is going on, Chris?” Gerard sounded.

Chris stood to his feet and made his way towards his father, “I know you were the one who sabotaged my first serum.”

Gerard grinned wickedly, “Did Derek tell you that?”

“He didn’t have to.” Chris advised him turning over his shoulders to point at the security monitors standing behind his desk, “We have security cameras. I have access. I did some digging and found something.”

Gerard's eyes widened and his jaw tensed.

A knock came at the door followed by a few men in blue uniforms.

“Mr. Gerard Argent. You are under arrest for conspiracy to commit murder.”

Gerard felt his hands being forced behind his back and tried to struggle against them.

Chris glared towards his father as he was taken from his office kicking and shouting.

“You will pay for siding with the enemy, Chris.”

“You, pussy!”

Chris turned to Scott who appeared less than amused. “Should we continue?”

“Certainly.”

****

At the end of the workday, Stiles was packing his laptop within his messenger bag when he heard Derek’s voice over his shoulders, “Are you sure you don’t want to stay over?”

Stiles turned from where he was standing before the loveseat and shook his head towards Derek, “No, I’ve got to face him.”

“You don’t have to.” Derek approached him while caressing his cheek with the palm of his hand.

Stiles moaned at the touch. “Take me with you.”

“This is for me to do,” Stiles replied. He saw the strained look upon Derek’s face, “I will be fine.”

“Call me. I will be over there in a flash.”

Stiles chuckled, “I know.”

“Okay.” Derek captured his lips before pulling away reluctantly.

****

Stiles stepped within his apartment to spy Theo’s luggage by the door. He removed his messenger bag and placed it on his sectional before witnessing Theo walking into the room, “What is going on?”

“I am leaving,” Theo announced. "You are not concerned about making this relationship work so why should I?"

Stiles shook his head against the wind, "Theo it is not like that and you know."

Theo was about to speak but Stiles held up a hand to stop him, "I have been in this relationship committed and ready to make the next steps for us. You have been blaming me for advancing and not moving with you to San Francisco is bullshit and you know it."

"You've been committed to me huh?" Theo narrowed his eyes at Stiles.

Stiles refused to speak.

"That man you were with?" Theo asked, "Who was he?"

Stiles swallowed harshly.

Theo nodded, "You are committed and cheating on me?"

"No...Theo...I mean." Stiles was fumbling over his words.

Theo scoffed, “I thought this would be easier.” He glanced at Stiles in disgust.

Stiles felt tears forming within his eyes.

"You bitch." Theo spat.

“Wait a minute.” Stiles sounded, “I am not a bad person."

"Save the high and mighty crap for someone who cares." Theo repeated, "You've been cheating with this guy instead of focusing on us."

"I have been focusing on us for the last six months since I saw you. You were never interested. When I came to see you all you did was work." Stiles shouted through his tears.

"So this is payback huh?" Theo growled.

Stiles shrugged.

Theo paused before grinning.

Stiles looked on confused.

"I guess this makes it easier." Theo announced.

"I know we are over Theo you don't have to keep rubbing it in my face." Stiles frowned as he wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

Theo only laughed, "No. It's the fact that I have been seeing someone for the past year."

Stiles mouth stood agape.

"Why do you look so surprised? You've been fucking this guy."

"We started sleeping together a week ago Theo. I was faithful up until then."

Theo's mouth stilled.

"Yeah, I didn't fucking cheat on you because I believed in us. All the efforts I made fell short. Now I know why."

"You can't turn this on me."

"Why shouldn't I?" Stiles found his voice. "You were always the jerk. I just was so glad someone was looking at me for a change to notice."

Theo approached Stiles and held up his hand to strike the other man, “How is this on me?” He shouted in outrage, “You are the one who has changed.”

Stiles stepped back clearly frightened by the other man’s near actions.

Theo’s eyes had turned red with anger, “You are not the same man I knew.”

“You mean the same man who was a shy nerd who nobody knew?”

“Yes!” Theo sounded, “I made you, Stiles!” He shouted.

Stiles frowned, “What?”

“I made you!” Theo pronounced. He grimaced as he sized Stiles up as he stood before him, “And here you are acting as though I don’t matter.”

“I don’t act that way,” Stiles replied softly.

“Don’t you?” Theo questioned, “Too good enough to fly over to see his boyfriend. Mr. too good to eat seven-dollar burgers. Standing here looking down at me because I am just an entry-level detective.”

“Theo, stop!” Stiles shouted.

Theo pinned his lips as he huffed with the anger that consumed him.

Stiles swallowed tensely before repeating, “I am not that guy anymore who you met in college. That guy who did everything and anything to please you. You are not that guy I met either. That guy who made me feel visible. Who made me feel invincible like I could do anything.”

“And you have.” Theo expressed flapping his hands around, “Look what you received because of me.”

“No.” Stiles shook his head, “It was because of me.”

Theo objected to that thought and turned away from his words, “Come on.”

“You made me see the potential I had in myself. You didn’t make me who I am Theo. We have history, yes. But that is it.”

Theo turned his angry eyes towards Stiles, “Where is my retribution?"

“I have worked damn hard for what I have. You weren't there when I built my company from the ground, Theo!”

“You’re a big show off. You hang with billionaires like Derek Hale.” He saw the surprised look upon Stiles’ face, “Yes, I researched him. You’ve allowed this city to change you. That is why I begged you to move with me.”

“You wanted me under your thumb.” Stiles expressed, “When I shared with you my dreams you tried to crush them.”

Theo furrowed his brows towards Stiles, “It sounded like an escort service. Come on Stiles let’s be realistic.”

“I am. Now my business is doing well.”

“There you go again.” Theo retorted, “Do you ever not have your head up your own ass? I mean really?”

Stiles' lips began to tremble.

“I think the real reason you’re like this is that you want to prove to those who called you a nerd and picked you last for teams.” Theo laughed, “If you really wanted to be in a relationship with me you should have canceled this crazy crusade and come with me to San Francisco.”

"We are over."

“It doesn't make my words less true.” Theo expressed, “I have been walking on eggshells trying to be nice but the truth hurts. You value your company more than you value me. I am glad I found someone who puts me first.” Theo announced.

“I am happy for you both.” Stiles sniffed.

Theo wanted more of a reaction from Stiles so he continued, “His name is Liam.” Theo beamed for the first time since Stiles had seen him. His eyes lit up and cheeks flushed, “He is a lawyer. Fiery little thing. It was the best sex I’ve had. Such a tight ass. Better than your loose ass hole.”

Stiles didn’t have control of his limbs when his fist collided with Theo’s jaw.

Theo held his jaw and groaned.

“Finally found someone who can handle your four-inch dick.” Stiles paid him a backhanded compliment.

Theo glared towards Stiles, “This dick made you moan.”

Stiles shook his head, “Only barely.”

Stiles’ words cut him deep. He was about to retaliate before he heard the door opening over his shoulders.

Lydia stepped in, “What’s with all the shouting? Our neighbors are in the hall wondering what is going on.”

Theo turned to Stiles before spitting, “I was leaving."

“Have a nice life.” Stiles bit back.

“You’ve got it.” Theo rolled his luggage out Stiles’ apartment.

Stiles exhaled deeply with a groan as he tried to cradle his aching hand.

Lydia approached Stiles slowly, “You okay?”

Stiles nodded as tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Oh, honey.” Lydia wrapped Stiles up within her arms.  
****

Derek stood within his kitchen and stirred his coffee. He smiled at the memory of Stiles enjoying the same coffee within his bed a few mornings ago. He relished at the thought of having Stiles waking up to breakfast in bed each morning. His heart fell knowing that maybe Stiles might decide to go back to the man whom he shared history with. He tried to block out all negative thoughts before he heard his doorbell sound.

Derek took a quick sip of his coffee before walking down his large white marble tiled hallway towards his front door barefoot, with only a pair of black and gold Versace Barocco print silk pajama trousers slung across his hips. He opened the navy wooden door with his free hand and spied Stiles standing before him with bloodshot eyes in the pouring rain. He quickly pulled the man into his home and into his arms.

Stiles breathed in Derek’s musk as he laid upon his naked chest.

“What happened?” He held his coffee mug away from Stiles not wanting the other man to get burned.

“Theo said somethings. I said somethings.”

Derek pulled Stiles gently from his arms and glanced down within his bloodshot eyes, “Did he hurt you?” He growled.

Stiles shook his head, “Only with his words.”

Derek nodded, “Are you going to be alright? Tell me what you need?”

“You,” Stiles replied softly while their eyes met.

****

Stiles could not remember how the rest of his encounter with Derek went after he was let inside. All he remembered was that he was falling backward on top of Derek’s expensive duvet with his lips connected to the other man. He felt so alive and so free. Derek made him feel liberated. It wasn’t about how much the other made or about being in competition with each other. It was about how well they complemented each other. Derek was right. Theo was history. He had felt it but didn’t want to face it. He was scared of what that might mean for his future. How it would look starting over when he had a company to build. But he found something in Derek. Something that scared him but had excited him all at once.

Derek broke their kiss and glanced down at Stiles’ closed eyelids and puckered pink lips as he settled between his legs.

“Make love to me.” Stiles opened his eyelids and repeated softly.

The words rolled off of Stiles’ lips so melodiously towards Derek’s ears. He captured Stiles’ lips within his own once more before snapping his hips back and teasing Stiles’ hole with the head of his dick.

“Yess....” Stiles breathed holding onto Derek’s shoulders tightly before he took him slowly.


	24. In his bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek talk about starting a relationship. Hale Tech is under fire after Gerard's arrest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I haven't been posting everyday. Been busy and was caught up uploading new chapters of Living in the moment.
> 
> Go and check that out if you haven't already :)
> 
> Warning: SMUT!!!!

Stiles fluttered his eyelashes with a moan as lips pressed softly upon his temple and fingers interlocked with his own. He peeped open his lids slowly noticing darkness was surrounding them with only the shadow of light peering through Derek’s french doors. “Derek?”

Derek’s lips kissed down to Stiles’ cheek, “You’re up.”

“I am.” He yawned and stretched with a moan.

“How are you feeling?” Derek shifted to give Stiles room to stretch his limbs before pressing him close to his chest.

Stiles settled upon Derek’s hard chest and circled a finger over his abs.

Derek wrapped a hand around Stiles’ waist settling a hand upon his ass cheek.

“Never better.” He tilted his chin upward to glance into Derek’s eyes. “What time is it?”

Derek shifted a bit to view the large French handcrafted wall clock hanging a few feet away beside his dresser. “Three twenty-eight.”

“How long was I out for?” Stiles blinked up at him.

“About three hours.” Derek licked his lips down at him.

Stiles crawled up Derek’s body and kissed his lips, “You were amazing.” He straddled Derek’s hips.

Derek moaned while caressing Stiles’ shoulders, “You always are.”

Stiles sat his hips upon Derek’s torso above his v-line. He stared back in Derek’s eyes. “Tell me something.”

“Mmm, anything.” He ran his hands along Stiles’ chest circling his nipples with his fingers.

Stiles giggled before biting down upon his bottom lip, “In the car yesterday, before you were interrupted what were you about to say?”

Derek sat his back against the handcrafted bed frame and pulled Stiles’ chest to his own. He whispered into his ear, “I was going to say that I am falling in love with you.”

With wide eyes, Stiles gazed at Derek.

“I am sorry if that scares you.” Derek cleared his throat, “Especially since what happened with Theo just a few hours ago. I know you were dating, and I still pursued you. If you don’t feel the same, then....”

“Shut up.” Stiles chuckled.

“What?” Derek asked stunned.

“Shut up. I said.” Stiles sat his ass cheeks upon Derek’s dick, wiggling down so that Derek’s semi-hard dick was between his cheeks.

Derek grinned down at him. “Do you?”

“I think I fell for you the first time I met you.” Stiles uttered truthfully, “I just kept thinking about Theo. I tried to deny what I felt for you. I thought it was because I had been away from Theo so long that I was clinging to the first man who showed me interest.”

“So, no man has hit on you in the last six months but me?”

Stiles nodded with a shrug.

“I refuse to believe that.”

“Maybe I was too busy to notice. Or maybe I am just too undesirable.”

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist, “Or maybe you were meant to be with me and me only. The thought that no one has touched you in months but me is a turn on.”

“Mmm, is it?” He ran his hands down Derek’s chest.

Derek loved the feeling of Stiles’ hands upon his body. He absolutely melted under the other man’s touch, “It is.” Derek picked Stiles up and tackled him onto his back while hovering over him.

“Ahh!” Stiles laughed with his legs in the air, “I can’t get over how strong you are.”

Derek wiggled his eyebrows down at him. “I want to try something different.”

“Anything.”

“Turn around,” Derek demanded.

“Yes, daddy,” Stiles repeated with a wink.

Derek growled smacking Stiles’ ass as he turned around and laid upon his stomach. He stuck his ass up displaying his hole.

“Is this how you want me, daddy?”

Derek ran his thumb along Stiles crack rubbing his pink hole that was contracting under his thumb. “Yes.” He repeated before burying his face between Stiles’ ass cheeks.

“Uahhh....” Stiles sat up on his forearms and breathed out, “Yesss....” He repeated, “How do you...” He moaned, “Fuckkkk....” He cried with his eyes shut.

Derek stilled Stiles’ hips as the other man swayed trying to get Derek’s lips closer. Derek lapped up Stiles’ hole with his tongue before moving to playfully bite each of his ass cheeks.

“Yesss...” Stiles groaned missing Derek’s lips upon him, “More.”

“Be patient.” Derek chuckled before searching the bed for the lube.

Stiles turned slightly to spy Derek over his shoulder coating his now hard dick and licked his lips anticipating what came next.

“You ready, baby?”

“Yes, daddy.”

Derek held his dick steady sinking the enlarged pink mushroom head through Stiles’ tight ring. He groaned, “Still so fucking tight.” He entered with a deep exhale.

Stiles grabbed at the sheets beneath him, “Uahhh....”

“Breathe baby.” Derek laid upon his back and kissed his shoulders sweetly. He slowly pushed in when Stiles’ walls contracted, “That’s it.” He snapped his hips upward gently hitting Stiles’ sweet spot head-on.

“Fuckkk.....” Stiles wailed.

“You’re so fucking amazing.” Derek started thrusting his hips upwards with a slow and steady motion, “You’re so tight.” He sunk his dick within the pockets within Stiles’ ass that hugged his dick with each thrust, “I love how you feel.” He kissed the spot under Stiles’ ear as he fucked him deeply.

Stiles’ eyes rolled back in his head as he cried within the duvet. “Yessss.... right there.” His body moved with each motion as Derek moved inside him. He felt Derek’s hands caressing his sides and threw his head back. He pushed his ass back and cried out with a hiss, “Fuck me, daddy.”

“Yes, baby.” Derek sunk his hips deeper into Stiles’ ass.

“Yesssss.....” Stiles began to circle his hips causing the man above him to grab at his waist bruising his sides.

“Shit, baby.” Derek felt his dick pulsating within Stiles’ ass and stilled his movements with a deep exhale, “You’re going to cause daddy to come too soon, baby.”

Stiles chuckled evilly.

“Daddy will have to punish you.” Derek groaned. He stood upon his knees and straddled Stiles’ hips forcing the other man flat on his stomach as he kept a hand upon the small of his back keeping him down. He jolted his hips upwards with harsh thrusts forcing loud cries to fall from Stiles’ mouth.

“Yess.... daddy....I.....” He cried into the duvet when he felt Derek’s dick thrust into his prostate over and over again. He shivered from an immediate orgasm while Derek continued to fuck him through it. “Shit.....Uahhhhh.....yes.....do....it.....AHHHHHHHHH!!!!” Stiles' mouth hanged opened as Derek continued to fuck him.

Derek smacked Stiles’ ass as he fucked him hard and deep changing his angles until he came deep within Stiles’ ass when Stiles was overcome with a second orgasm. He collapsed upon Stiles’ sweaty back with a moan. He shivered after his orgasm overtook him, “Damn.”

“Yeah...” Stiles exhaled deeply.

Derek flipped Stiles onto his back gently and captured his lips. He breathed, “That was fantastic.”

Stiles only nodded while his eyes fluttered closed.

****

Stiles heard rustling going on over his shoulders and opened his eyelids to spy the duvet over his head. He removed the duvet and spied the sunlight peeping through Derek’s french doors that led to his garden terrace. “What is....” He tried to catch his bearings.

Derek appeared into his view dressed only in a pair of tobacco brown wool pleated trousers while placing his wristwatch upon his wrist.

“Good Morning, sleepyhead.” Derek smiled down at him, “Breakfast is ready.”

Stiles' eyes spied the gold cart before the bed and beamed, “Do you have any more of that Hawaiian coffee?”

“I do.” He beamed.

“What time is it?”

“Seven,” Derek announced moving to the cart to fill a large white mug with coffee from the white ceramic kettle.

Stiles moaned with a wince at the tenderness in his ass. He jumped out of bed, “What?” He scrambled around the room to find his clothes.

“Calm down.” Derek advised him, “Your clothes were soaked and are being washed.”

Stiles blinked at him, “I can’t walk into Hale Tech naked.”

Derek smirked, “As much as I would love that. No.” He placed the mug within Stiles’ hand, “My driver went to your place to pick up some clothes for you.”

“I have to call Lydia.” Stiles accepted the mug and stated before placing the mug to his lips. He moaned while throwing his head back.

Derek watched him intently before uttering, “Go jump in the shower.”

Stiles nodded taking his mug along with him as he swayed his hips while making his track to the bathroom.

Derek’s eyes remained upon his ass before turning them away within a groan.

****

Stiles could leave it up to Lydia to pick him something that was tight and displayed the roundness of his ass. He could barely move in the trousers she sent for him. The white pleated trousers were nice but not really suitable for work. He placed a blush-colored sports coat over his shoulders that fell to his hips which he appreciated. He styled his hair before the mirror within Derek’s bathroom before he walked outside Derek’s townhouse and entered the backdoor of Derek's Maybach that was being held open for him sitting beside Derek.

Derek beamed at him, “Ready?”

“Yes.” Stiles settled beside Derek before his cell phone rang. “Excuse me.” He answered the call, “Dad?”

_“Theo told me what happened.”_

Stiles exhaled deeply, “What did he tell you exactly?”

Derek kept his eyes upon Stiles as he spoke.

Stiles pulled the phone away from his ears to tell Derek, “He knows about what happened with Theo.”

“Oh.” Derek nodded before turning his eyes away.

_“Stiles, he said you broke up with him without explanation.”_

Stiles scoffed, “And you believed him?”

_“No, I didn’t. That is why I am calling you to ask you what happened. When I was there three weeks ago you were in a bad state of missing him. What happened?”_

“He proved to be a real asshole, dad. I couldn’t see it because I didn’t want to.”

Derek’s eyes turned to Stiles.

_“So, you two are over?”_

“Well, besides him almost hitting me, him cheating on me then calming I am the reason for our failed relationship. Yes. We are over.”

Derek growled.

_“That son-of-a-bitch!” John hissed, “Do you need me to beat his ass?”_

“It’s all taken care of, dad. Don’t worry.”

_“And how are you doing?”_

“I’ve never been better.” He beamed while taking Derek's hand within his own interlocking their fingers.

_“How’s the big job going?”_

Stiles settled within his seat and began to go over the details with his dad about the job.

****

Derek and Stiles walked into Hale Tech and were bombarded by camera crews from the local newspaper and TV stations.

Derek hissed as a few cameras flashed in front of him and microphones were thrust in front of his face from reporters who were talking all at once. He couldn’t understand what their questions were over his innate confusion and anger that they had stormed his building.

Stiles stood confused by the commotion.

Derek’s bodyguard cleared the path for Derek and Stiles to make it to the elevator.

Stiles and Derek entered the elevator as the lights kept flashing and reporters sounded in their ears until the elevator's doors were closed.

“What the hell was that about?” Stiles questioned with a deep exhale.

Derek pulled out his cell phone from his double-breasted suit coat and dialed Boyd, “My lobby is filled with reporters.”

_Boyd exhaled. It appeared that he was walking briskly, “Yes, I was startled this morning too. I just got the call from our Head Security.”_

“What the fuck is going on?” Derek questioned.

_“I am trying to figure that one out.”_

Stiles furrowed his brows at Derek who stood in the back of the elevator seething with rage as he questioned the person on the other end. He was working out variables within his head and wondering how to adjust their current situation.

Derek hummed within the phone, “My office in five minutes.” He ended his call. Derek moved his eyes to Stiles who appeared to be in deep thought and pulled him within his arms. He buried his head within Stiles’ neck and breathed, “I love that you smell like me.” He kissed his neck.

Stiles beamed with a giggle.

When the elevator doors opened Derek pulled Stiles by the hand towards his office.

“Derek....” Talia approached Derek from behind with her hands clasped before her.

Stiles released his hand from Derek’s when he and Derek turned to her voice. He swallowed tensely when he noticed her wearing a silk red and blue star print ruffled-back neck-tie blouse with a matching silk red and blue star print midi pleated skirt.

Derek opened his office door and allowed his mother inside. “What is going on?”

Talia opened her lips, “The Acting Chairman has sold a story to the press about Hale Tech’s involvement in Gerard Argent’s arrest yesterday. The document contesting our involvement with tampering Chris' serum also came up.”

Stiles walked over to Derek’s loveseat and began to remove his laptop from his messenger bag, “I can set up a press conference for Derek to address the public.”

Derek paced in his office while addressing his mother, “They are trying to back Hale Tech into a corner. He wants us to bend to his will.” He stopped his feet in front of his mother's, “Stiles will help with the press. Get the Acting Chairman in my office.”

“Am I your secretary now?” His mother smoothed her hands over his board shoulders. “You never wear a tie.” She announced with a grin before kissing his cheek, “Make me proud, Derek.” She winked at him before she marched away in her blue suede sandals.

Derek turned to Stiles who was already working feverishly upon his laptop, “Are we going to talk about what happened back there?”

Stiles lifted his eyes to Derek, “Concerning the Acting Chairman or the press who is downstairs?”

Derek shook his head, “No, you releasing my hand when my mother showed up?”

Stiles blinked at Derek before opening his lips, “You are still my client and I don’t want....”

“Bullshit.” Derek announced, “It’s not going to look unprofessional or whatever you are thinking. You are still doing your job. And I am doing mine. Our personal life is not going to affect our professional relationship.”

Stiles beamed, “So we officially have a personal life?”

Derek grinned, “I mean...yes. Don’t we?”

“We do.” Stiles blushed.

Derek rubbed the nape of his neck as he stood bashfully. This was the first time he has ever remembered showing his vulnerable side, “This was not how I wanted to ask you.”

“Ask me what?” Stiles fluttered his eyelashes towards Derek.

“Will you be my boyfriend and partner and everything?” He breathed.

“I’d settle with being your everything,” Stiles smirked.

“Derek....” Boyd walked into his office dressed in a navy Gucci print two-piece suit. He spied Derek and Stiles holding a gazed and questioned, “Am I interrupting something...”

Derek turned to Boyd annoyed, “What is it, Boyd?”

“The Acting Chairman has arrived.” He turned to Stiles, “We need a bit of damage control downstairs now.”

Stiles got up from his seat after Derek had given his nod of approval. He followed Boyd out of Derek’s office and allowed the other man to lead him downstairs.

Derek sat his hips upon his desk and started to calculate all possible outcomes within his head.

****

Stiles approached the flashing lights and reporters in the lobby and sounded, “Hey!” He shouted.

The cameras started to flash at him as the reporters remained still.

“We are having a press conference in a few hours to answer any questions you may have. As for now, you can’t remain in the lobby. By law, you are permitted to remain one-hundred feet away from Hale Tech until otherwise invited to do so.”

Boyd stood behind Stiles as he spoke to the small crowd.

One reporter was about to speak but Hale Tech’s security detail was already on the scene to usher them out of the building.

“Nice work.” Boyd commended Stiles.

The Acting Chairman approached the pair, “What just happened?” He growled.

Boyd glared within his eyes, “Derek will see you now.”

****

Derek sat behind his desk as his focus was trained on the man before him.

The Acting Chairman chuckled as his eyes moved from Derek to Stiles, “Great work downstairs, but they will be back.” He turned his eyes back to Derek, “The whole world will know how you arrested an innocent man, and for what? So Hale Tech can remain on top?” He laughed.

“Your short-sightedness disgusts me,” Derek growled standing to his feet. “Let me give you a history lesson. Gerard Argent tampered with his son’s own serum ten months ago. Chris gave those tampered vials to my father and sister to run human trials.” He smirked when he saw that the man before him was startled by his tale, “Thousands of people nearly died by the hands of Gerard. And for what? So, Argent Labs could be on top by killing their competitor?”

Stiles smirked.

The man sitting before Derek was at a loss for words.

“And there still is the matter of that document you sent to me contesting Hale Tech's involvement in tampering Argent Labs serum.” Derek hummed, “You mean the serum Gerard tampered? I do believe the right person has been charged.” He turned to the man before him who was sweating bullets, “I have already phoned legal. You hired the press so let's make ourselves useful and tell them that you conspired with Gerard to commit murder. We are ready to go down there and tell the truth, aren’t we Stiles?”

Stiles nodded with a grin.

The Acting Chairman shook his head aggressively against the wind, “That won’t be necessary.”

“It would be a shame to send them all home won’t it?” Derek teased. He turned to Stiles, “Call Security.”

“Derek.” He sounded.

Derek glared at him with a growl.

“Mr. Hale. Listen to me. I’ve had this job for over two years now. Your father has trained me. I can’t....” He started. “Please.” He begged.

“Maybe you will have more luck with Chris Argent. For nine months you’ve been up my ass. You have been selling secrets to Gerard and Allison about me. You’ve ruined my reputation. I don’t give a damn about how long you’ve worked here or that my father trained you. You sold us out. For that, I can’t forgive.” He lifted his eyes when Security entered his office, “Take him away.”

The Acting Chairman tried to plead with Derek as he was being dragged out of his office.

“So, about the press conference?” Stiles asked.

“Cancel it until tomorrow.” Derek walked behind his desk.

“And Chris Argent?”

“Have him be there as well.” Derek turned his eyes to his laptop and started to address a few emails before him.

****

“So, this morning was fun.” Stiles joked as he lifted his fork to his lips to eat a few bites of his winter salad with goat cheese and macadamia nuts.

Stiles sat before Derek upon white cushion armchairs at a two-seater table in the back of a restaurant next to a wall with floral wallpaper. The atmosphere was decadent with crystal birds lighting up the room as they hung from the ceiling.

Derek placed his Manhattan to his lips and only hummed.

Stiles moaned, “So, what does it mean to be Derek Hale’s everything?”

Derek smirked with his glass still at his lips. He lowered his glass and swallowed, “I am glad you asked. Well, it means that you will have all the perks of being the central focus of my life. It means that if we want to make this work. Then we have to be committed to each other.” He continued, “It also means that I will have to be honest with you. And trust you.”

Stiles beamed. “And you are willing to do that.”

“I am certainly ready to try.” He took Stiles’ hand within his own and placed a kiss upon it.

“Good.” Stiles continued eating his salad. “We’ve got a lot of work ahead of us after lunch.”

Derek nodded.

The waiter reappeared to their table to place their entree plates before them.

Stiles moaned as he inhaled the aroma of the charred roasted bass before him as the waiter took his appetizer plate away. “Smells amazing.”

Derek chuckled, “You do love to eat don’t you.”

Stiles glared at him, “I take offense to that.”

“But you work it off so well.” He ran his eyes down Stiles’ slim frame.

Stiles blushed.

“So, after work are you going to your apartment?” Derek asked as he cut into the steaming beef tenderloin before him.

Stiles chewed before answering, “I planned to.”

Derek only hummed.

Stiles chuckled, “If you want me to say at your place all you have to do is ask, daddy.” He placed his glass of red to his lips.

Derek shifted in his seat uncomfortably, “Will you stay with daddy, baby?” He had his eyes trained on Stiles.

“Sure.” Stiles placed his glass back on the table before him, “One condition.”

“Name it,” Derek replied quickly.

“You don’t rush me to move in with you.”

Derek furrowed his brow.

“It’s Lydia.” Stiles replied, “We moved to the city together, I don’t want her to feel like I am leaving her behind.”

“I understand.”

“Do you?”

Stiles took Derek's hand within his own as it sat before him on the table, “I’ll talk it over with her when the time comes okay?”

Derek nodded stubbornly.

“Besides, I was helping with the rent payments. I can’t leave her to pay that on her own.”

“I understand.”

"Thank you, daddy.” Stiles winked at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. Comment and Love!!!


End file.
